Truth or Dare: Hogwarts Style
by Snapealicious
Summary: One big truth or dare game between the houses becomes a lot of fun when HG begins to admit to her feelings for SS. Will she be able to tell him or will Sam interfere? Many pairings, MANY LEMONS, Lots of sex, HG/SS, DM is a JERK, BZ/PP Second fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 1

The owl waited impatiently outside of the window. Waiting for someone to come and take the very important package that she had to deliver. The very important parcel that within it held a somewhat secret part of Hogwarts history. The game was truth or dare and it was one of the ways that the houses kept track of their own points without help from the professors each year.

The way it was played was that the house with the most house points would send the truth or dare to the house with the least amount of points- asking them for either a truth or a dare which meant acting upon something. If a house decided not to act upon the truth or the dare, then a point was lost.

Each truth was one point and each dare was worth two points. In the end, the house with the largest amount of points was the most revered amongst the houses. Of course since this was a long running tradition, most houses wanted to be in that coveted position of winning truth or dare.

School had already been in sessions for a few weeks and several truth or dares had been placed in the grips of owls only to be sent off to the next house. Sometimes it was fun to play truth or dare, such as when you received a dare to kiss someone, and at other times it was ridiculous- for example to admit to cheating on a test when in fact you did not.

So within that owl's talons, within her very talon's held Gryffindor's fate. A fate so important to Gryffindor because although they had high points with the truth or dare game, in total house points- they were well behind everyone else. They had to make up for this in some way and as most students in the house of Gryffindor decided, playing truth or dare hard core until they won would be a way to redeem themselves.

The current score was Ravenclaws 2, Slytherins 4, Hufflepuffs 1, and Gryffindors 5. They just had to take this dare which was why this particular owl was so insistent upon giving them the parchment. She tapped her beak furiously on the window when Harry Potter 'the boy who lived' ran up to the window.

He recognized right away that it was a truth or dare parchment because he could see the small t/d printed on the bottom right hand side of the envelope.

'So this is it' Harry thought to himself. Smiling to himself, Harry wondered what devious plan the Slytherins had thought of this time.

This was the paper that could put them just enough ahead of Slytherin that they could lead, and they had no option but to take the dare. As Harry unrolled the parchment; Ron walked up behind him.

"Boo." He shouted as Harry about jumped out of his robes.

"Ron!" Harry smiled as he turned around to his friend and then continued, "Guess what I've gotten?"

"What is it?" Ron requested eager to know.

"It's our truth or dare from Slytherin. And as you know, we have to take the dare. Let's just keep this between you and I for now and earn points for our house. That way no one else will have to worry about getting into trouble."

"You are bloody magnificent Harry!" Ron said as he tapped Harry on the back of the head. "What's the dare?"

As Harry began to unroll the parchment he read out loud to Ron.

"We Slytherins challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point) - Tell Snape that you hate him.

Dare (2 points) - Write Snape a love note from a pretend witch named Lena professing your love for him. You must include something sexual in nature in the letter. You have one hour to complete this dare."

"Oh," Harry blushed. "This could be a lot of fun."

Ron looked mischievous thinking of all the ways that they could both mess with Professor Snape. And he deserved all of those ways- from making them do potions homework on the weekend, to taking points away from Gryffindor for absolutely no reason when Slytherin had just done the same exact thing. He was an evil man and obviously favored the Slytherins in his classes, and why shouldn't he? He was the head of Slytherin. But, as some people put it, 'payback was a bitch.'

"So," Harry began. "What should we tell our dear Professor Snape from Lena?"

Thoughts began to take form in Ron's mind and as they did, he motioned Harry over to sit down beside him as he began to write. For five minutes he scribbled and scratched and worked harder at this letter than he had ever at any potions assignment before.

Finally when he was satisfied with the letter he gave Harry thumbs up.

"I've got it. Listen to this..." he began as Hermione entered the room.

"What are we listening to?" she questioned Ron.

"Oh, we're doing something great for the truth or dare. We're writing a letter to Snape from this lovely pretend witch named Lena. We are going to write a letter that will make him think that she is in love with him. This will be bloody hilarious to see as he starts searching for a witch named Lena." Ron began to laugh.

"Ok, I'll listen to it strictly from a girl's point of view and let you know what I think. Who wrote this thing by the way?" Hermione asked primly.

"I wrote it Hermione. Now listen to how great it sounds." Ron replied.

Dear Severus Snape:

You are a bloody brilliant wizard. I would very much like to meet you. I think you are (Ron gulped) sexy and I very much want to be your witch. Let me show you the best sex of your life.

Lena"

Harry fell onto the floor laughing so hard that he almost snorted.

"Ron, that was amazing- how did you ever think of that? I think you are sexy, gods that's disgusting." Harry continued to laugh.

"Hermione, what did you think?" Ron asked seeking her approval.

"I thought it was horribly disgusting." Hermione said telling them exactly what she thought about the letter.

Ron and Harry laughed. "I know, Ron did such a great job with it. Didn't he?"

"I didn't mean it in a good way, I meant it sounded TERRIBLE. Snape will know immediately that there is no witch named Lena and will figure out VERY quickly that YOU are the two who sent the note." Hermione huffed.

Harry looked at Hermione as though she had lost her mind. The letter was brilliant well at least he and Ron thought so.

Harry decided to challenge her-

"Ok, Hermione- if you didn't like that letter then write your own. What would you say if you were Lena?"

"Fine, I WILL do that and not because you two are ordering me around." Hermione closed her eyes and looked within her heart. She began to speak remembering exactly how she felt when she dreamed of Professor Snape again last night.

"Now take this down Ron.

Dear Severus,

I have noticed the way that you walk, as though you are always in a hurry to get someplace. I see that you pass me by quite frequently and I must say that I am hurt by the way that you ignore me. I truly wish there was a way in your heart that you would be able to stop and take notice of the feelings I have for you. Sometimes I want to stop you, to reach for your hand and feel it in mine. I wish that we could stop for one moment to recognize the passion that we could have between each other. If only you were aware of how I felt for you, it might be scary at first but then we could know more together. I never see you smile, but when you smirk it warms my heart with pleasure because it makes me think that there just might be happiness buried deep within. I long to find that happiness and explore it with you- to make you happy for the rest of your life and for mine. I wish you knew how much I cared about you and how often I think and dream about you. But you cannot know, for you always pass me by. I'm right under your nose, yet you never notice me. In my heart I wish you would look my way and give us a chance. Even though others may disagree about us being together, I think we should give it a chance. For I sometimes think that I might love you. I would give anything to have the opportunity to sexually please you. Please, just take a moment to recognize me and maybe we can be together someday.

Love, Lena"

Both Harry and Ron sat shocked as they looked up at Hermione.

"Hermione, now THAT was brilliant." Ron exclaimed. "That is much better than my letter."

"Yes, well now you can see that girls truly are better at writing these things Ron." Harry laughed. "Let's send it. Where are you going so fast Hermione?"

Hermione had gotten up to leave the room when she was stopped by Harry.

"I have a lot of studying to do for my classes. So I will be busy. Send the letter see if I care. Earn us those two points." Hermione turned and left the room.

"She's a great friend Harry- how else would we pull off this stunt of driving Snape crazy looking for a witch named Lena?"

They both fell into laughter again and went to owl their professor.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione ran to her room as quickly as possible to run through the feelings she was having as she was composing that letter. Now, in her room of peace and quiet she began to wonder why she had been dreaming and feeling this way about her dear professor.

It was as if the letter had come directly from her heart, for she secretly longed to be with him. No, the letter wasn't easy for her to write because she was a girl- it was easy for her to write because she had some serious feelings for her professor that she would never allow anyone to know about.

She had tried for many years to hide the admiration she had for him, but now after writing that letter it was beginning to be too much. She feared that she might actually be in love with him.

-------------------------------------------

Snape closed the shutters in his classroom and rushed to his office. He had received a letter from an owl and was interested to know if it was in response to his request for special potions ingredients to be added to his stores for the next semester.

He sat down, propped up his feet on his desk and began to read something- no- this wasn't a request confirmed note- this was a heartfelt love letter from some witch he was supposed to know.

In fact it was so very heartfelt that he was surprised that he didn't recognize the dear witches' name, Lena.

He didn't know of a Lena. Maybe he didn't know of her because he had passed her by too many times. He began to wonder, Lena... Lena... who in the world was Lena? When he read the words something seemed familiar about the words and he felt a warming sensation in his heart. It was amazing that someone felt this way enough about him to write such a letter.

'It would seem as though this, Lena, has it bad for me.' He thought smugly.

This was a big surprise to receive a letter like this because he knew of no one that even remotely had feelings this deep for him. As he reread the words that were written, he desired very much to meet Lena. The very fact that she wanted to reach out and hold his hand was amazing. He must find out who she is, and go to her immediately.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione made a decision and after a lot of thinking, and she decided that she didn't want that letter to be sent after all. It was like a private journal from her heart would be released, but how would she tell Ron without being obvious that she had meant those words towards Snape?

She rushed into Ron's room to encourage him to cancel the letter and replace it with his own. After all, she truly didn't want Professor Snape to think that her feelings for him were from another witch.

"Hello Hermione." Ron smiled.

"Hello Ron. Listen, about this truth or dare thing."

"Yes Hermione?"

"I don't think we should send it." She said trying not to look too unsure of herself or her feelings.

"Well Hermione- it's kind of too late for that. Harry and I sent it over an hour ago. Snape should be reading it right now as we speak." Ron explained.

"Well, aren't you afraid that he might figure out that it was one of us?" Hermione felt serious concern.

"He won't figure it out. What would it matter if he did? It was just a prank- we've been playing truth or dare for years at Hogwarts. Surely he remembers playing the game himself. Plus, the Slytherins are going to check it out to make sure he got it. He'll probably realize that it is a truth or dare then. So don't worry dear Hermione." He smiled at her. "You know, your seventh year of school might be a lot more fun if you were willing to kick back and live a little."

"Well, I have to go back to work. Let's just hope that we aren't found out with this." She commented s she secretly hoped that Snape would find out that it was her.

"Goody two shoes Hermione Granger always worried about getting into trouble. Can't you take a break for once?" Ron requested. He was SO glad that he had written the dare that he sent on to the next house.

"Goodbye Ron." She said as she slammed his door in his face.

'It wasn't so much that I am afraid of getting into trouble, I'm more afraid of Snape finding out that it's me and not wanting it to be.' She thought sadly as she walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not JK Rowling, I give all credit to her and to her characters. I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

"Ravies- we just got our letter. Truth or Dare from the Gryffindors. Gather around." Terry read out loud.

""We Gryffindors challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Confess your love for Hermione Granger.

Dare (2 points)- Kiss Hermione Granger.

You have two hours to complete this dare."

The fellow Ravenclaws laughed.

"Well, Terry what do YOU think we should do?" Sarah questioned pointedly at him.

"Honestly I don't know, Sarah. We DO need the points. Maybe we should just find someone to kiss Hermione." He looked mischievously around the room. "Are there any volunteers?"

"Terry, we all know that you've had it bad for Hermione since you first saw her. Why don't you do it? That way it won't be embarrassing for the rest of us?" Sarah replied.

"Oh, well I guess I could be of some service if it means getting us two points, I guess I might be willing to kiss Hermione Granger." He smiled. "What a dare. Sarah, you will report to Ron when I've kissed her. Deal?"

"Ok, fine. Now go get our points." Sarah laughed.

-------------------------------------------

As Professor Snape continued to look over the letter he felt a keen awareness of someone having very deep feelings for him. But who was this Lena?

There was a loud knock at the door.

Snape rose up to go answer it.

'What in the heck is it this time?' he pondered.

When he answered the door he saw Draco Malfoy grinning ear to ear. Snape saw several hickey marks on his neck.

He pulled him immediately into his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, what the hell is your problem coming into my office after you have obviously been doing something you shouldn't have been doing?" Snape furiously questioned him.

"Well, to tell the truth I was supposed to deliver this message and then I found this really hot witch- sixth year named Julia. Amazing in every way if you get what I mean." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Anyway, before I get back to her- I need to check and make sure that you received a letter today."

Snape desired to smack him, how many times had he used girls like this.

"How would you know about a letter?" Snape asked.

"Well, the Gryffindors were asked as a dare to write you a letter from the standpoint of a girl named Lena. I was coming to check that they did so before giving them points." Malfoy said, obviously still out of breath from his encounter with Julia.

"Oh yes I DID receive that letter. So it was a joke?" Severus sighed deeply and somewhat remiss.

"Yes. I'll give them the points though. Thanks professor- I have to go. I have other people to do, I mean things to do." He laughed as he stumbled out of his office.

Professor Snape just HATED the disgusting way in which young witches threw themselves at Draco Malfoy. He ended up using every one of them and at the end they would cry so much that they were distracted in his Potions class. He wondered exactly how many tally points Malfoy had of the witches he'd been passionate with. He truly despised that git for the way that he treated women.

Well, there were only a few girls that could truly resist his charms, Luna Lovegood who had it bad for Neville and Hermione Granger who had it bad for school work and being intelligent. What WAS her issue anyway? Whilst all these other students were out gallivanting around with their hormones- she was headstrong and focused on her studies. And she was truly such a brilliant witch. Any one of those boys would be lucky to date her. The funny thing was that she wouldn't give them the time of day. He wondered for just a moment if she would have given him a chance when he was her age. Would she give him a chance now? Wow, how thoughts liked to wander.

So, he had been a part of a truth or dare- and this letter was fake- sent to him on a dare from Gryffindors? Well, he had had just about enough of the Gryffindors lately- he was going to do something this time about it. He just wasn't sure what.

As he looked at this fake letter, so much of it seemed heartfelt. Surely Potter or Weasley couldn't cook up something like this- this was purely romantic and honest about how someone felt.

Maybe there was a poet in Gryffindor that he didn't know about. Someone who could make up love letters like he or she meant them.

Well, he was going to find out which one of the twits had sent the letter and once he found out he was going to embarrass the heck out of them. Embarrass them because they wrote SUCH a passionate letter- that definitely could mislead someone's intentions.

With that he set off to start on his own plan to find out who truly wrote the letter.

-------------------------------------------

Terry knocked on the common room door- he yelled, "I need to see Ms. Hermione Granger immediately."

The fat lady in the picture said, "Password please."

"Listen, there is no password. I'm a Ravenclaw- I just need to talk to Hermione Granger." He exclaimed.

"No password, no entry." She sang proudly.

Harry walked by and said, "Terry you must have had too much firewhiskey- this is the Gryffindor's common room."

"I know, I need to speak with Hermione." He requested.

"Oh," Harry grinned. "You're here for the dare aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Terry added as he winked at Harry knowingly.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger!" Harry yelled as he opened the room. "Come down here immediately. Someone is here to see you."

"I'm coming Harry." She rushed down the steps. "Who is here to see me?"

"I am." Terry Boot stepped forward. "I need to talk to you about something." He answered.

Harry snickered and then said, "Have fun guys- I'm going back to work before my next class."

"Walk with me Hermione, I would like to show you something." Terry slipped his arm around her shoulder and she left with him.

------------------------------------------

Sarah nodded to her fellow house mates.

"Ok, now that Terry painstakingly is going to kiss Hermione Granger we get two points. What is our next dare? We're sending it to the Hufflepuffs so we can't make it too bad. Any ideas?"

"What about this-"Damon responded. "Truth- Tell McGonagall that you don't see any valid reason to know Transfiguration. And for the Dare- Skip McGonagall's class one day without going to the infirmary."

"Damon, you always know how to do these dares- you know, for a fifth year- you are incredibly awesome." Sarah said laughing. "Let's go send it to them."

-------------------------------------------

'So, they thought they would have a laugh at me as I tried to find this witch named Lena.' Snape thought. 'Well, I'll just have to create a witch named Lena.'

Maybe then, whoever wrote this letter will at least seem shocked by meeting the REAL Lena. And then, I will embarrass the hell out of them like they tried to do to me.

Snape walked out of his classroom and disapparated towards Hogsmeade to find the Lena of his dreams or rather of his letter.

------------------------------------------

"It's over here Hermione." Terry exclaimed as he motioned her over to a corner.

"Ok, what IS it Terry?" she asked rather annoyed.

"I just need to tell you something." He said ready to speak his truth.

"Yes, Terry? Is something wrong?" she questioned.

"No, I just want to tell you that I really like you Hermione. And, I would like to give you this to think on."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her mouth. He waited for a few seconds to feel her response.

Hermione began to think about the words she wrote today and about her well hidden feelings for Snape.

She closed her eyes and pretended that Terry was Professor Snape.

She reached her hands around his head and pulled him into a closer kiss. He opened his mouth; she opened hers and their tongues met with passionate rhythms. She grabbed his body against hers until he felt her breasts pushed up against his body.

'Oh, Severus.' She thought imagining she was actually kissing her dear professor. And then Hermione realized something VERY important about Terry's kiss.

She ran her fingers down his chest and continued lowering her hand until she reached his manhood and she squeezed as hard as she could.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, since he was in so much pain. Such terrible pain!

While she still held onto his prized possession she said angrily,

"If you EVER try to kiss me on a dare again, I will be taking this off of your body."

Then she backed away from him.

"Have a good day Terry." She smiled as he fearfully ran away.

Hermione was tired of playing these games with these immature boys, and the worse they were going to get- the worse she was going to get. She thought of the song 'These boots were made for walkin' and determined right then and there that she would no longer put up with the crap and games from the children in Hogwarts.

This was a brand new Hermione and she was NOT afraid to use those boots- in fact she was ready to stomp on someone again right away.

-------------------------------------------

"Justin." Laura exclaimed. "We have a new truth or dare card."

"We Ravenclaws challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Tell McGonagall that you don't see any point in studying Transfiguration.

Dare (2 points)- Skip McGonagall's class without going to the infirmary"

When he found it he smiled wisely. "I don't think any of us want to suffer the wrath of McGonagall- so I think we should just take the truth. Would you be willing to do it Laura? I mean how much do you like Transfiguration anyway?"

"Well, it's not one of my strongest points, but McGonagall does like me a lot. I guess I can take the truth. I will tell her this afternoon during class."

"1 point for Hufflepuff, good girl." Justin smiled at Laura.

He had the biggest crush on her and she still hadn't figured it out.

"Well Laura, we still need to send another truth or dare card to Slytherin. Let's do it once we have finished our truth."

"Sounds splendid Justin." Laura laughed hoping he wouldn't notice just how hard she was staring at him.

-------------------------------------------

Snape walked into the Leaky Cauldron quite abruptly.

He glanced around the bar to see if he could find just who he was looking for.

A very pretty witch stepped towards him. She had long straight brown hair, she had a sexy hourglass figure and her skin was the color of light mocha.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked.

"Don't even try anything with me, I am SO not interested." She said with vigor.

"Well, good- but I'm not here to talk to you about a proposition. I'm here to see if you might like to have a job."

"No, I'm not a whore!"

"No, no not that kind of job- I need your help because I am trying to find out which one of my students has written me a letter- it was a joke between them all playing truth or dare. But I need to find out as soon as possible who wrote this letter so that I can get my revenge. I would like to be seen with a beautiful witch like you. And this, my dear lady is the only reason why I come in search of help." Snape shook his head furiously knowing that this wouldn't and didn't make sense.

"As weird as that sounds, Professor.."

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape, what are you offering in pay?"

"70 galleons an hour and all you have to do is pretend to like me and pretend to be my girlfriend for probably a week. The most that will happen is a mouth to mouth kiss. Nothing more, of that you have my word. I just need time to figure out who this person is so they can be properly punished. And the letter was written from a Lena so I need you to act as though your name is Lena. Would this work at all for you?" He sincerely hoped that he didn't sound like a dunderhead.

"Well as odd as this all is, you had me at 70 galleons an hour. Look, my name is Sam and I have a boyfriend so I am totally not interested in anything else besides 'pretending'. But I am willing to give it a try. I could use some extra money to save up for my wedding when my boyfriend proposes." She seemed cool, calm, and collected.

Just the type of witch that Snape could deal with. Emotionally detached and obviously a good actress.

"I accept your offer. When do I begin?" Sam asked rather anxiously.

He knew she was in it for the money, but who cared as long as he found out who had written this letter and severely punished them. He had a funny feeling that when whoever wrote the letter saw Sam acting as Lena- they would already feel the punishment for their actions.

"Right now, if you are available." He replied and he left with her following closely behind.

-------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3

Justin walked Laura to class while he was admiring how truly beautiful she was. What other girl would ever take a truth and decide that she would do it? He felt that he liked her more and more each time he was near her. But he could never let her know.

"You know Laura. I'm really impressed with the way that you are taking one for the team, for our house. It's really great that you are so willing to help us out." He smiled at her hoping that she would realize just how much she meant to him.

"It's nothing really Justin. A Huff's gotta do what a Huff's gotta do. And this is what I gotta do. Plus, to be honest with you- I sometimes find myself wondering how this Transfiguration crap is really going to help me out anyway." She smiled at him.

They continued walking down the hall when their hands touched. Justin quickly took that moment to grab onto Laura's hand and they both blushed, realizing what they were admitting to each other through holding hands.

"As soon as I'm done Justin, I'll let you know- and then we can make our truth or dare card for Slytherin." She gently let go of his hand. "I'll catch you later Justin."

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stormed the hallway looking for someone, anyone to piss her off any more than she already was. She was bloody pissed that she had been a part of some sort of truth or dare and HOW DARE Terry actually carry through on it. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry in the hallway and she rushed over to them.

"Boys, it's SO great to see you." She smirked.

"How was your talk with Terry?" Ron asked as he tried to look innocent.

"We shagged each other senseless." She said trying to make them jealous.

"He was that fast, eh Hermione?" Harry asked jokingly.

"NO. How DARE you guys for putting me down as a stupid dare!" she continued, "I'm pretty sure that Terry won't be coming within 5 miles of me for the rest of my life."

"Sorry Hermione, I just thought it would be funny." Ron explained.

"Well, there is something funny- but you'll never see it." She laughed. "See you later boys."

There, Hermione had set her boots into action.

"What do you think she meant by the fact that we will never be able to see it?" asked Ron.

"I really don't know Ron, you know how Hermione is- maybe it was something metaphorical that only she understands." Harry explained.

Little did they know that as they walked down the hall in bright glowing words they had Arse Number 1 and Arse Number 2 on their backs.

-------------------------------------------

Severus paced the room trying to explain this to Sam.

"Sam, here is the letter that I received. It was supposed to be a part of a joke. Tell me what you think of it?"

Sam read the letter and smiled, "This is the farthest thing from a joke that I've ever read. I think someone truly has a bit of a crush on you, even if this was meant in jest. It's very obvious by the way they talk about you being so out of reach. I think this is a boy's handwriting, but a girl has definitely said these things. I think she might have meant them too."

"That's what I thought too- which is why YOU are here to help me. I need to find that girl and make sure that I stay as far away from her as possible. After all, I AM a professor." He explained.

"So how exactly do you need me to help you, Severus?" Sam asked.

"In every way possible. We are going to find a way to figure out who he or she is that wrote this. You're going to help me by making whoever it is jealous. We are going to make it VERY obvious that you are the Lena that wrote the letter. Hopefully after our public encounters, the person who wrote it will stand out to us." He looked pleased with himself at the plan.

"So, I'm like a private investigator and an actress?" she asked.

"Yes, Sam- and a little kissing may occur in order to find out who wrote this letter. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that should be fine- but there won't be anything else between us. Ok?" she requested.

"I completely respect that and hope that you can respect my goal." He explained.

"Oh, I do. I completely understand why you are doing this. Do you have any idea who might have done this?" she wondered.

"Well, I know that whoever it is, is more than likely from the Gryffindor house. In a few minutes I will have my seventh year class- they are rowdy and it might make sense if the culprit was in that class. I would like it very much if you could come in my classroom in a few minutes." He smiled thinking that he would immediately find who had written this letter.

-------------------------------------------

"So this is how we use transfiguration to change objects in our environment into food in case we need nutrition. This is very important in case we are ever stranded or stuck anywhere." Minerva McGonagall looked pleased with her lesson. She always loved when she had planned and executed an excellent lesson plan.

This couldn't be more perfect- and those idiots at the ministry who told her that she couldn't be the headmaster and a teacher- that's what they were- idiots. She was doing just fine thank you. Oh, a student had a question.

"Yes Laura?" she smiled at one of her dear students.

"Well, Professor McGonagall- you mention all of these reasons that you think Transfiguration is SO important. To be honest with you- I can't think of a single reason that you have given to us that has been valid to give a care about Transfiguration." Laura smiled and thought to herself '1 point for Hufflepuffs'.

"If you are unsure of the reasons why Transfiguration is important then I think you need to come spend some time with me. Not a detention, but I would like to discuss these reasons with you later after dinner. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall looked completely shocked that this attitude was coming from Laura.

"Yes Professor." Laura truly had taken one for the house, because now she was going to have to listen to McGonagall drone on and on about the importance of Transfiguration.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stormed through the hall to her Potions class, 'Fuck everyone' she thought. She had more than enough of other people messing with her. Didn't she deserve her piece of the pie without being bothered by others? As of today, there were two parts of Hermione, one part that was the kind, caring, studious student, and then the other, the angry I'm not going to take any crap off of you personality.

As she walked towards the potions she saw a beautiful witch. She had the perfect hourglass figure, long brown hair, with light mocha colored skin. She wore just enough makeup to be attractive and the boys were staring make that gawking at her.

Hermione had always hoped that she might look like her. What in the world was she doing here anyway? She was amazed as she followed after her into the Potions classroom.

-------------------------------------------

The students were seated, some were drifting off in their minds, some were well alert, and then there was Ms. Granger who was always ready with some bit of information that didn't matter to the lesson but helped her assert her intellectual superiority in the classroom.

Well, Snape had another term for it, 'know it all'.

Nonetheless, students were ready for their lesson and the lesson would begin just as soon as he introduced his special guest.

Hermione raised her hand and asked the question that was going through everyone's mind.

"Professor Snape, who is that at the front of the class room? Is she a guest speaker?" Good ole' Hermione Granger always asking the right kinds of questions.

"This is someone that I just started seeing. She asked to observe the class today to see what I do."

She waved to the students in the classroom and blew Snape a kiss.

"What is her name professor?" asked Harry.

"Her name is Lena." Snape said trying not to smile.

Students started laughing.

"What is SO funny Potter?" Snape asked.

"Well professor, what did you say her name was?" Harry asked again.

"Lena, is there something wrong with that Potter?" he requested angrily.

"No, not at all."

Harry did the best he could to contain his laughter. He looked at Ron who almost burst out laughing as well.

Hermione looked at both of her idiot friends. This wasn't funny. If Professor Snape was dating someone, then that meant he was completely off limits- and Lena.

Why did that name sound familiar?

Another seventh year raised her hand and asked, "How did you two meet?"

Severus stepped forward, "It was actually VERY nice. She sent me an owl this morning about how much she wanted me to stop and pay attention to her. The whole letter was so heartfelt that I decided then and there that she was the witch for me. And because of that letter we decided to start seeing each other."

Hermione seethed with anger- that was HER letter. Damn it to hell! She was so pissed off that she had to restrain herself from smacking the crap out of Lena. That letter was heartfelt, but it was from Hermione to Professor Snape- it was how SHE had truly been feeling and this bitch was going to steal her show? Oh hell no.

She had to use every ounce of self control to keep herself seated and not screaming up in Lena's face. Hermione watched as Neville smiled at Professor Snape.

"Well professor, it's so great that you found someone so special for you." He said. "Will she be coming to the Fall dance the day after next? Luna and I will be there."

"I think that can be arranged Mr. Longbottom and thank

you. Now, for our lesson today, take out your quills and parchment." Snape ordered as students began to follow.

Hermione sent an unspoken hex and broke the glass that was sitting right in front of Neville into thousands of pieces.

Neville jumped out of his seat as he was seriously frightened. Luna jumped up as well to aid him.

Snape scanned the classroom to see who was guilty of hexing Neville. Hmmm, no one looked guilty whatsoever.

This was going to be even more difficult to figure out than he thought.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione slammed her book closed as she prepared to leave the classroom. How DARE that Lena character use the letter that Hermione herself had written, to woo Severus Snape? She had to leave immediately before she started a cat fight.

And Neville, so kind and proper- Hermione yearned to smash more than a glass in front of him.

As she turned to leave the room Ron caught up with her.

"Hey, that was funny- we thought we were doing a truth or dare but there really was a witch named Lena. We actually brought them together." Ron laughed. "Thanks solely to your letter Hermione. Maybe now he'll get some and start being nice to us all."

Harry caught up to Ron and Hermione and started grinning like crazy.

"That Lena is one sexy witch. It's too bad that Snape found her first, otherwise I might have shown her a good time myself."

And perhaps that is the thing that bothered Hermione the most, Lena was just GORGEOUS. There was no way that she could ever even compare to someone so beautiful- so all of her dreams of being together with Snape would have to stay just that- dreams.

And who was at fault for them getting together?

She was!

"Just shut up." Hermione ordered.

"What's wrong Hermione, don't you think it is funny?" Harry laughed.

"No. Now just go away." She said angrily.

Ron let the words fly out before he had even thought about them, "It's your time of the month, isn't it Hermione?"

"You STUPID STUPID boy!" she screamed. "Aguamenti!"

Hermione sent water splashing all over Ron and he was completely soaked.

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell is your problem lately?" Ron questioned as he looked like he had just been swimming.

"Just bug off, BOTH of you." She screamed and then whisked away.

-----------------------------------------

Severus turned to Sam and smirked as though she had done a VERY good job.

"Excellent work. What are your thoughts?" he asked her.

"Well, the glass breaking was a little weird. As soon as that boy mentioned how happy he was for you. It was almost as if someone purposely did that. I can't imagine who though because I heard absolutely no one cast a spell." She explained.

"Hmm, maybe someone who silently cast a spell." He continued. "Do you think that anyone looked guilty at all?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "At this point I have no idea who would have done it. I still think though that it might be a girl who has a crush. The words in the letter are SO heartfelt. I wonder if you might look at this parchment I received though- from a blonde haired boy?"

Snape immediately knew who this had come from and he was very close to ripping it to shreds, but decided to read it anyway.

"Lena,

You are one hot witch. And I am one hot wizard. If you ever want a REAL wizard to show you a GREAT time, come find me later. I'll be looking for you. I'm a Slytherin and I promise that I can give you everything Snape cannot.

–Draco Malfoy-

Snape balled the paper up in his fist. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. He has to be one of the horniest twits that I have ever taught before."

"He's a cutie, if only he had a brother or a father, we could talk." Sam laughed.

"Do you want to visit Azkaban?" Snape laughed.

"That bad, eh? Nevermind. Back to your problem Severus. "

"How sure are you that a female has written this?" he asked glaring at her to ascertain what she truly believed.

"Well Severus, to be honest with you- I'm about 75% sure we're looking for a girl here."

"Very good. Thank you. We'll find out who she is, eventually. Here's your pay- have a fantastic day. Oh, and if you can do one more thing for me in the hallway I would greatly appreciate it."

-------------------------------------------

This was SO unlike Hermione Granger to leave anything behind in a classroom- let alone potions. She didn't have a quill to write with for next class. She had stupidly left it behind in a blind fit of rage.

She turned down the hallway towards the classroom when she saw that Lena witch again but this time she was leaning against the door laughing and flirting with Professor Snape. There were several students in the hall rushing from one class to the next.

Hermione could not believe this. That girl next to Snape, it should be HER. It was HER letter. She was so angry, upset, jealous, mad, hurt, sad, frustrated- how could it be that Lena was a real person and a part of his life?

Hermione hid quickly behind other students and before taking off in a full sprint- she sent a hex towards Lena. Quill or not- forget it- she'd rather have detention.

Severus began to laugh at Lena.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Whoever it is just marked you, you might want to go to the bathroom right away Sam." He whispered. "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------

Sam ran to the girl's lavatory and almost fainted when she looked into the mirror and saw the word "WHORE" written on her forehead.

'Oh, this is ON.' She thought as she decided that she would definitely be finding out the girl that had done this to her. She used a charm to cover what was on her head.

If Severus would have asked her what percent she was sure that this was a girl- she would have answered 100% after this latest stunt. Only a girl would truly think to do something like this. Only a girl who had some serious feelings for her professor.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh gods, it's Hermione Granger. Run!" Terry screamed as he edged himself away from her and encouraged other boys to do the same.

"Hello Terry." She smiled as she walked right past him and noticed the look of fear in his eyes and the others around him.

'These boots were made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over...Lena.' She smiled as she walked away.

-------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling. This is my plot though so please don't steal.

Chapter 4

Justin greeted Laura outside of her latest class.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did. And while I don't have detention with her, she is making me spend tonight with her to learn about the reasons why transfiguration is so important." She sighed. "Boring!"

Justin looked into her eyes and smiled. "Thanks for doing it though."

She smiled back at him, had he forgotten just this morning they were holding hands?

"Listen Justin..."

"Laura.."

"Laura, you go first." He pleaded.

"No, you Justin."

"We have to come up with the next dare. And, I wonder if I might ask you a truth."

"Ok, Justin." She responded.

"Do you like me? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked as he blushed.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." She looked so happy that he felt he could kiss her.

He pulled her into a hug and they stood there for a moment, both thinking about their new relationship and forgetting for the moment about the dare.

-------------------------------------------

Ron shook his head unbelievably. "What in the world is Hermione's problem lately?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe she just needs a break from her studies."

"Maybe she needs to actually get some." Ron laughed.

"See, this is the reason why she hexes you and not me Ron. I keep my opinions to myself. It's not like she has been going around the school pissed off. It's just you!" Harry turned down the hall and saw Terry. "Terry!" he exclaimed.

"What?" He said in a tone that sounded very much like anger.

"Hi, how are you today?" Harry desired to know.

"Besides the fact that I have been in excruciating pain for the last few hours?" he shook his head at Harry. "I guess I'm ok."

"What happened Terry?" Harry pressed for information.

"Well, I went to kiss Hermione- and she DID kiss me, but then at the end she grabbed and squeezed as hard as she could on my privates." He looked pained as he remembered it.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed. "She's been doing all sorts of stuff like that today. What in the bloody hell is her problem?"

"I don't know Harry and Ron, but a word of advice- stay the hell out of her way. She's just not right today." Terry explained. "I've got to get to class. Take care guys."

"Ok Ron, NOW I believe you. What in the heck is going on with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Harry, I don't know, and I don't know if I want to find out either."

And at the moment that Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to find out either, he saw the words "Arse Number 2" printed on Ron's back and realized that he had just found was what Hermione said they wouldn't be able to see.

-------------------------------------------

Justin held hands with Laura and smiled at her.

"Ok, do you have any ideas for the truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Well, no not really. Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I was thinking that we might send this one-

We Hufflepuffs challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Write a thank you note to the professor that you hate the most.

Dare (2 points)- Hug your enemy."

"Oh Justin, that is SO Hufflepuff of you." She smiled and laughed. "Let's send it. The Slytherins will NEVER be able to do it- it's just too kind. I'll check on them completing it later."

-------------------------------------------

Severus Snape paced the classroom and as he was teaching he kept thinking in the back of his mind about who would have sent that letter. Why couldn't he figure this out? It was driving him nuts- how in the world was he supposed to figure out who this was?

He just couldn't wait to get revenge on whoever it was. It looked like he didn't have any detentions tonight so he would look at the letter again and imagine all of the students he could possibly think of. Just because there was a hex in the room didn't mean that the girl had to be a seventh year.

He was back at zero, he had nothing- especially because Sam had said that she was only about 75% sure it was a girl.

What if it was Neville himself? Neville was known to have a feminine side and he was also a poet.

He was going to have to take some time to investigate. So far there was no one for detention, and there better not be any students in detention to distract him from figuring out this puzzle.

-------------------------------------------

Draco counted the number of witches aged 13-19 that he had slept with in Hogwarts and there were only two that he hadn't had yet. Luna and Hermione. But he would get both of them- he knew it. And then he would be the first wizard ever to shag every witch of age at Hogwarts.

After he had Luna and Hermione, he would be the most respected wizard at Hogwarts. Other wizards had tried to do the same in the past, even his own father had tried- and all of them failed miserably. But he was Draco Malfoy- surely HE would be the wizard to complete this quest.

All of the wizards in the wizarding world would bow down to his sexual conquests and most already did. But Luna and her obvious love for Neville, and Hermione with her disgusting infatuation with books. Couldn't he just leave them out of the picture?

Not if he truly wanted to have the real claim of being the sex god of Hogwarts. But how to get both Luna and Hermione he just was not sure- he knew he didn't want either one of them for Merlin's sake- but the ability to brag that he'd had every witch would be simply amazing.

He'd have to come up with a plan and act fast because he realized that most girls were beginning to see Blaise Zabini as a sex symbol at Hogwarts. And he just could not allow that to happen.

-------------------------------------------

Luna walked down the hallway holding onto Neville's hand.

"Oh Neville, please tell me again about that plant that shoots out the spiders? That was SO interesting!" Her face beamed with joy. Oh how she loved listening to him and his interests. She would never tire of him or what he had to say.

As he began to speak Neville saw Hermione coming down the hall.

"Hi Hermione." Neville said warmly.

"Hello Neville, you know, why don't you and Luna spare us all and get a room?" she barked insensitively.

"Hermione, what in the world is wrong with you?" Luna asked.

"YOU- YOU are what is wrong with me. Walking through the halls as though you own the place. Looking like you are about to snog at every moment people see you." Hermione exclaimed.

Luna was becoming visibly upset. "Hermione I don't know what I've done. I'm really sorry that you are so upset."

"No you're not, you're just glad that you have the man of your dreams. While the rest of us suffer" Hermione scoffed.

"Hermione, why are you so sad? Who is it that you want? Surely it isn't Neville." Luna smiled up and Neville. Then she walked over towards Hermione "Let me give you a hug honey."

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU WHORE!" Hermione screamed.

Luna backed up and Neville began to step forward to protect his woman.

"Hermione Granger!" they all heard a voice yelling from the hallway. "20 points from Gryffindor and you are to come to my office IMMEDIATELY."

Before Hermione turned around she knew that she had been caught by the headmaster, McGonagall.

------------------------------------------

Pansy opened the window and took the parchment.

"Oh, truth or dare from Hufflepuff. And how DISGUSTING."

"We Hufflepuffs challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Write a kind note to a teacher that you hate.

Dare (2 points)- Hug an enemy. You have two hours to complete this dare."

"What should we do Pansy?" Goyle asked looking like a sad, lost little puppy dog. And in fact he was since Draco was never around anymore and always with some witch.

"We have to either hug an enemy for a dare or write a thank you note to a teacher that we don't like. Utterly digusting both of them. Let's just skip it." She looked as though she was going to be sick. "Slytherins DON'T hug."

"Maybe write the note then." Goyle said.

"I don't know just yet," Pansy thought. "Give me a while to figure out what we're going to do."

-------------------------------------------

"Ms. Granger. I don't know what your problem is today but there have been several reports about you hexing people, harming Terry Boot, and now being caught red handed saying all those horrible things to Luna. I am VERY disappointed in you." McGonagall sternly looked at her. "I suggest that whatever is causing you this much anguish- that you deal with it. Because if you don't I will have no other choice than to expel you from Hogwarts."

Hermione sat there looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts but she had had more than enough crap from the stupid boys around here. And now to see Professor Snape basically snogging the girl of his dreams because HER letter had brought them together. Maybe it was best if she left.

"Ms. Granger, to start with I'm going to send you to Poppy to find out what is wrong with you, and then you will have detention for the rest of the week with Professor Snape."

McGonagall thought that she was giving her punishment after punishment and yet Hermione looked unfazed by all of what was being said to her.

"Ms. Granger, in all of the years that we have had the sorting hat- it has NEVER been wrong. But judging by your behaviors so far this week I would have to say that the sorting hat WAS wrong, and that you should have been placed in Slytherin."

With that, Hermione walked off to see Poppy and then would later report for detention with Snape.

She promised herself one thing though, if she saw Lena there that she for sure would be expelled from Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit belongs to JK Rowling. However, this is my plot so please do NOT steal.

Chapter Five

Everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall and everything seemed as completely normal as possible except for the fact that the Gryffindor table had squished as far away as possible from Hermione Granger. She looked as though she didn't have a friend in the world- even Ron and Harry had moved away from her.

No one wanted to upset her because she had been in a terrible rage since this morning. So she ate silently thinking over what Madame Pomphrey had said.

'Stress, it's just stress. You're stressed out from all of your classes, but you can't take it out on your friends or pretty soon they'll not be friends anymore.'

Hermione realized this tonight as she sat by herself and feeling the glares that others gave to her.

Was there no one that would come and sit by her? Had they all heard about her behaviors today?

"Is this seat taken?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Does it look like anyone is surrounding me?" Hermione answered.

"No, then I'll come sit down and have dinner with you." He smiled at her.

"Why would you do such a thing? Don't you have some girls going gaga over you somewhere in here?" She asked as she waved her arms to the girls that were eyeing Malfoy.

"Who cares about them, I've come to see you."

He hoped that he had seemed sincere.

"Well, get on with it then, what to you want?" Hermione questioned seriously.

"I was wondering if you and I could meet later tonight to talk." He smiled at her.

"You are the most disgusting boy EVER! You have at least 20 witches over there- go to them- I'm not hungry anymore. Goodbye." She stormed off avoiding what she thought was yet another truth or dare.

She didn't realize it, but as she left everyone at the table became less scrunched together and people began to talk.

-------------------------------------------

'I'm going to kill her' he thought. How DARE he have to have detention tonight of all nights. He was supposed to be spending time looking for who wrote this letter. Gods be damned- he never expected to have to deal with a student for detention.

Oh well he'd put her to work on something really stupid so that she would leave him alone and he would have time to find out who it was that wrote this letter.

He would make her pay for taking up his important time. Well, he'd finish his dinner and then head to the detention.

-------------------------------------------

"Harry Potter. How are you today?" Pansy asked.

"Ok, I guess. Why Pansy?"

"Well, I just couldn't help myself and I want to give you a hug."

Harry looked at her as though she was about to hex him. He had absolutely no trust in her.

"Ok." He said stupidly. As he stood up she whispered in his ear "Truth or Dare"

He hugged her quickly and then they both let go as soon as possible as though the other one had cooties.

'2 points Slytherin' Pansy thought.

-------------------------------------------

So, the current score of this truth or dare game was in full play, Gryffindors 7, Ravenclaws 4, Hufflepuffs 3, Slytherins 6 . This meant that the Gryffindors would have to again take the next dare if they wanted to stay in the lead.

'That's ok' Draco Malfoy thought as he envisioned how his next dare was going to accomplish two goals at once.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione walked impatiently into Snape's classroom- fully expecting to see Lena making out with the dear professor. Oh she would hex her to a bloody pulp if she ever caught that. Hermione was so disturbed by this whole situation and wished that she had never written the letter.

Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut and allowed Harry and Ron to get into trouble? Then at least she wouldn't be feeling this intense pain inside for setting up who she truly wanted to be with- with another witch that she didn't even know.

'SHE was the one who had brought Snape and Lena together.' She thought as frustration again grew from within her belly.

"Ms. Granger you are five minutes late. You will have ten minutes added on to your total time served. And five points have been deducted from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

"My apologies professor." She couldn't even bear to look at him- every time she saw his face she began to cry inside once again. "What do you want me to do tonight?"

"I would very much like to see you scrub the bottoms of each table by hand without magic. Apparently you have caused a lot of trouble today Ms. Granger which is uncharacteristic of you usually. Maybe this will help to reinforce the lesson that acting in that manner is simply not the way to get attention."

She began to scrub the desks and ignored everyone and everything that was around her.

As Snape turned to go back to his office he watched how sad she looked- what was wrong with her? This wasn't the Hermione that he had come to know over the years. Nonetheless, he had work to do and he needed to figure out who had written this letter. For Merlin's sake he wasn't a counselor.

-------------------------------------------

"Job well done Pansy." Goyle said. Crabbe clapped for her.

"You guys are retarded." Blaise announced. "Well done Pansy- let someone else come up with the dare. I have something I want you to help me with tonight."

Pansy began to blush.

Draco walked up behind Pansy and put his arms around her protectively. "You aren't trying to take my girl now are you?" he asked Blaise.

"He can't take what has already been taken, Draco." Pansy let herself free of Draco and moved towards Blaise.

"See there big bad Draco Malfoy- you can't have all the women!" he winked at Pansy and then slapped her butt as she came closer to him.

"Is this TRUE? Pansy has gone to Blaise?" Draco looked disgusted.

Pansy nodded. "Once you go.."

"Black you never go back, I know the saying." Draco continued.

"Actually that was NOT what I was going to say at all," Pansy said. "One you go for a man like Blaise- there are no other men of importance around."

"You are such a fucking racist Malfoy." Blaise taunted him. "My daddy's a rich white guy and I'm blonde- I'm the mighty Draco Malfoy. You just better watch your back in the future."

Pansy sat on Blaise's lap. "Don't we have a dare to write to the Gryffindors or something?" Blaise asked.

"No." Draco responded. "I already sent it."

"Whatever was it?" Pansy asked.

"You'll find out soon." He replied.

-------------------------------------------

Snape read through the letter again for the fifth time in a row. It was driving him absolutely batty that he had no idea whatsoever of who had written this letter.

'Who writes like this?' he was infuriated as he had no idea who would write something this deep. This was no joke and he knew it. Who was this mystery person?

Just as he was about to start comparing students' potions essays to the letter he received, he realized that he had forgotten about the detention student in the other room.

He rushed back into the room since had hadn't heard scrubbing for a while. When he walked back into the room he saw Hermione Granger sitting on the ground, fists balled up, crying her eyes out. Well, this wasn't so out of character for her, but he suddenly felt really bad.

He walked over towards her and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok Ms. Granger?" he asked professionally.

"Yes, what I mean is no. No I'm really not ok." She cried even harder.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked as he looked at her. He wasn't paid enough to be a counselor as well.

"I'm just so tired of the way boys are in this school. They are just SO immature and horrible. Just today one kissed me on a dare from his friends, and another offered me a passionate night. Why can't they just leave me alone? Let me be miserable." She still could not look up at him.

He put his arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He did this to be kind- but the minute that he did he felt unsure. He was doing this strictly to help out Ms. Granger, but damn why did she feel so good against him?

It was one thing to have a pretend girlfriend that helped to find the git who wrote him a love letter and quite another to wish for a girlfriend and consider Hermione Granger.

She felt him place his arm around her and she let everything lose- she just cried and cried about the frustrations she had been through but she certainly could not let him know that he was one of the main reasons why she was crying. Otherwise he would back away and she needed him right now.

"I agree about the boys here, they are truly awful." Snape admitted. "Especially.."

"Draco Malfoy" they said at the same time as their eyes met. A flash of heat filled both of them and they looked away immediately. Then they laughed.

Carefully Snape let go of her. She leaned her head against his shoulder not wanting him to let go.

'Ok, there is something definitely going on here that is crossing a line of some sort.' Snape thought to himself.

But he wanted to move no more than Hermione did. They just felt sort of 'right' being up close against one another.

Snape looked down at Hermione and saw how incredibly beautiful she was. When he saw the pain in her eyes from whatever had happened during the day, his heart ached for her.

She felt his stare and she closed her eyes just to take in his smell. Just to breathe and be present in the moment. To forget about all those stupid boys and imagine what she truly wanted being within an arms reach of it.

Snape whispered, "Hermione."

She opened her eyes and refused to look up at him. He took his hand and pushed her chin up so that they were looking right into each other's eyes. "Yes?" she asked. Praying, hoping, that he would kiss her as he had done in so many dreams.

"You are such a studious witch. Most of these guys around here just don't understand or appreciate who you are. One day you're going to find someone who will treasure you for the brilliant witch that you are. Any wizard would be lucky to be with you. Don't waste your time or effort on these stupid boys." He looked sincere.

She looked back at him and felt like a huge magnet was pulling her closer and closer into him as though this kiss had been predestined. And then reality set in for both of them.

"Well, your detention is over." He said. "Have a good night Ms. Granger."

"Thank you professor." She said and then said. "Lena is very lucky to have you."

He looked around the room. This mystery person- could it be Hermione Granger? No- she would never do anything like that in her life. He hoped that if it were Hermione that she would know all she had to do is come tell him how she felt because in all honesty, he was having some pretty serious feelings himself, for her.

-------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All credit is given to JK Rowling, although this is my plot- so please do not steal.

Chapter 6

Hermione left the detention feeling a lot more confused than when she had entered it. Surely she hadn't been the only one wishing that something would have happened. Oh of course she was! He had someone wonderful already to love him.

She hoped that she could quickly get over her school girl crush and move on to something better for herself, rather than waiting for a man who she knew was unattainable. Maybe that is why she cared for him so deeply anyway. He was unattainable. She took a deep breath in and blew a deep breath out and headed back to her room.

-------------------------------------------

Neville ran towards Harry with a letter in his hands. Harry was standing outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Harry it's the newest truth or dare. I think we should read it."

"Neville. Why did you run off so quickly?" Luna asked as she chased after Neville.

"I'm sorry Luna, it's our new dare from Slytherin. I thought we should all look at it before we decide what to do."

"You two are adorable." Ron smiled and them as Neville hugged Luna to his side. "Now let's figure this out. I'm going to open it."

"We Slytherins challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Call Hermione a cunt tonight.

Dare (2 points)- Hermione has to accompany Draco to the Fall dance."

Neville looked at Luna, Luna looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry and Harry shouted. "No! I will NOT be calling her anything of the sort tonight. I don't have a death wish."

"What will you do then Harry?" Luna asked still hurt from her earlier encounter with Hermione.

"Forget worrying about it Luna, I've got it." Ron shouted.

"Ron, must you always be so loud?" Neville asked.

"I'm sorry Neville." Ron said spitefully as he turned to Harry. "Write Hermione a letter from Draco asking her to the dance."

"Oh that's a BRILLIANT idea." Luna laughed.

"Why does Draco want to go to the fall dance with

Hermione anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's probably because she would never shag him." Neville said a little too quickly.

"Wait Neville, do you think he is trying to set some record?" Luna asked.

"You never know, he is a Slytherin after all." Neville replied.

"So let's draft that letter to Hermione from Draco." Ron laughed. "Then she will never suspect that it was truly a part of a truth or dare. Hermione will NEVER figure it out. She won't even..."

Ron realized the looks on everyone's faces as they were trying to warn him of something. He carefully turned his head and of course he found Hermione.

"Ron! What is the meaning of this?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione, Draco Malfoy sent a dare over here that you would go to the Fall dance with him. We have to pull ahead of Slytherin if we can't then we are tied at their next go around. So we had to take the dare and Malfoy knew it. So we were thinking if you didn't have a date that maybe you could help us get our points for truth or dare." Ron tried to explain as patiently and kindly as possible.

"Ron. I DESPISE that game it has caused so much heartbreak already- but seeing that I haven't a date for the Fall dance I am willing to go with Malfoy. I think he is a disgusting twit but I will go to make you all happy and so I don't look like such a loser without a date." Hermione held her head high as she said the last part.

"Well I don't have a date either Hermione." Ron explained.

"Exactly my point Ron!" she said. "Just kidding- I'll just do this for our house. Well, I better tell him tomorrow that I will go with him."

"Hermione you are awesome!" Harry cheered and Ron followed suit.

"Luna, I owe you such a big apology that I don't even know where to begin at. You have always been so sweet and kind to everyone. You have always been a loving, caring person. Today I took advantage big time of a hug you were offering to me. I'm SO sorry." Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes. "It's not my time of the month, I just wish I could be less miserable. Everyone has someone and I have no one and to see you and Neville gallivanting around Hogwarts- well it just broke me."

"Hermione, it is ok- I forgive you. I'm just sorry that I didn't recognize how sad you've been feeling. I'm always here if you want to talk." Luna smiled at her afraid to reach forward for a hug- Hermione pulled her into one anyway.

"You guys are just so darned cute together Luna" Hermione sighed.

"Thank you Hermione. You'll find someone for you. I'm sure of it." Luna smiled at Hermione as though there was no one else in the hall.

"Ok, this is getting sick Harry- Neville- let's get out of here." Ron said as they all left.

"So what do you make of this with Malfoy, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Neville said that he had had all of the witches of age except for us. So I think that he honestly might just want to complete his conquest over the girls at Hogwarts." Luna began to laugh. Hermione joined in.

"Yeah, at what point is Neville going to be ok with you shagging someone else?" Hermione smiled.

"Actually, we haven't done that yet. We're still just enjoying the time that we spend together."

"Luna- you and Neville are the ideal couple at Hogwarts." Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, this IS getting rather sappy. What do you say that we do something fun now?" Luna requested.

"What did you have in mind Luna?"

"Well, there is still the matter of writing a truth or dare reply to us Ravenclaws. Maybe you could write it?"

"YES! And I have the perfect idea for your next dare." Hermione laughed.

-------------------------------------------

Sleep had been kind to Hermione and she had the most marvelous of dreams. Lena went away- it was amazing. She just up and walked away and then Hermione was finally brave enough to share her true feelings with Professor Snape. She didn't care if he kicked her out or hated her afterwards; she just wanted to say her piece. And then she would know for sure where they stood. And she guessed that they stood as they had always stood as student and professor.

As she began to walk towards breakfast, she thought about the words that Luna and Professor Snape had been telling her from the night before. "Do not worry, you will find someone." But who? She decided to be kind and begin her search for him.

-------------------------------------------

"Ravies, gather around." Terry Boot exclaimed. "It's another truth or dare and this time I REFUSE to have any part of it."

"We Gryffindors challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Tell Snape that he doesn't deserve to be with Lena.

Dare (2 points)- Terry should go see Hermione immediately"

The fellow Ravenclaws were laughing and looking at Terry.

Luna smiled. "I think you should do it Terry. I mean what other harm can come to you? Plus, we'll get two points for our house."

"No. Absolutely not! Never again- once was more than enough." Terry shook his head furiously. "I would rather be in detention because of something I said to Snape."

Cho laughed, "Go see her Terry. You never know- maybe she wrote this dare."

"Fine, but if I'm missing a body part- I will harm all of you." He rushed out of the room to get this over with as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------

He sat at his desk feverishly figuring something out-

Sam laughed at him. "You're still trying to figure out who this letter is from?"

"Yes. I need to have my revenge." He explained.

"Well, after yesterday I can tell you one hundred percent that this is a jealous girl we are dealing with. It's on- after what she did to me yesterday. But you know what is funny about that?" Sam asked.

"I find nothing funny with this situation at all Sam. But what do you find so funny?"

"Well, I think it's really funny whoever she is, that she is SO jealous. And how she responds to her jealousy. She reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger."

Sam smiled.

"What were you like when you were younger?" Severus asked.

"I was a good girl. Never misbehaved- never got into trouble. Always a teachers pet."

"Did you say teachers pet?" he thought again as he felt a surge of desire for this meaning what he thought it meant.

"Yes, I always was a favorite student."

"Do you think it might be Hermione Granger?" he requested.

"Now, who in the world is that?"

"I'll point her out today. Come back into my class today to drop something by- come to each of my classes to drop something by and watch really carefully if anything happens or if anyone gets jealous. Then we can find out who it is." He explained.

"You think it will be that easy?" Sam smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm game. By the way, do I need to come to this dance with you tomorrow night?"

"Yes, if you are available it would be perfect- I think by the end of the night that we might just figure out who this girl is." He smirked. "And I can't wait to embarrass her."

"That's really mean Severus."

"I never said I was nice, Sam." He replied.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione walked up to Draco Malfoy in the great hall. He noticed that she was coming and pulled himself away from the witch he was holding hands with under the table.

"Hermione." Draco sighed. "Come sit next to me." He patted the seat next to himself.

"Ok Draco, I'm here. Did you write that dare?"

"Actually yes I did."

"Why? When you could go with any of these girls who are throwing themselves at you?"

"Well, I'm getting tired of girls throwing themselves at me. I was really hoping that we could have talked last night and you ignored me. So I thought I would add this as dare." He explained looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"Well, I accept. I will be waiting for you tomorrow night outside the Gryffindor common room. But let me tell you this- I will NEVER sleep with you." She seemed pretty determined by this fact.

"I'm not asking that, just a dance or two and to have some fun." He responded as though that was really the purpose of the date.

Then he thought, 'I'll have you screaming my name mud blood and then I'll be one down one to go.'

"Why would you ever want to go to a dance with someone like me?" Hermione wondered.

"Because sometimes I'm interested in what goes on in that mind of yours- so I'll see you tomorrow night, right at 7 outside the common room?" he asked almost ready to barf, like he gave a shit about her mind anyway.

"Yes, I guess. See you then." Hermione turned around to walk back to her table.

"Crabbe, Goyle, tomorrow night when we leave the dance early do NOT follow us. Once I have her, then there is only one more girl left before I have my record."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed so hard that Goyle almost spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Trust me boys." Draco said. "I'll speak her language and I WILL have her. And then I'll throw her back again as soon as I've used her."

-------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling. Although this is my plot so please do not steal.

Chapter 7

Hermione was headed for Potions class and walked with a happy presence down the hall. At the end of the hall she saw a very frightened Terry Boot. She knew he was here for the dare. How brave he must really be to come back although he looked in pain before she even approached him.

"Terry, you are here for the dare?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, and please don't hurt me." He said all too quickly remembering the excruciating pain she had put him through.

"I won't hurt you- I wrote the dare. I wrote it because I need to apologize to you. I'm very sorry for what I did yesterday- it just seemed like you were kissing me only for the dare. Which would be correct, right?"

"Actually Hermione, I kind of had a thing for you- you have always amazed me with your intelligence." He said shyly.

"Well, then I'm going to give you a proper kiss."

She grabbed him and prepared to kiss him. She pulled their bodies closer together and their lips barely touched.

"No, Ms. Granger, Mr. Boot- you will not be kissing in the hallway- both of you get to class." McGonagall pulled them apart and escorted each one in their own direction.

'Thank Merlin no one had really witnessed that kiss.' Minerva McGonagall thought.

Unbeknownst to her someone had; someone who definitely did not enjoy seeing Hermione trying to kiss another boy.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione was pleasantly enjoying the Potions lesson in the classroom and everything made so much sense. She began to think that maybe one day she might change places with Snape and teach in her own Potions classroom someday.

Hermione had been so calm and collected today because she received a great deal of attention last night from her dear professor and unbeknownst to him that was exactly what she needed. To be told that any wizard would be lucky to have her, that meant a lot to her, even if she couldn't be with Severus Snape.

She watched Lena walk into the room and drop something off to Professor Snape, and saw Professor Snape point directly at her. She quickly went back to writing notes.

Oh well, she didn't have a care in the world because she knew whether it would be Terry Boot or Merlin forbid Draco Malfoy that she would find someone like Professor Snape had said- and she sincerely hoped that person would take the place of her dear professor in her thoughts, her dreams and mostly in her heart.

-------------------------------------------

"Ok, so you've been through all of my classes Sam, what is your thought?" Severus pleaded as he paced around the room hoping that she would name the culprit.

"Actually, you know that girl that you pointed out?"

Severus was anxious- he was so excited that she thought it was Hermione.

Now he could live with it being Hermione that would be wonderful if she had poured those words out of her heart, because he felt somewhat the same way.

"Yes, and what of her?"

"I don't think she wrote your letter."

Snape sighed as the hopes he had, were dashed.

"Severus, you look almost upset that it isn't her." Sam laughed. "Do you have something to tell me about her?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Yes, you do- I can tell. Listen, I've been patient and kind with you in trying to help you out. You tell me about this girl."

"She's amazing. The most brilliant, beautiful witch that I've ever taught- I've always greatly admired her. So yes there is a bit of a feeling from me to her. But she doesn't feel the same way. Merlin, I can't believe I just told you that."

"Thank you for being honest at least. And personally I think it is sweet. She has seemed rather distressed lately if you ask me."

"Oh it's these boys around here- they run around with hormones between their legs. And she is different, she is special- she cares only about doing her best in school and being the best witch she can be. Just last night for detention she was crying about how they are using her. I feel like killing all of them for causing her so much distress." He smirked. "I know this seems weird, even odd perhaps."

"No I don't think it is odd at all. I think you need to be honest with how you feel about her though. Maybe even let her know. I don't think she is the culprit behind this, but what if she is?" Sam asked.

"If she is, and I find out about it- I don't know what to do. I can't act upon it. I'll just have to desire her from a distance."

"Sounds like you already desire her from a distance."

"Back to this letter, if it isn't Hermione Granger- then who could it be?" he paced the room furiously.

"I bet we'll find out tomorrow night at the dance. We'll chaperone but also we'll dance around all the lovely young witches to find out who she is." Sam replied.

"Thank you Sam, here is your pay for today."

"Do you know how I met my boyfriend Severus?" she asked.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me anyway."

"Yes, I am. He was my boss until our relationship was discovered. He is about 15 years older than me. We're in love. If you care about this girl as you claim you do- then don't let a letter take your eyes off the prize if you get what I mean." She sighed. "Goodbye, see you tomorrow night."

-------------------------------------------

"Gather round Ravies." Cho encouraged. "Terry carried through on the dare- 2 points for us. Thanks Terry."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled.

"Ok, now we have to write a dare of our own. Any ideas? We're sending it to the Hufflepuffs." Cho continued.

"I have an idea." Luna exclaimed. "Truth, tell someone you've had a crush on that you like them and Dare, get caught in the great hall snogging by a professor."

"I like how you think Luna." Cho explained. "What do you think Terry?"

"Perfect- I'll owl it."

-------------------------------------------

He pushed her against the wall and began to feel her body with his hands through her robe. "Oh you taste so good to me. Why do you taste so damn good Julia?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm yours." She smiled.

"You're driving me mad. Let's go find someplace to continue this at. After all tomorrow night I will be busy with someone else. As part of a dare."

"How will I go without dancing with you Draco?"

"I don't know, but I should probably give you something to remember me by so you don't forget me tomorrow night."

"Oh." Julia blushed as he began to reach under her robes. They were in a corner- who would see them anyway?

She began to kiss his neck again in hopes that she could leave several hickey marks claiming him as hers.

"Oh, I could do you right now Julia." Malfoy smirked and raised his eyes suggestively.

"Try it, go for it" She was so cloudy in her mind that she didn't care when, where, or how they had sex.

"Try it and you'll be in detention tonight!" Snape growled.

"Professor Snape," Draco whined. "Why can't you just leave us be?"

"Get OUT of here NOW Mr. Malfoy and YOU Ms. Ridd go to wherever you need to go- somewhere away from each other."

Draco looked sad and so did Julia as they parted.

-------------------------------------------

As everyone was together eating dinner in the great hall- there were lots of discussions about gowns that were going to be worn to the Fall dance. Some girls had no idea what they were even going to wear.

Luckily Hermione had bought and brought a sexy red dress from home when she came to Hogwarts just for this occasion. So she knew exactly what she was going to wear and how it would drive Draco wild. Well, suits him right- and too bad for him- he couldn't have her. This was all a part of a dare anyway.

Hermione squinted her eyes to make sure that she was seeing something right. Two students from Hufflepuff- Justin and Laura were snogging right in front of everyone. Snape rose immediately out of his seat and grabbed the two students by the necks and pulled them apart. "20 points each from Hufflepuff".

Justin and Laura went to sit down- Laura held up what looked like a peace sign to everyone else- but Justin knew that it meant they had just gotten their 2 points.

-------------------------------------------

So the game continued on- Gryffindors 9, Ravenclaws 6, Hufflepuffs 5, Slytherins 8. Gryffindors were still in the lead and they knew that in order to stay ahead they would have to keep taking the dares. They only hoped that the next dare wouldn't be so bad.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione finished eating and then walked down towards her detention. This would be her last one of the week because tomorrow night was the fall dance and she was allowed to attend.

As she walked that long, cold, walk to Snape's classroom she wondered what he would have her to do tonight. Something awful she imagined.

-------------------------------------------

"My plan is fully in action." Draco laughed as he told Blaise that he would be the Hogwarts sex God once he had Hermione and then Luna.

Blaise looked at him and said, "While most guys respect you for that- I don't. I think it's ridiculous that you don't just find one girl and stick with her. Sure, it's a childish dream to have lots of girlfriends, but honestly when you grow up you'll realize that there is no joy in that."

"You're just jealous Zabini." Malfoy taunted.

"No, I'm not. For YOU should be the one who is jealous. For I have the best girlfriend in the world- and YOU are the one who left her. Finders keepers buddy. You have fun fulfilling your contest for the rest of your life- I'm sticking with Pansy." He smiled.

"You mean stickin' it to her, don't you?" Draco laughed.

"When will you grow up Malfoy?" Blaise asked as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------

McGonagall had asked Severus to speak with Hermione tonight about her behaviors and to put her at ease instead of forcing her to do physical work. Minerva had hoped that Severus would be able to figure out exactly what was wrong with Hermione Granger.

He watched her as she walked into his room for detention. The words ran through his mind that Sam had told him earlier that day- about being honest with her. Sharing with her how he felt. He doubted he could do any of those things- but he thought his plan tonight might work just as well.

"Ms. Granger, I am noting that you are on time for detention." He replied.

"Yes. I'm here. What grueling task do you have for me to do tonight?" she asked almost not wanting to know.

"It's the most grueling of all." He stated.

"That's what I figured. What is it Professor?"

"I want you to come talk to me."

There were two chairs on the floor facing one another. They were sitting right across from each other- hopefully she would get the hint.

This definitely did NOT feel like a detention to Hermione, but some sort of a weird date. Nonetheless, she went to sit down.

"So what are we talking about?" Hermione wondered.

"About you. McGonagall asked if I would talk to you instead of punishing you tonight- to figure out what is going on with you lately. I thought this might be a good time for you to share about you. I know this has been a tough week so let's just take a break and talk."

"Ok, What should I share?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"What do you want to do once you graduate Ms. Granger?"

"I would like to work as a Potions professor."

Snape smirked, "Trying to steal my job are you?"

"Oh no, I meant somewhere else." she smiled.

"What is your favorite book of all time?" he asked.

"My favorite book- would have to be a series- Dantes Inferno."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because everything is so metaphorical and so much of life is based on this series. It really makes someone think."

"I too love the series too. What is your favorite music?"

"I adore classical and Latin jazz. They are both so beautiful and don't need words to destroy the music."

She smiled. "If you get to ask questions- then I get to ask you a question too."

"Whatever is it Ms. Granger?"

"Where would you like the most to visit in the world?"

"Well, that's hard." He said as he moved closer to her.

Hermione's hormones started raging.

'Think of Terry, Think of Draco' she thought repeatedly.

"I'd love to go to Australia someday." He said. "Ms. Granger, what is your favorite day of the year?"

"I have to say the first day of school because it means that I get to be back at Hogwarts so that I can learn."

"That's so very, YOU!" he smiled at her.

"I get a question." She exclaimed. "What makes you happy?"

He knew that this was the moment that he had waited for. He just didn't know how it would come across to her. He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"You." He said. "You make me very happy."

Hermione shook her head unsure that she had heard him correctly.

"What do you mean I make you happy?" she asked him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, she pulled into him as well. They both turned their heads and Hermione knew they were going to kiss- She closed her eyes and their lips were less than an inch apart. That's when Hermione remembered Lena.

"Oh my gods!" she cried. "You have a girlfriend. I'm so sorry. Look what I've done now. I'm so sorry."

Hermione ran as quickly out of the room as she could.

"Wait, Hermione." He yelled hoping to slow her down but he just couldn't. He wanted to tell her so much about Lena just being a fake but he didn't have even a moment to tell her. Just like that, she was gone.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stormed down the hallway- she must have been imagining what almost happened between her and Severus Snape. She thought that he was going to kiss her, that they were going to kiss.

Oh no, that couldn't have been it- there was no way- he had a beautiful girlfriend. But, if she hadn't imagined what went on back there- then she certainly would make him choose who he wanted at the night of the dance.

She would NOT be second fiddle to anyone. So he would just have to decide who it was that he wanted.

-------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All credit belongs to JK Rowling. This is my plot however so please do not steal.

The Day of the Dance

-------------------------------------------

Justin and Laura smiled at each other in the Hufflepuff common room.

Ernie and Hannah came into the room- "Ok Hufflepuffs, way to go Justin and Laura on earning us those two points for the dare!"

Several classmates snickered.

"Now, we have something important to discuss and that is our truth and dare to the Slytherins. We have to get them good. Any ideas?" Hannah asked.

"Justin, why don't you give your idea." Laura pleaded.

"Well, I think it is too easy for the Slytherins but I was thinking that it would be funny for a truth if they told someone of the same sex that they thought they were hot. And for the dare- that they would get to second base at the dance tonight in front of everyone else."

"How do you think of this stuff?" Ernie smiled. "All in favor of sending it?"

Everyone raised their hands and then started laughing.

"Let's get it sent Justin." Laura said as she went to owl the Slytherins.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise opened the window and got the t/d card with their truth or dare on it. He decided to read it out loud to the Slytherins that were present.

"Ok Slytherins- here is our next dare from the Hufflepuffs. I'm going to read it out loud.

We Hufflepuffs challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point)- Tell someone of the same sex that you think they are hot.

Dare (2 points)- Get to second base in the middle of the dance tonight with someone.

Blaise looked over at Pansy- and smiled. "Are you up to it for our house?"

"I'd have done it anyway with you Blaise, dare or not." She winked at him knowingly.

"You both are disgusting." Malfoy interrupted.

"Well at least I'm not taking a mudblood." Blaise shared.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm only taking her because once I've claimed her I'm only one witch away from the title of the great sex god of Hogwarts." He smiled.

"Draco, you are REALLY ridiculous. And if you think that Hermione is going to actually sleep with you- you have another thing coming." Blaise laughed. "Even if she does, what would your father say about this? You going out and having sex with mudbloods?"

"I'd explain the reasons why to him. Plus, what's he going to do since he's in Azkaban? He himself tried for the title when he was in school- he'll be proud of me once I actually get the title." Draco smiled.

"And then what Draco, will you move on to boys?" Blaise laughed. "Seriously, your record is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. While I've got Pansy and won't let go of her anytime soon- you go from girl to girl treating them like crap and none are sticking around for you. What a DULL life."

"At least I'm getting lots." Draco scoffed.

"Who said I wasn't?" Blaise smiled at Pansy. Pansy blushed.

"You know whore, at one time you were supposed to be betrothed to me." Malfoy said to Pansy.

"And thank Merlin that time is OVER! I've already found the wizard I want to be betrothed to." She walked over and climbed onto Blaise's lap where they began to snog and reach second base.

"Save it for tonight." Draco said disgusted.

-------------------------------------------

Snape paced the floor after his classes were completed- he saw Sam enter the room looking gorgeous.

"You look lovely," he said.

"Thanks. You too. Although I can't understand why you are pacing the floors so quickly." She laughed.

"I got to thinking about what you said yesterday about how I feel about Hermione, I talked to her last night, and we almost kissed."

"What happened?"

"She backed away because of you. She said that because I had a girlfriend that she wouldn't kiss me." He looked completely frustrated. "THIS is why lies don't work."

"Severus, I'm pretty sure that tonight we're going to find out who wrote that letter and then once we do- you can tell her and show her how you feel."

"I just hope we do find whoever it is tonight. Sam, you have a plan on how to figure out who it is?" Severus asked.

"Oh YES I do. I'm a girl remember- I'll be able to easily spot the girl. Trust me"

"I do. You're my last hope for finding out who wrote this letter."

"Are you ready?" she asked as he held his arm out for her to grab onto.

"Yes, let's find out who she is."

-------------------------------------------

Hermione finished applying her makeup- just enough to look pretty not too much to look like a whore. She wore silver high heels that looked like disco dancing shoes- the straps tied all the way up her thighs- they were sexy- almost Roman like. She applied body spray and put on her dress avoiding the makeup on her face.

Her dress was a bright red- strapless, showed a lot of cleavage, and was short enough that if she bent over a lot could be seen. She wore her hair down and allowed the curls to form around her face. She walked out to meet Harry.

"GOOD GODS HERMIONE!" Harry screamed. "Why can't you be MY date?" Harry was starting to seriously drool over his best friend. How was Draco so lucky to get to go out with her tonight?

"Harry, thanks. I'm feeling sort of nervous tonight. I have a funny feeling that something is going to happen tonight." She smiled.

"Someone will definitely try to shag you- forget Malfoy I might even give it a good try." He blushed.

"Well, thank you Harry. You look nice too. I hope you have fun at the dance."

"Save one dance for me, and Merlin Hermione I can see your breasts."

"That's what I was going for. So if there is no one else better to do tonight- I'll wait up for you Harry Potter!" she teased.

"I can only hope that you are serious."

"You are so sweet." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you Harry."

-------------------------------------------

Draco was waiting impatiently outside the common room- he said 7 o clock right on the dot. Why wasn't she here, and holy shit who was that sexy witch with the red dress on? He felt himself harden immediately.

She began to walk closer to him,

Merlin, forget Hermione- he had to have this girl. When she got closer and closer he realized the girl he was turned on so much by was Hermione.

"Hermione." He drooled. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks Draco. Are you ready?"

"I don't know if we should actually go to the dance with you dressed like that. Would you like to go help me with something in my room?"

"No, not right now. Maybe later." She winked at him.

"Let's go Hermione. You look absolutely hot."

-------------------------------------------

All eyes turned to the couple of the night, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Of course Draco always looked good, but Hermione looked delicious and all the boys knew it- they were drooling over her as though she was some type of spectacle.

Draco pulled her out onto the dance floor as to claim her as his date for the night. Sure, he planned to shag Hermione and add her to his list, but honestly- she was so much hotter than he ever imagined. He just couldn't wait to get her in his bed. As that 'I'm going to shag' tonight look came onto his face Snape began to glare at Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders as if telling Snape that he couldn't help himself. He pulled Hermione in closer to his body and began to rub her back.

-------------------------------------------

Snape KNEW what Malfoy's plans were for Hermione tonight- and he couldn't stand the idea of the both of them together. This had to be stopped somehow. But how? Snape had sent Sam on a mission to find the girl, but now he wanted to bring her back to make Hermione just as jealous as she was making him now.

-------------------------------------------

"Hi girls." Sam said to a group of girls sitting on the sidelines. "How are you tonight?"

"Great." They all replied. "Are you having fun Lena?"

"Oh of course I am. I always do with Severus." She laughed.

All of the girls smiled at her. "You're cool." They said.

'Hmmm, it can't be any of these girls' Sam thought. 'I need to keep looking.'

-------------------------------------------

Blaise danced to a slow song with Pansy he whispered in her ear, "I want you tonight."

She smiled and they began to kiss. He pulled her closer to his body and lowered his hands to her ass.

She ran her hand over his cock and said rather loudly "Oh, Blaise!" when several people were watching Blaise reached behind Pansy and unzipped her dress. Then he felt around her chest, lowered the dress fabric and began to kiss her breasts. She continued to touch him.

Hell, those two needed either a room or a cold shower but as other students were watching they realized that they had met the dare. 2 points for Slytherin.

Draco watched Pansy and Blaise in pure jealousy. Oh he would show them a show. He turned Hermione around and began to rub his cock against her ass as they danced. Bumping and Grinding what the muggles called it.

Hermione really didn't know what to think- but she watched Professor Snape out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. He was absolutely livid. She was loving how she made him jealous. She began to grind her ass against Draco. Driving him wild, then she bent down to pretend to pick something up. Draco began to pretend he was fucking her from behind. Hermione put on a smile and looked directly at Professor Snape.

She sent him a look that said 'This could be you'. At the end of the song she stood up and walked over to get some punch.

------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling. This plot is mine so please do not steal.

Chapter 9

Lena came up behind her- "Are you enjoying the dance?"

"Yes. Aren't you?" Hermione snipped at her.

"Yes, it's ok. Hermione, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Why are you over here talking to me?"

"What do you mean why am I here?" Sam looked inquisitively.

"Why aren't you dancing with Professor Snape?"

"Oh, I will, I'm just wondering if you know of a great place to make out in the halls." Sam hoped that she had gotten to this girl, because the more she talked to her, the ruder and ruder Hermione got. Maybe this was the girl to hex the word 'whore' on her forehead.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about your encounters with Professor Snape." Hermione shouted very angrily.

Sam knew she had touched a chord with Hermione. Maybe she had been wrong and it was this girl. She continued on.

"Can you believe that we finally hooked up after he received a letter?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it's too bad that you didn't write the letter."

Hermione was so angry that she felt she might just slug Lena.

"How do you know I didn't write it?" Sam asked.

"Because I know who did and it wasn't you." Hermione answered having to physically hold herself back from harming this witch who seemed so nice, perfect, and wonderful to everyone else.

"Who did then?" Sam begged Hermione to tell the truth.

"None of your business, it doesn't matter anyway- now go away so I can enjoy my dance in peace." Hermione hoped that Lena would leave rather soon before blood was shed.

"You wrote it didn't you." Lena seemed surprised by looking at this beautiful witch who obviously had written the letter.

"Whatever, have a great night." Hermione was completely frustrated that she had been cornered by that stupid witch Lena.

Lena rapidly walked away, "Well I'm off to dance with Severus."

"Do you take comfort in trying to make others jealous, Lena?" Hermione said in an angry tone and then stormed away.

It was that exact moment that Hermione determined to lose herself in her anger by shagging the heck out of Draco Malfoy on the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------

Lena made a beeline for Snape- "Severus, Severus, Severus." She exclaimed like a giddy school girl.

"What? Why are you so excited, witch?" he inquired looking rather annoyed.

"I found the girl- I know who wrote your letter. I know who wrote it and I was SO wrong. I know who it is." She was so excited to be able to report this to him as she knew he had feelings for this Hermione as well.

"Calm down woman- who is it?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam smiled.

"YES- I've waited for a long time to find out who the heck this is." He exclaimed.

"It's.."

"Hermione Granger! Draco Malfoy!" Severus Snape barked as loud as possible. "No more of that behavior or you will be kicked out of the dance!"

"Yeah, let's get out of the dance baby." Malfoy teased.

Hermione smiled at him hoping that he couldn't see that she really did not wish to leave with him.

"Now who were you going to say it was?" he questioned as he sincerely looked forward to embarrassing someone. Someone was going to have to PAY.

"Well Severus, you answered your own question."

"What?" he looked completely annoyed with Sam's games tonight.

"It's Hermione Granger!"

Snape stood shocked for a moment, his mouth dropped open as he glared at how beautiful Hermione looked tonight. And she, she had written that letter! He realized that this is exactly what he had hoped for. As he felt his body harden, a grin spread across his face. He was shocked to death that Sam had actually confirmed that it was Hermione.

He had some very serious feelings for Hermione, and it all the sudden made sense to him. She had been behaving WAY out of character and getting into so much trouble as of late- which all had started after she had written the letter. It made sense. It made PERFECT sense!

But now she was dancing with that shit, Draco Malfoy, who obviously just wanted to get into her dress. If she was the one who wrote the letter- there was no way in hell that he could allow her to go with Draco tonight. But what leverage did he have to get her away from Draco?

"Dance with me Sam. We're going to make Hermione jealous. Then maybe she'll come to me." Snape suggested.

"I really don't think this will work." Sam argued. "Perhaps you should just go talk to her."

"Just DO it witch!" He ordered angrily and frustrated by the behaviors from Hermione and Draco.

They made their way over to where Draco and Hermione were dancing. Snape positioned himself and Sam right behind Draco so that they were close enough to touch and he was in full view of Hermione Granger.

Snape pulled Sam closer to his body and began to watch Hermione as she danced with Draco.

Their eyes met and once Severus knew he had Hermione's attention- he closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against Sam's as if to be romantic then he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't believe this game that Professor Snape was playing- fine- if he wanted to play at this game, she could too. She grabbed Draco's hands and pulled them to her breasts- as he felt her breasts a wide grin spread to Draco's face. Hermione leaned her head back as if she were having an orgasm and cried "Oh, yes, Draco." Then she winked at Snape and smiled.

What an infuriating little twit Hermione was turning out to be! He began to rub his hands down Sam's back and pulled her closer to him. Then he kissed her as promised- only a mouth to mouth kiss. Snape smirked again at Hermione who was watching too intently for comfort.

Hermione was infuriated. She scowled at Snape.

"Kiss me now Draco." She ordered.

He pulled his head to hers and they crushed their lips together. Their tongues dancing against one another's. As she was kissing him she winked at Snape.

He was going crazy- how DARE she kiss that horny git. And she had allowed him to touch her breasts! He was going to strangle him now. It bothered him enough that Mr. Malfoy abused women- but to actually abuse the woman than Snape desired so much was OVER THE TOP. He felt like he was going to explode, but he knew that he could play the game just as well if not better than Granger could.

He watched Hermione acting as though she were in some sort of foreplay with Draco and whispered into Sam's ear. "Pretend to touch me"

Sam slid her hand down but never touched him. He leaned his head back and sighed, "Ah, Lena that feels so good." Then he smirked at Hermione who looked so bloody pissed that Snape almost had to laugh.

Hermione was bloody pissed. Pissed wasn't a strong enough word to describe what she was feeling. She leaned into Malfoy, grabbing him as close as possible so he couldn't see what she was going to whisper to Snape.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"No you don't."

He whispered as he pulled Sam closer to his body.

Hermione and Snape were so close that they were able to hold a conversation that others would not even notice- not even those people that they were dancing with.

"Yes, I do." she whispered.

"Why?" He mouthed trying to look innocent.

"I just do! And when I shag the hell out of Draco tonight, I'm going to pretend it's you."

She whispered with a smile on her face, hoping that she was sincerely driving him crazy.

"Like hell you are!" He yelled rather loudly.

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked suddenly startled as she broke away from Professor Snape.

"Nothing." He quickly responded.

"Oh, I'm going to be screaming Draco ALL NIGHT LONG!" She exclaimed as she began to grind her body softly into Draco's.

Draco grinned as he felt Hermione's body so close to him, and heard what Hermione had said. He knew that she was right, and at the end of the night that mudblood would indeed be screaming his name. And then he could say, 'one down, one to go.'

Snape shook his head no furiously.

"Oh, yes Draco." she teasingly panted as though she were having an orgasm.

The song ended and she broke away from Draco trying to get away from Snape.

"Draco, why don't you dance with Lena for a while, After all, that note you sent to her was quite amusing." Snape smirked.

Draco couldn't be happier that he would be dancing with such a sexy witch. "Gladly." He answered.

Hermione refused to even look at Snape.

He whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She shook her head no in annoyance with him.

"Let's go talk" he said.

She shook her head no furiously.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You! Now get away and go dance with your girlfriend!"

She said as though she were absolutely disgusted.

"Come with me, now." He ordered.

"No, I'm going back with Draco tonight and we're going to have some fun." She laughed.

He pulled her closer to him as though he were taking possession over her and staking his claim against Malfoy.

"What do you want from me Professor Snape?" Hermione asked furiously.

"I want to finish what we were doing last night."

"We were doing NOTHING last night." She argued.

"But we wanted to." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione was so turned on by his advances and the best thing was that no one else was even aware of what they were talking about.

"Goodbye Professor Snape, I'm going back to Malfoy." She teased.

"No, you are NOT!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out towards the hall. Hermione followed willingly although it did seem that there was a small struggle. When McGonagall watched what was happening, and gave him 'the look'; he explained "She was dancing inappropriately. I need to teach her about what IS and IS NOT appropriate at a school dance."

Draco shrugged- he didn't know or care where Hermione went as he danced with Lena. She was one hot witch, so why not? Maybe she could take Hermione's place in his bed, screaming out his name.

-------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry potter or the characters. All credit goes to JK Rowling. This plot is mine though- so please do not steal.

Chapter 10

Professor Snape dragged Hermione all the way to a dark alcove in the hallway.

Hermione glared at Snape. Why did you take me out of there? I was having fun."

"I am all too aware of the type of fun that you thought you were having back in there. That was GROSSLY inappropriate behavior Ms. Granger." He admonished her.

"So, the pot calls the kettle black." She smarted at him, her voice cold. She fixed a glare on him, clearly angry that he would accuse her of bad behavior when he himself had been doing the same exact thing.

"Whatever do you mean?" he raised his eyebrows to look like he was surprised by what she was saying.

"You, in there- basically shagging your girlfriend Lena." She scoffed while wishing that she had been in Lena's place instead.

"You have no idea about anything of the sort!" he argued spittingly towards her.

"Well then, pardon me Professor for the distracting you from your night." She argued. "I'll be heading back to Draco now."

She turned to leave and as she started to step away, he shoved her body against the wall. The wall was cold and clammy and she felt it flush against her skin.

He placed his hands on each side of her body, blocking any route of escape.

"Hermione," his gaze licked over her body, taking in her curves that were pressing against him. "Your dress for this evening, while lovely, has no place in the middle of a dance floor."

His lips were pressed against her ear when the words came out of his mouth. They sent a shiver through her body and she almost forgot why she was there.

As quickly as his body heat had touched her, he backed away forcing the cool air to touch her skin, effectively clearing her head.

"Funny how no one else seemed to think so. Why are you so concerned Professor?" she asked still experiencing a dizzy feeling from having him so near to her.

"Because it is distracting." He mentioned as she quickly glanced down at his body and noticed he was hard. She realized right away who exactly it was distracting and decided to tease him.

"To who?" She challenged him as she sexily wrapped her finger around a curl in her hair. She then stuck the curl in her mouth and circled her tongue with her finger. She knew that she was driving him insane.

"Merlin, To all the boys who have their tongues hanging out, all because of you." He argued as he ran his hands through his hair clearly sexually frustrated and taking notice of her flirtations.

"So what? Do you have a problem with a witch wishing to be desirable?" she curiously questioned him as she edged her body closer to his- causing him to almost stumble backwards.

"No, no I don't. But what you two were doing in there is highly inappropriate. Do you even KNOW what he plans to do with you?"

'She must not know about his record. That must be why she is so anxious to get back to him.' He reasoned within himself

'So, he's going to try to play the 'I'm protecting you card' Hermione thought angrily.

"He plans to sleep with me tonight. So yes I DO know his plans." She glared deeply into Snape's eyes to show just how aware she was of Draco's plans.

"Do you know why he plans to sleep with you?" Snape desired to know. He walked back towards her thinking again about pushing her body against the wall.

"Probably for some record or something to say he has shagged me."

"And you are going to let this just happen?"

"Why not? You yourself said that one day I would find someone for me. Did you not?" she quickly turned her face away from his as she clenched her teeth in frustration.

"Of course I said that, but I meant that I was hoping you would choose someone that would be worthy of you!" He tried not to give advice about who he thought that worthy person was.

"Mr. Malfoy isn't worth your time or effort- he just wants to win the conquest over you before he throws you back. Why can't you see that?" he asked angrily as he used his hands in large gestures to get the point across to her.

"What if I DO see it and think it would just be amazing if someone wanted me like that? Can't I just have my peace? Why must everything be so difficult? Ron said that I never have any fun this year and do you know why I don't have any fun? Because I am not like everyone else! Maybe I just need to be like everyone else. MERLIN WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" she screamed as she turned her head back towards his and shoved him way from her.

"Hermione, why can't you understand that the reason you are SO attractive and wonderful is because you are NOT like everyone else here at Hogwarts?" He inched his body closer to hers, aware of her arousal of him moving closer. "You will be no happier acting in the manner they do- you are set apart- you are magnificent. Do NOT ever let anyone make you feel as though you are not as important or fun, simply because you choose to be different." Each time that he had said 'you' he emphasized the word and poked his finger lightly onto her chest.

Hermione cried tears of anguish and bit one of her balled up fists in frustration as Severus moved even closer to her body.

"I just want to be normal for once!" she screamed as though she had been waiting her whole life to say those words.

"Why Hermione? Why must you be so normal? What is normal anyway?" He eyed her as though she were a piece of meat that he very much wanted to sink his teeth into. "What if you were liked just for who you are?"

She pushed him physically away. "Go AWAY. Go AWAY now before I regret saying something that I don't want to say."

"I'm wizard enough to hear this. Tell me NOW damnit! I deserve to know this Hermione!" He moved closer to her body and she began to feel the heat from him again.

At one point they were so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. Every inch of her body felt as though it were being ravished. Her breathing slowed as she struggled to breathe from his advances.

She shook her head to bring her back to the present moment.

"You deserve nothing- you're a bastard!"

With that, she smacked him across the face, "And how DARE you leave your girlfriend in there dancing with Malfoy to come talk to me, to come BOTHER me."

He smirked at her, and as he touched his hand to his face, he spoke "You can't push me away." Then he in fact moved closer to her and set his hands against the wall, trapping her body once again.

"Why can't you understand that I need you to GO, to LEAVE ME ALONE?" She stomped on his foot as hard as she could furious with his actions.

He cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and brought her face towards his face. They were so close to one another that anyone looking on would have predicted a kiss to take place.

"I don't want to leave you alone. Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because I want to be normal. I want to live normal." She breathily whispered unaware of the effect she was having in driving him absolutely mad.

He just HAD to kiss her- he looked at her luscious lips and imagined tasting them. It was like a caramel apple being dangled in front of a child. So desirable and delicious and hopefully attainable.

"How is my being here causing you to be anything but normal?" He was seriously hoping that he could refrain from touching her lips- but he felt as though he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He struggled with everything inside himself not to kiss her- but he was very aware of his innate desire to enter her mouth.

"Damn you Severus Snape! It's because I WANT YOU. Are you happy to hear that? Does that make you feel really good about yourself? Because I can assure you that.."

He could no longer hold back, and at hearing those words from her mouth his lips immediately tasted of her. She tasted even more wonderful than he had first though. She didn't kiss back.

"Damn you, Hermione- you can't say those types of things without expecting me to react"

"Why did you just do that?" she demanded an answer.

"Because I care for you. I know it's wrong but I just can't get you out of my head Hermione. I just can't stop thinking about you. It's obvious you don't feel the same." He replied clearly frustrated that she didn't kiss him back.

"How do you know ANYTHING about what I want?"

She challenged him with her eyes, daring him to say what she wanted.

"I suppose I don't. Very well then, what is it? What in the hell do you want Ms. Granger?" he looked furiously at her unsure of what to do next.

"I want YOU. Severus- I want you- and you know what the really messed up thing is?" she asked angrily as she tried to restrain herself from what she really wanted to do.

He looked into her eyes, and allowed his focus to remain there for a moment, and then he answered.

"That I want you too."

"Yes, but also that you have a beautiful girlfriend that loves you, dancing with someone else. I just cannot even believe that you would come out here and break away from Lena to follow me here and..."

Severus grabbed his wand and before she even know what he was going to do- he yelled "Silencio."

Hermione struggled to speak and could not. She began to shake her fists furiously at him She could NOT believe that he had used the silencing spell on her. How dare he do that to her- how dare someone stand up to Hermione Granger?

And the truth was she couldn't be more turned on by the way he had taken control over her body.

"I tried to do things your way Hermione, and they weren't working. So now- you're going to listen and do things MY way. Hermione, she's gone- I'll break up with her. Forget about her. The only witch that I truly care only about is YOU. Damnit why can't you understand that you and I could be SO good together?" He released the charm on her and slammed his fist against the wall.

She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled his body as close as possible into hers.

"Prove it then. Prove that you no longer belong to her. Prove to me what you desire." She said breathily as she knew that she was about to claim what she wanted.

He pushed his body up against hers as she pulled him. "Why? Why should I prove it to you?"

She moved her hands away from him and immediately blurted out. "Because I think I'm head over heels in love with you."

She gasped in shock and covered her mouth immediately. She was so incredibly embarrassed by what she had just allowed herself to say.

As soon as she said those words, the look in his eyes filled with seduction. He jerked her body into his and their lips crushed together again and this time neither one was moving away.

He pressed his body into hers and wrapped his arms around her small body frame. She rested her arms around the back of his head and pulled him in closer for the kiss. They stood like that ignoring everything else in the world going on. Like that fact that they were a professor and a student passionately making out in the hallway not too far from others that could find them.

The passion between them was incredible and Hermione felt her flesh heat up just as it did when she dreamed of this moment. She felt his tongue thrashing against hers with need and tasted him. He was delicious and everything that she hoped he would be.

She playfully bit his lip and he pressed her into a deeper kiss. Their mouths fit together perfectly and they feasted hungrily on each other. There was a certain hunger in this moment that they both had to have fulfilled. He savored her scent and wanted to go into depths deeper and deeper than they had ever gone before.

She opened her legs and pulled his body into her to feel his cock teasing her. She began to rub against him and moved in circle as his body followed hers to arousal. They stood there passionately making out, rubbing against one another, gasping for breath, as the sweat began to pour from both of them. It was certainly beginning to smell like sex as their pheromones mixed together in this desire.

He trailed his fingers down her back. He hoped that he was able to turn her on like she was turning him on. He was savoring her body.

She reached her arms around her back to unzip her dress and when she became frustrated brought his hands to hers trying to unzip the damn thing. She explored his body as she ran her hands up and down his muscular chest. She sighed with excitement as she began to wish for immediate gratification.

She broke away from the kiss feeling completely woozy as though she were going to faint. She watched how incredibly gorgeous he was and how much he wished to have her. As she could take the passion and heat radiating from him no longer- she reached into her knickers clumsily to feel and play with her body. She looked at him as she began to move her fingers rapidly over her body to relieve her ache. She stood there passionately watching him and feeling the intense emotions of the moment. Wishing very much that she could fuck him right then.

He watched her pleasuring herself and looking at him as though she wanted to have him right now. He knew that it just wasn't possible so they would have to settle for the second best.

He began to unzip his pants and painfully allowed the erection that he had been holding back to fall out of his pants. He immediately wrapped his hand around his cock and began trying to relieve himself as he watched Hermione touching herself.

She saw his cock pop out of his pants- he was large, thick, and she wanted to straddle him right then and there. The tip was purple and it strained against the palm of his hand. He was so sexy that she couldn't help but watch him palm his cock and began to move it rhythmically.

She felt her body heat and her breathing shallowed, she continued to touch herself and cried out. "Oh Gods Severus."

He could not believe the way that she called out his name. He wanted to drive himself repeatedly into her body. This was just not the time or the place. He groaned deeply from this throat.

"Oh Hermione. Cum for me."

She moved her fingers faster and deeper. She rocked against her hand imagining that it was him. She watched him move faster and more fluidly. She could think of nothing to do but kiss him. She crushed her mouth against his as they continued relieving themselves.

He squeezed her ass and pulled her closer into him.

She felt a surprising wetness fill her as she continued to stroke herself. She watched him as he gazed right at her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and didn't even give a second thought to what they were doing. It all felt SO good.

Severus felt himself about to cum- he wanted to cum with Hermione. He pulled her hand out of her knickers and moved it to cover his cock.

He reached under her dress and began to run his fingers over her clitoris. She arched her back and opened her legs as if allowing him entrance to her body. He moved his fingers in circles on her clit until she started bucking her body against him, partly because she was losing control quickly and partly because she wanted to fully feel the pleasure he gave to her by touching her.

She ran her hands down his cock and felt how powerfully hard he was. She could barely help him out because she felt SO great with his hands against her.

"Touch me. Touch me Hermione." He seethed in frustration.

"MERLIN! I need you Severus, I need to feel you inside of me." She panted.

He played even more with her clit as she came all over his hand- he couldn't take it anymore and as she bucked against his touch- he came into her hand.

They didn't even think- they kissed again and passion filled the air around them. He began to caress her breasts and he smelled her womanly scent. She was driving him crazy. The release they both received was just the start of what they both wanted. As he began to ponder chasing her back to his room- he heard footsteps.

He straightened her up, waved his wand to clean up the mess, hurriedly zipped up his pants then backed away from her just as he felt McGonagall approaching them.

"This is why you cannot get to second base on the dance floor Ms. Granger- it is totally unacceptable to be doing such a thing. I am going to send you back to your room and I will let Malfoy know of the trouble that you are in." he said sternly trying to hide how flushed he felt from within- he smelled their juices- he hoped that no one else could.

"So, this is what this is about- you and Mr. Malfoy- were going to do something inappropriate on the dance floor Ms. Granger?" McGonagall questioned with disbelief.

"Yes Headmaster when Professor Snape pulled me away. I have learned of my mistakes and I think I will head up to my room as punishment." Hermione looked sincere.

"Great work Severus." McGonagall congratulated as she walked off. "I trust you will continue to deal with this situation."

"Yes, I will. This INAPPROPRIATE behavior HAS to be dealt with." He snapped.

As soon as she walked off- he glared at Hermione and then wiped the sweat from his forehead, so sure that they had been caught. "How long before you can meet me at my room?"

"Who said I was going?" she teased.

"You naughty witch-Hermione Granger you are driving me wild! I can't decide what in the world I want to do with you."

"Hopefully several things-It's your choice whatever you do to me first. I'll be at your room in five minutes. Be there or I'll go back to Malfoy."

With that, she turned away and stormed off.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 11

She could not believe what had just happened in the hall, and how wonderful he felt to her. She had one thing on her mind and one thing only, showing him what she was made of. Sure, she had never been with anyone before, but she was determined to show him a night that he would never forget. And she hoped that they would pleasure each other for at least the rest of the night. She yearned to touch him again and to feel him in her hands again.

She stumbled walking to his room. She felt a flutter in her stomach of excitement- she thought she would be nervous about giving herself to someone- but the only thing she could get nervous about was the possibility of getting caught trying to get to his room.

She cringed with excitement as she imagined their naked bodies moving together in passionate rhythms. Sweat pouring from their body's moving in powerfully fluid actions.

She headed to her room to grab her things.

-------------------------------------------

He walked and almost glided back to the dance hall realizing what they had just done and how much he yearned to do even more to her. She absolutely drove him insane!

As he was heading back to get Sam he saw all of the boys crowded around her as she was dancing with all of them. He would pay her more tonight as her 'findings' had brought he and Hermione together. And it was only going to get much better from that point on. He imagined seeing her naked body- and a familiar excitement spread over his body. He couldn't wait to have her scream his name. And she would- and he would scream hers.

"Lena, it is time to go." He said smiling at her and winking towards the Headmaster as though she knew what he needed to go do.

Minerva winked back and excused him from his dancing responsibilities.

"Mr. Malfoy, your date was expelled from the dance. She acted very inappropriately and will be detained for the rest of the night." Now that wasn't a lie at all- was it?

She HAD acted inappropriately towards Snape, and she would be detained- in his room all night.

"I suggest you find another witch." He said as he stormed off.

-------------------------------------------

"Sam, thank you so much for everything. You were a great help."

"What did she say?"

"She said nothing." He smirked.

"Well you two were gone an awfully long time- and she didn't return. What do you mean she didn't say anything?" she wondered.

"Words weren't needed." He raised his eyebrows suggesting just what they had done.

"Wow- you two act fast." Sam laughed. "I hope you are really very happy together. Where did she go?"

"You mean where is she headed to?"

"Yes."

"My room." He smirked at what that meant.

"Go you! Hey, does she still think we are together?"

"Yes, and she might still believe that I'm seeing you."

"What? That's not good." She exclaimed.

"Will you do me the honor of breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I will." She laughed as they turned down the hall.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione was hiding around the corner from Severus's room. She spotted him walking with Sam- and she wondered what was going on.

'I thought he was done with her' she thought frustrated. She decided to linger longer and listen to their conversation.

She thought he might have seen her.

"Lena, it's over between us."

"What do you mean Severus?"

"I mean, I don't care for you anymore."

"Why not? What did I do wrong?"

"You just weren't the witch for me. There's someone else."

"There's someone else?"

"Yes."

"And what is her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"You mean that witch you were always talking about? Well, she is lucky to have you. I shall be forever sad without you. But I knew from the moment her name fell off of your lips that she would win in the end."

"Goodbye Lena." He gave her a hug and slipped 100 galleons into her hands and whispered in her ear. "Best of luck with your boyfriend."

-------------------------------------------

Hermione felt terrible that he was breaking up with Lena right in front of her. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about this. After Lena left she stepped out of the corner and whispered. "Severus."

"Come quickly my love." He motioned her over to his door.

She ran as quickly as she could into his room.

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said you were done with Lena." Hermione whispered.

"I would give up any witch if it meant that I could be with you. Come, come sit down with me. I want to fully see you before I ravish your body."

She walked over to the couch and sat down. He sat beside her and pulled her legs onto his lap. He began to rub her feet.

"Tell me Hermione, what has been going on with you lately? It seems as though you have been distracted by something- clearly unfocused."

"I've been focused. Focused on you. How long have you known?" she questioned him.

"How long have I known what?" he looked innocently at her.

"That I wanted you." She explained.

"Until tonight, I had no idea-"

"Surely you knew that we almost kissed twice. When you had your arm around me and I didn't want to let you go." She reminded him.

"I wasn't sure of anything Hermione. I was so sure of how I felt about you, that I was unsure about how you felt about me." He rubbed her legs.

"Ok, this is sweet and everything but let's get the show on the road." Hermione teased.

"I want to know something before we do anything else. Just one question- truth- and you may ask me one truth."

"Ok, I'm up for the question." She said expecting a sexual question.

"Hermione, did you mean what you said when you said that you thought you might be falling in love with me? You can take a moment to truly think about it before you answer me because I realize that this is a serious question and therefore merits fur.."

"Yes. Severus, the answer is yes."

"Don't you want to think about it?"

"What is there to think about? I am falling for you and have been for a while now. At first I was embarrassed, but now I'm glad that I have fallen so hard."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her hand gently.

"I get a question." She teased.

"Yes, that's right. You do! Ask away-"

"Well, here is my question. Why did you ask me if I meant that? Why do you care?"

"Great question- I expected something else. It's also hard for me to answer." He looked nervous to answer the question.

"Why is it hard for you to answer?" she wondered.

"Because I don't want to scare you away." He looked seriously into her eyes.

She prepared herself to hear that he didn't love her, and that was ok. She highly doubted that she would be scared by anything.

And then after he said his piece, she WAS scared. "I love you NOW. And I would very much like for us to be together forever. This is why I wanted to know if you meant what you said."

"Oh gods Severus." She sighed as she pulled him on top of her. "Make love to me."

Their lips met again and this time they were savoring each other fully. He began to run his hands down her sides tickling her while she began rubbing her body against his erection.

"Divesto" Hermione called out as their clothes disappeared immediately. She was totally eager to get started.

"Hermione!" he laughed completely surprised by her actions.

She deepened her kiss and to show him exactly what she wanted- she opened her legs and sighed as she felt him against her body.

Hermione sighed as she felt his hands on her and she pulled her body farther down the couch. They kissed and groaned as they both wanted so much more and were already passionately making love.

Hermione rolled over on top of Severus and instead of being on the couch, they fell to the floor in passion.

"Just take me." She cried.

"Don't you want to go slower witch?"

"Not with you- now, just do it- I want to feel you inside of me." She sighed.

"No. I'm going to fully explore your body before I do anything of the sort." He smirked.

"Please hurry." She cried out.

"In good time." He looked up and down her body- "Well, well- this is nice." He said as he found her spot of pleasure. He placed his hand against her body and began to softly rub the palm of his hand against her pleasure.

"Oh, Severus." She cried. She felt his hand against her womanhood and the movements shook her to her core. She began to push back against his movements, treating his hand as though it were fucking her.

"No." he said as he pushed her body down.

He opened her wet folds and began to run his finger around the shape of her pussy.

"Oh you're so pretty." He sighed as he admired her.

He began to more forcefully trace her body.

She sighed in passion of feeling his touch against her, feeling every touch and relaxing in the feeling of his touch against her.

He felt that she was soaking wet and decided to play with her a bit. He rubbed his thumb against her clit at first slow and soft, and then faster as he watched the look on her face change from pleasure to one of great and dire need. That look of need, of her needing him- drove him wild.

"Cum for me Hermione." He soothed. "I won't give you what you want until you do."

She fought against him, she didn't want to cum yet.

He quickly flicked her clit with his finger and watched the fluid flow softly out of her. "MMMM" he cried. Delicious to watch, and as he dipped his head down delicious to taste.

He opened her folds once again and began to use his tongue to lick back and forth over her pussy. He focused his tongue on her clit, applied pressure and began to lap at her clit in fast, fluid motions as she came again on his tongue.

She felt as though she would explode again, did he know what this feeling did to her? She couldn't contain herself- as every cell in her body was screaming out in pleasure.

He rose up and kissed her mouth. She tasted her juices in his mouth. His tongue was soft and supple against hers full of great need. She didn't want to take her time but he was forcing her to.

"Severus, I need you."

"I need you too Hermione." He sighed.

"What I mean is, I want you inside of me, NOW!"

He couldn't argue with that and he desperately wanted to be with her as well. To fill her, to take her, to savor her. Gods how he had waited for this moment and for her to be so excited about it was amazing.

He leaned over to kiss her breasts and he groaned quietly. Her breast fit so nicely in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple and softly bit into it.

"Gods!" she screamed as he moved to the other breast. She began to rock her body against his unable to stand the feelings of ecstasy inside of her. She ran her hands through his hair and then pulled as hard as she could against his head.

"I need you NOW."

She buried her face into his neck to savor his scent.

He ran his hands down her arms, and she opened her legs even wider for him. She hoped that he would realize how seriously she wanted to feel him inside of her.

"Please." She cried out as she saw him struggle against her body.

He was fighting for restraint; she was fighting for his body. His hands locked around the back of her thighs and he gripped her for dear life. He finally spread her legs apart and began working to give her what she wanted.

She looked at his body and as she licked her lips she saw his manhood and it was delicious. She desired to take it into her hands, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more of his teasing.

He trailed his fingers up her stomach and caressed her breasts. She began to straddle his body. "Fuck me." She cried out in passion.

"Are you sure you want this?" he inquired to make sure that this was what she was wanting.

She nodded her head emphatically YES.

He positioned her above his body and began to slide her down on top of his cock- when he felt something stopping him.

"Hermione. You're a virgin." He said shocked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked.

"I need to be careful with you." He said sincerely.

"Like hell you do!" she said as she began pushing her body down on top of his cock.

"Wait a minute, or you're going to hurt yourself."

"After the pain is the pleasure, either fuck me or I will fuck you Severus Snape."

He pulled her down farther onto his hard cock, It took all of his control not to thrust up deep into her.

Hermione clenched her muscles tight.

"You have to relax, Hermione. Let go if you want to let me in."

Hermione closed her eyes and started breathing deeply and relaxed her body. As soon as she did she felt him fill her and break past her barrier.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

She felt the pain, but it was bittersweet compared to the pleasure she was now feeling.

"Yes- now fuck me- keep going Severus. Take me!"

She squealed in pleasure as he began to thrust himself deep inside of her. She began to ride him softly at first and then harder and faster.

The passion was intense and the room began to smell of sex.

He groaned from the passion and pressed his finger against her clit as she came over him.

He felt her juices slide all over his cock and he flipped her body over so that he was on top of her. He felt her muscles tightening over him and struggled to catch his breath while he tried not to cum just yet.

Hermione slapped his ass and then grabbed him closer into her body. She wanted to feel him, all of him inside of her.

She grabbed his thighs close, and held on for dear life as she rocked her body against his, she felt herself about to release.

"I can't move if you keep holding onto me like that." He panted.

"I'm sorry, you just feel so good."

He grabbed onto Hermione's hips and pulled her up to him and slammed her body on the ground again and again.

Sweat poured down their faces- Severus began to shove harder and harder into her body. He began moving her across the floor with how hard he was rocking her.

"Oh Gods!" she cried as she began to breathe shallow breaths.

She rolled over on top of him again and rode him with a steady rhythm as he wrapped his strong arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She lost her rhythm and thought about just how amazing it was that he was inside of her, that they were one. The thought absolutely drove her wild. She wanted more, more, more.

Severus groaned against her and rolled her onto her side. He parted her legs and with his thumb on her clit began to enter her harder, faster, and deeper than ever before.

"We're going to cum together Hermione. Ok?" he asked unsure of how much longer he was going to last. "Not yet." He whispered as he pressed harder on her clit and drove himself passionately into her.

"Gods Hermione. 1.." he pulled out of her and fucked her again nearly moving her across the floor.

"2" he whispered preparing something else devious.

Hermione smiled at him sexily and dug her nails into his back pulling him into her as hard as she possibly could.

"3" yelled Hermione.

Her body began to jerk wildly under his- he stopped moving in her and she felt him release again and again and again inside of her.

"Oh shit!" She cried, feeling him within her, she panted. "Gods that was GREAT!"

He looked at her completely surprised that she had off'd him instead of him finishing what he had started.

"You drive me WILD Hermione." He screamed as he finished cumming inside of her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She laughed.

And out of breath he fell to the floor on top of her.

He kissed her mouth sweetly and she kissed him back.

"Merlin, Hermione that was, damn, even words cannot describe what that was." He couldn't move, he was completely drained.

The look in his eyes told her that he was just spent.

"How can you be a virgin if you can do that to me?" he teased her.

"I assure you I'm not a virgin anymore. How do you feel taking the most precious thing from me?" she teased him.

"Wonderful. I love you so much Hermione. I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me." He sighed as he kissed her face. Their legs still intertwined and Hermione's hair spread out on the floor.

"Even moreso- and I'm not even done yet." She smiled.

"And since you have been in control up to this point I DO have one thing to say. Since you gave me five minutes to get here tonight- you have somewhere to meet me in three minutes- in the shower and don't bother to put any clothes on either." She rolled him off of her and shakily made her exit.

"Gods Hermione Granger, you are going to be the end of me!" He said as he smiled from within.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 12

McGonagall watched as Lena walked down the hall. She followed after her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I'm tired." She explained.

"Well, where is Severus?" she inquired.

"He's." Sam realized that she had to be very careful how she phrased the next part so that Severus and Hermione could have their time together. "He's working in the library on some research."

"That sounds just like him." McGonagall smiled. "Do you think we will be seeing much more of you around here?"

"No, we actually broke up tonight. He is very dedicated to this school and his students." A smile flooded her face as she thought about just how much he was dedicated to one of his students.

"Why are you smiling Sam?" McGonagall asked.

"Excuse me?" Sam realized she was caught.

"Your real name is Sam, isn't it?" she phrased again.

"Yes." She said hoping that Severus had told her the whole story.

"Where is he really?" McGonagall wondered.

"He is where I said he was." Sam smiled trying to leave this uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible.

"Can you explain for me, what was going on between he and Hermione Granger earlier this evening when I found them in the hallway?" McGonagall smiled.

"I really am not sure what you are talking about." She smiled.

"So if I go up to Ms. Granger's room she will be there- right?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm not sure where else she would be." Sam said.

"Hmmm, I can't even begin to imagine where she might be." She responded.

"Where do you think she is?" Sam asked McGonagall.

"I think they are together. Which is why you are leaving so soon."

"Together? Doing what?"

"I think you know perfectly well what they are doing. Something completely inappropriate."

Sam looked shocked. She couldn't betray Severus and she refused to speak about where Hermione really was.

"I don't know what you're talking about- what would they be doing that was inappropriate?"

"Oh, I think they are working on a secret potion Sam. With those two eager potion makers, you never know." She said laughing.

Sam felt as though she were going to faint because the secret had been discovered, and then McGonagall surprised her.

"Yes, I suppose they might be."

"I KNEW it. Two brilliant minds like theirs- of COURSE they would come together in this way." She mentioned.

"That must be why I smelled something in the hallway when I approached them earlier."

"Yes, that must be what." Sam said. Damn those two- doing something in the hallway?

"Well, it was truly nice to meet you." McGonagall said as she returned to her post inside the dance.

"You too, goodbye." Sam turned and walked out realizing this would be her exit.

-------------------------------------------

"Students, this completes the dance for tonight. I hope that you have all had fun. As always there is no funny business- everyone will return back to their own bedrooms and all hallways will be patrolled. If one of you should return to the wrong room or be caught in the hallways you will be IMMEDIATELY expelled. Good night students."

Collectively there was a great sigh from the students. McGonagall always took away all of their fun. Everyone began to break up and go their own directions as the dance was over.

Draco looked around the room. 'Where the hell is Granger?' he thought. How was he supposed to break his record now?

He walked over to Julia deciding to settle for her tonight instead.

"She never said anything about alcoves, what do you say, Julia?" He whispered into her ear.

"I am saying no, Draco! I am tired of you using me when you just can't find someone else. I'm going with Dean. Goodbye Draco! Don't bother to look for me. I've already cried too many tears over you!" she sighed.

"Ready babe?" Dean asked.

"Absolutely." She winked over her shoulder at Draco and turned on her way.

'Maybe it was like Blaise had said, maybe it was better not to waste your time on some stupid record. '

-------------------------------------------

"I can't move." Severus laughed.

"Well, fine, I will just pleasure myself in the shower." Hermione laughed just as there was a loud knock at his door.

"He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his waist to answer the door." He didn't even realize when he answered the door that he wasn't clothed that there were clothes on the floor.

He stuck his head out and saw McGonagall.

'SHIT' he thought. He used his wand to get rid of the clothes on the floor.

He heard the shower running and Hermione was in it. McGonagall rushed into the room.

"Severus Snape!" she argued. "Why did you break up with Lena?"

He hardly understood how this was her business, but she WAS the boss.

"Well, she just wasn't the witch for me. I found someone else." he sighed hoping she would leave.

"Is that the shower I hear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I was just getting ready to take a shower." He sincerely hoped that Hermione hadn't started without him. And also that she would be quiet and realize that Minerva was there.

"Well, I won't interrupt you- but KNOW this. I KNOW what you and Ms. Granger have been up to and I can't say that I approve, although I might approve if you share it with me."

Snape's mouth dropped open and he looked completely shocked as though she was asking for something absolutely revolting. He thought he might just throw up. How dare she want to share in his and Hermione's passionate encounters?

"What would you like to have shared with you?" he asked cautiously and hoping she wasn't asking for what he thought she was.

"The potion that you two are working on." McGonagall said in a 'like duh' fashion.

"Oh gods- Minerva- you found out about the potion" he said hoping to cover his ass.

"Yes I did and I hope that you know that I expect a full report from both of you at the end of the week about whatever you two are working on." She explained. "In the meantime, take your shower and have a good night."

She turned to leave unsure of why she felt like something else was going on there that she didn't know about. Just as she was leaving she heard, "Oh Severus!"

-------------------------------------------

"Harry, where in the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron- did you ever see her come back from the dance?" Harry asked.

"No, no I didn't." he responded.

"She was kicked out of the dance." Luna answered as she followed close by with Neville.

"Kicked out of the dance?" Ron asked. "Why?"

"The rumor is that she was planning to shag Draco." Neville said.

"It's just a rumor. Apparently she went back to her room." Luna explained. "Snape sent her there."

"Really? That's too bad. I would much like to talk to her tonight." Harry smiled as he remembered exactly what Hermione looked like. Of course he didn't want to 'talk' persay.

"Harry, shut up" Ron said angrily. "Just because she promised something to you, doesn't mean she would have actually followed through on it."

"You never know Ron." Harry smiled.

"What did she promise you?" Neville asked curiously.

"Nevermind them Neville," Luna said laughing- she kissed his cheek and then turned to go back to her own house.

-------------------------------------------

"Pansy, you were amazing tonight." Blaise said as he kissed her passionately.

"Only for you Zabini." She smiled.

He walked to her and wrapped her arms around her back. He kissed her neck. "I want you to come back to my room with me Pansy."

Malfoy burst into the room and caught Zabini and Parkinson in a kiss.

"I'll tell Snape if you two go into the same room tonight." Malfoy taunted.

"I'm going to kick your ass Malfoy. You tell anyone and you're dead. I don't care how rich you are, mudblood lover." He argued.

"Blaise, be kind to him. His date left him halfway through. He is probably upset."

"It's not my problem whatever the hell Malfoy feels. I'll tell you one thing- if he tells about you coming to my room I WILL kill him- bad date or not." He smirked.

"I love it when you're nasty Blaise." She turned around and began to rub her body against him.

"How utterly disgusting-" Draco cried.

"You want a show or should we go back to my room Draco?" Blaise asked clearly turned on by Pansy.

"Fine, go to your room- just know that she once said I was the best lover she ever had." Draco scoffed jealously.

"That was until I found Blaise." She sighed dreamily. "Good night Draco."

'How dare they be so happy and into one another?' Draco thought. 'Pansy was supposed to be MY woman.'

Then again, he didn't have any women. He had messed everything up with everyone. Even Julia left him tonight when she told him that she was tired of him leading her on and she walked off with Dean.

The whole night had truly been embarrassing- Hermione had gotten him all hot and bothered and then when he asked other girls to dance several turned him down because they knew he really didn't want them but sex. He felt lonely and he thought as the prince of Slytherin he was supposed to feel wanted.

"Oh YES, Blaise." He heard Pansy scream from the other room.

'Damn this' Malfoy thought- how dare someone be getting some while he was alone.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, we still haven't written the truth or dare to the Ravenclaws." Neville explained.

"Yes, what should we dare them to do?" Harry asked thinking of something bad.

"I've got it!" Ron explained. "Truth- Tell Flitwick he looks like a troll. Dare- Go disturb Professor Snape in the middle of the night at his room."

Harry laughed, Neville looked concerned.

"I'm sending it off-"Ron exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------

Luna sat by the window wondering what it might be like to be able to spend the night with Neville. She knew that she loved him- she wanted to totally give herself to him one of these days. Then again, maybe they would wait until they were married. As Luna began to imagine her perfect wedding with Neville she saw the owl at the window. She carefully opened the window and saw the t/d symbol on the card.

"We Gryffindors challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point) - Tell Flitwick you think he looks like a troll.

Dare (2 points) – Disturb Snape in the middle of the night at his room"

'Oh this is EASY' Luna thought as she realized she would take the dare for her house. In a few hours she would sneak to Snape's room and make up some excuse for going.

-------------------------------------------

"Hermione. Do you realize who was just here?" Severus looked completely nervous to still have her in his room in case Minerva rushed in again.

"No, who was it?"

"Professor McGonagall. She said that she knows about us. That you and I have been working on a potion together and she expects a report at the end of the week." He threw his hands up into the air.

"Wow, well at least she didn't catch on to what we were really doing." Hermione said.

"That's true. So I'm sorry it was longer than 3 minutes." He explained.

"That's ok- I already pleasured myself."

He looked angrily at her, "You did WHAT?"

"Well you see, the water faucet- I let water drip over the.." He looked really disturbed that she had moved on without him. "Severus, I was just kidding! I've been waiting for you."

He threw off the blanket and joined her in the shower.

As soon as he stepped into the shower she began to soap down his body. She soaped up his chest, then brought the soap lower and lower as she covered his body in lots of suds.

"Why, Ms. Granger- aren't you going to wash yourself as well?" he asked passionately.

"Yes of course I am" she said as she grabbed on to both of his shoulders and pressed him against the shower wall with her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rub her breasts and body against his. She pulled her body up on his and down again as though she was trying to pleasure herself on him.

He kissed her mouth- and began to rub his body against her movements.

The water splashed into their faces as they tried to breathe.

Severus set her down off of him and allowed his fingers to trail down her body and wash the suds off of her, she used her hands to brush the suds off of him.

She climbed on the ledge of the shower and while she held her arms in place to hold herself up, she spread her legs as wide as possible without really having a place to sit.

He could not believe that she could contort her body into such positions. But he wasn't about to take her in this position when she could fall. So instead he helped her to lay her down on the floor of the shower. Her head and back lay flush against the shower floor then he lifted her legs into the air and spread her legs. He sat down on the shower floor with her.

He leaned over her and kissed her mouth which sent chills down her spine. Then he began to tease her with his cock.

The water continued to splash in their faces. He placed her legs on his shoulders and began to enter her. He entered slowly at first being careful that he did not hurt her- he was still concerned because he had just taken her virginity.

When he saw the look of pleasure on her face- he continued pressing himself into her. Something about the way that she had her legs over his shoulders while he fucked her just turned him on so much. He started to move inside of her at a brisker pace.

"Give it to me, harder, harder Severus." She cried.

He began to enter her with more force and started humping her against the wall as quickly as he could. Her whole body was moving as he moved her against the shower floor. She moved her body against his as he entered her again and again.

She started to stand up to see if he could follow her. He stood up with her- then she did something so erotic that he thought he would cum in anticipation.

She bent over and grabbed her ankles. "Now try it" she said.

He took her from behind with great vigor and passion and thrust into her again and again with quick motions. He saw her head turning pink and realized that all the blood was rushing to her head. He tried to hurry and finish up so that he could save her from the blood rush.

"Oh no you don't- not yet." She ordered. She turned around into the position she was in before- holding onto the sides of the shower and straddling her legs on the shower. "Now." She said.

He entered her again, she bucked back against his body to give him more pleasure. She spread her legs and encouraged his entrance again. Painfully he fucked her one last time and then emptied inside of her again and again.

"Gods!" he cried out. "Hermione- this is SO good."

"I know, and now- meet me in the bed in three minutes. You are really great at sex Severus." She laughed. She gathered herself and wrapped a towel around her body. As she dried off she realized that she truly was giving him the best sex of his life.

"I wasn't aware we were having sex Hermione."

"Where have you been?" she asked as he also stepped out of the shower with her.

"With you, but I thought we were making love."

She kissed his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now, instead of meeting me in three minutes- you're going to have to take me to your bed."

They kissed passionately as he carried her off to his bed. What in the WORLD did this witch want from him- they had made love twice already and she wanted to do it yet again. 'Merlin' he thought. 'How did I ever live without her in my life, and how will I ever live without her again?'


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 13

"What are you doing here Luna?" Cho asked cautiously as she watched her fellow housemate staring out the window.

"Well, I am just thinking about Neville and also getting ready to do a dare." She turned around to Cho.

"What is the dare?"

"I have to go wake up Snape in the middle of the night for the dare."

"Luna, and you are going to do this?" she looked at her.

"Yes, it's not a bad dare. I can handle it."

"Well, you GO girl! Did you have fun at the dance with Neville?"

"Yes, I did. How about you? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, but I miss Cedric so much! It's hard to be at these events without him."

"I'm sorry Cho. I can understand that. It must be really hard for you."

"It really is, but I'll make it through."

Luna hugged Cho. "Let's write the dare to the Hufflepuffs. We can make it as funny as you would like."

"You are such a sweet friend Luna- you always know how to cheer someone up." She tried to smile. "So what funny thing should we dare the Hufflepuffs to do?"

"Well, I was thinking something along these lines..."

-------------------------------------------

"We Ravenclaws challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point) – Ask Harry Potter for his hand in marriage.

Dare (2 points) – Break out of your common room tonight and knock on the Ravenclaw tower door."

Justin looked around at everyone in the room after reading their truth or dare card, and after taking inventory of the room had decided that no one wanted to do either one of those things. He was tired of Hufflepuffs not being in the same ranks as the rest of the houses.

"I'll go." He said simply.

Laura looked at Justin- "No, what if you are caught? McGonagall said anyone caught would be instantly expelled."

"Exactly Laura, I'm not going to get caught." He smiled at her.

"Justin, please don't do this. I would be so sad without you. If you are expelled..."

He covered her mouth with a finger and hushed her. "I'm not going to be caught. And that's that."

"Well, when are you going?" she desired to know.

"Right now."

"You mean when everyone is patrolling the halls?"

"I'll be fine. Just trust me." He said.

He turned to kiss her cheek and after he saw her blush he turned to make his exit.

-------------------------------------------

Draco watched Pansy saunter out of Blaise's room heading back to her own.

"Pansy, had a little fun did you?" he looked absolutely disgusted.

"No." she replied.

"Then what was that I was hearing?"

"That was me having A LOT of fun!" she smiled as she remembered what she and Blaise had just done.

"Pansy, why him? Why not go with someone who can treat you right, like me?" He moved closer to her.

"Draco, no way. Not after you treated me the way you did- I thought at one time I would love you forever- but the way you have been after all of those girls- including the mudblood- there is just no way that I will ever be with you again." She shook her head at him.

'How dare he try to proposition her when he knew she had just been with Blaise. He was acting like, like, a Malfoy.'

"Please, give me one more chance. I'll treat you like a proper witch deserves to be treated." He promised solemnly.

He began to rub his hands down her arms. "Pansy, please. Just for one night. Blaise doesn't have to know."

She did enjoy watching him beg but he must not understand how she felt about Blaise. She decided to let him finish feeling her until he discovered exactly WHAT had happened in the other room.

"Draco, it's over between us. I miss you, yes. But I don't love you- and I could never play second fiddle to the conquests that you have in mind. I must be the goal. And Blaise," she sighed dreamily. "has made me the goal."

Draco continued to touch her arms.

'If I can just touch her enough and show her enough of my charms, then she will come back to me.' He kept repeating in his mind as he worked harder and harder at looking sad. He truly had missed her. He continued to feel down her arms until he grabbed her hands.

He looked down absolutely mortified- "What in the HELL is this?" he demanded to know looking down at her hand.

"Blaise asked me to marry him tonight." Pansy looked so proud and happy as she looked at the ring she was wearing on her right hand.

"What a stupid ring- you know I could buy you a MUCH better one." He explained.

"I don't want one from you Draco. I want this one from Blaise." She smiled as she thought about how happy he was when she had said 'Oh YES Blaise'. "We're in love. Something that I highly doubt you would ever understand."

Draco looked at her with absolute disgust! "So you love him, do you?"

"I do." She proclaimed so proudly. "Yes, I do!"

Draco shoved her out of the way. "You are a WHORE! You were PROMISED to me! You broke that promise and I will spend the rest of your life making you wish you never wanted to be Mrs. Zabini. I will make your life a living hell- unless..."

She looked bloody pissed at what he was promising.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you sleep with me tonight." He knew that if she slept with him that he could make her scream loud enough to wake Zabini and then it would be OFF.

"No." she replied adamantly.

"What do you mean no?" he demanded an answer.

"I mean NO. I LOVE Blaise- I will NOT sleep with you. Do your worst Malfoy- as long as Blaise and I are together we'll be happy." She shoved him out of her way as she headed back to her room.

Draco grabbed her arm and refused to let her go. "Maybe you don't have a choice about what to do with me tonight." He said threatening her.

"Fuck off Draco." She said as she kicked him as hard as possible in his Malfoy jewels.

Sure enough he let go.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Blaise had been watching to see how Pansy would respond to Draco's advances. And he couldn't be happier with how she dealt with him. And soon enough- Ms. Parkinson would be Mrs. Zabini. Well, she wasn't a perfect witch- but she WAS the witch of his wildest dreams.

-------------------------------------------

"Cho, someone is at the door." Luna said shocked as though she were about to scream- she had just started to prepare to leave and bother Snape for her part of the dare.

Cho opened the door and saw Justin-she smiled at his bravery. "Justin, tonight you just proved that perhaps you belong in Gryffindor. That was totally brave- two points for you Hufflepuffs. Try not to get caught on the way back." She smiled at his bravery as he snuck away.

Why couldn't she find someone like that? Brave, wonderful, true, a Hufflepuff with such bravery. Then she realized that she had found him, and lost him. Tears came to her eyes. When would she ever get over Cedric? Never- not for the rest of her life and she just needed to move ON.

As she waved Luna off she made a decision- she had to go for the man who was in second place in her heart. It was time to declare her love for him, it was time to take a risk, make a chance. Time to show that she, Cho Chang could move on from her first love.

And with that she grabbed a quill and a parchment and began to draft her letter to Ron Weasley.

-------------------------------------------

He carried her to the bed as quickly as possible. Then lay down with her. He could not believe that they had already made love twice in one night and gods how he would like to keep her there all night. Now that she was in his bed, she felt like she was right where she needed to be.

"Hermione." He whispered breathlessly between each kiss.

"I know, I know." She replied. "Just kiss me for now."

Their bodies moved passionately over the bed, legs were intertwined as they moved on one another. Kissing as though their night had to end and it did. Hermione knew that she would have to leave and she truly did not want to. She kissed him deeply as she rolled on to of his body to straddle him again. She wanted to leave him with a way to miss her.

"I'm going to miss you Severus."

"And I you, Hermione."

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I want you to meet me in my classroom tomorrow even though it is the weekend- I know that it is a Hogsmeade weekend, and I can understand if you don't want to stay- but we should probably work on that potion unless we want McGonagall to really figure out what we've been doing." He looked over her body one last time and told her "Stay still- don't move"

She looked scared, "What is it- is it a spider? Please do not tell me that it is a snake."

He put his mouth over hers. He kissed her to make her shut up instead of performing a spell.

"I just want you to stay right there, I want to see your body because I want to remember you as I see you, perfectly, right before I close my eyes tonight and dream."

"Gods. I love you." She said no longer holding back how she felt.

"I love you too Hermione." He kissed her and as he looked up and down her body- she began to move under him.

They began to make love once again.

-------------------------------------------

Luna walked patiently down the hallway- as quietly as possible hoping to be as lucky as Justin had been. She did not want to be one of the unlucky ones who were caught tonight, but she secretly hoped that Draco Malfoy would be caught. That jerk deserved to be caught as he tried for his stupid record with Hermione who had already been sent to her room and in trouble for it. She wished she could tell Hermione just how stupid she thought Draco was and how unfair it was for her to be kicked out of the dance.

Just as she made her wish she saw Hermione walking out of Professor Snape's room.

-------------------------------------------

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you. I will miss you tonight." She sighed.

"Give me my goodnight kiss then-" he smiled at her, actually smiled.

Her heart leapt for joy and she kissed him not aware that someone was very near to watching her.

"Think of me tonight." He whispered in her ear as she left.

Hermione turned around and faced Luna.

'Holy shit' Hermione thought believing that she had seen everything. 'What the hell do I tell her?'

"Hi Luna." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione. Did you get dared to do this too?" Luna looked dreamily at Hermione.

"Get dared to do what?" Hermione wondered.

"To wake up Professor Snape?" Luna explained.

"Oh, oh YES um- Ron sent a dare to you and," Hermione struggled for the words. "I came down here early enough to make sure that I could meet you and you wouldn't get in trouble with one of his stupid dares. Yes, that's it." Hermione struggled as she looked into Luna's eyes to see if the poor girl actually had any idea of what had really happened. Showing that she knew nothing, Hermione knocked on the door for her.

"Hermione," he exclaimed smiling knowing that she wanted one more time before she went back to her room. Gods she was amazing. He saw Luna next to her and immediately stopped smiling and straightened up. "I mean Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, I came down here remember to warn you that Ron had sent a dare to Ravenclaws- and Luna came to fulfill it. I will give her the points for the dare. As she did come to see you." Hermione explained. Desire still lingering in her eyes- why the hell did she have to leave? She was NOT done with him by any means.

"Ok, thank you- goodbye." He slammed the doors in their faces.

"Hermione, did you just notice how happy he was to see you?" Luna asked completely unaware of the situation.

"I noticed nothing of the sort. Now come on Luna, let's sneak back to our houses." Hermione pleaded, hoping that Luna would never figure it out.

-------------------------------------------

Draco sat up wide awake angry about his actions towards Pansy- after all she was just a whore and would come back to him eventually. This ring meant nothing at all- he could still have his chance. Why- when he was the Prince of Slytherin was he alone tonight? Damn that Hermione Granger- it was HER fault. Why was she kicked out anyway? Because she told him she wanted him tonight?

'Stupid Snape ruins everyone's fun' he thought.

Suddenly he felt something on his neck- he looked down and saw a large knife against his carotid artery.

He began to see his life flash in front of his eyes, someone was going to seriously kill him. Who in the hell did he upset now? He soon found out when someone whispered behind him.

"If you EVER touch my fiancé like I saw you touch her tonight- a lot more will be hurting than just your tiny balls Malfoy." Blaise said. "I WILL cut your neck!"

"What a threat." Malfoy laughed at Blaise.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise you ass. Ask her to sleep with you again or touch her like that- and you're dead." Blaise smiled an evil smile. "Even your money couldn't save you Malfoy. Do you understand me?"

Draco gulped and completely understood. He wouldn't mess with Pansy again. It was as simple as that. Blaise moved the knife away from his throat.

"You," Draco gulped. "You must really love her."

"I do. So see to it that you leave her alone!" he barked.

"So, I guess this means I can't be the best man." Draco joked.

"What a quick study you are!" Blaise commented snidely.

They both looked out the window at their reflection- Blaise acknowledging that he would truly kill for Pansy, and Draco realizing that Blaise would follow through on his threat.

They both at the same time saw the owl fly towards the window. In the owl's talons was a parchment with the familiar t/d printed at the bottom.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione successfully entered the common room to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley still awake and talking or what looked like arguing.

"Ron, you have to be kidding me!" Harry stood up frustrated with his best friend.

"No, I'm not- she sent this to me. I know how she feels about me and I feel the same." He explained.

"How could Cho feel anything towards you? She kissed ME!" Harry stormed through the room.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we always give each other looks, and notes, and I just sort of knew. I mean after Cedric died, she came to me several times to cry on my shoulder. I was there for her. I feel the exact same way. Why couldn't she admit this to me at the dance?" he wondered.

"Because it's a joke Ron. Cho has no interest in you whatsoever." Harry explained.

Harry walked to the door as he saw Hermione come in.

She didn't look like the same gal he had seen earlier.

"Hermione. I thought you were in your bed!" Harry laughed.

"Um, yeah about that Harry." She grinned.

"Where were you?" he asked directly.

"I was in the library studying. The WHOLE time." She said solemnly but to Harry and Ron it was obvious that something was different about their friend Hermione.

"You didn't save yourself for me tonight, did you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry- it's not that I'm just tired."

"Tired from being shagged senseless" Ron added.

"Shut up Ron!" she laughed, but then she smiled because she truly had been shagged senseless.

"Great, Cho loves Ron and the one hope of being kissed tonight by a beautiful witch flies out the window." Harry looked very upset.

"I don't know what the deal is with Cho, but.." Hermione walked up to him and kissed him slightly on the lips. "Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned around and watched her walk to her room as Ron drafted his letter back to Cho. Why did he, the boy who lived, have to deal with so much crap in his life?

With that he looked out the window hoping that there was someone out there for him.

"Harry," a soft, feminine voice whispered behind him. "I'd give you a kiss if you let me."

He turned around with a smile on his face to find a beautiful witch indeed, Ms. Ginny Weasley.

------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 14

Hermione woke up the next morning, well rested. Her body was tired but her mind kept playing through what had happened last night. She tried to count the number of times he had said 'I love you' to her. Was it four or five? She loved him so much. How difficult it was going to be though to keep their relationship a secret, and a secret it must stay. She smiled just imagining his face again and how gentle he had wanted to be with her. She wasn't sure how she was going to make everything seem like nothing had happened.

She walked happily to breakfast blissfully unaware of the events around her. She just wanted to see him again. But she knew that when she saw him, that she would have to pretend like there was nothing going on at all. So as she prepared to enter the great hall she also prepared for the greatest acting role in her life- that of being someone who was still in just a student/professor relationship with Severus Snape.

-------------------------------------------

Draco ripped the parchment with the small t/d on it in half. He was tired of playing this game and was sick of all the crap in his life. Why weren't the women responding to his advances anymore? He would just have to find Hermione Granger again this morning and have his way with her. Before he left to go see Hermione- he decided that he would read the truth or dare parchment after all.

"We Hufflepuffs challenge you to a game of truth or dare-

Truth (1 point) – Profess your love for someone in another house.

Dare (2 points) – Kiss someone who you think hates you"

'Well, well' Draco thought smugly 'It seems that Ms. Hermione Granger and I will be accomplishing two goals at once.

---------------------------------------

Cho rushed up to Harry and Ron. Harry realized that Cho had made a mistake and was coming to tell him about it.

"Ron, I got your letter. It was SO sweet." Cho smiled at him as she reached down to grab his hand.

Ron held her hand and smiled at Harry in a sort of 'told you so' glance. As they walked in to the great hall Harry realized that he probably should have taken Ginny up on her offer.

-------------------------------------------

'Snape, mean, grumpy, angry, spiteful person. That is who I have to be.' He thought as he imagined her body against his again. How perfectly their two bodies fit together. How sweetly she called out his name, and how they had made sweet, passionate love, three times in a row. He had to stop thinking of her and get back into his snapelike mood.

With his mind made up, he stormed into the great hall- he saw her standing by and averted his eyes from her straight to the table. He stormed in and sat down in his place to eat. He saw her across the room and their gaze met for two seconds and he started a conversation with Flitwick to avoid how drawn to her he felt.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione was on her way to the table to sit down and while she was doing her darndest to ignore him. He was so hot though and for that two seconds that their eyes met she felt herself get wet. How in the hell did he do that to her? Just a look, a simple glance and she was wet and ready for him again.

As she thought about him, his body, the way they had made love on the floor, how they sexed in the shower, how they had so many passionate moments on his bed, and their joint release in the hallway- she blushed with happiness. She was lost in her memories when she felt someone approach her.

"Hermione, Granger baby. Honeybun. I missed you last night. I'm sorry that stupid Snape sent you back to your room." Draco sighed. "But I'm really glad to see you this morning."

"Hello, Draco." She replied curtly.

He pushed his body closer into hers- she tried to move away and then he pinned her between his arms against the wall.

"We're going to finish what we started last night Hermione." He raised his eyebrows to remind her of exactly what they had started last night.

"Actually Draco I am not interested in the.."

He pushed her body up against the wall and even though she was fighting against him- he pressed into her and started to kiss her. He crushed his mouth roughly against hers.

She tried to squirm free from him but was unable to move- in her mind she called out 'Severus help me'. She was still being kissed by Draco and fighting back, hoping that Snape would hear her thoughts and help her out. She closed her eyes feeling as though she were going to pass out from fighting against Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh how interesting." Snape said to something that Flitwick talked about even though he was not in the least impressed with whatever the hell he was talking about.

He looked down at his food and heard Hermione's voice inside his mind 'Severus, help me'. He looked around the great hall for her and saw that she was pushed against a wall and against her will being kissed by none other than Draco Malfoy.

He jumped over the table he was sitting at and tore like a flash towards Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione felt faint and could no longer fight against Draco- she opened her eyes and as she did she saw Snape jump what looked to be at least 10 feet into the air and rush to rescue her from this jerk. He pulled Malfoy away from Hermione and shoved him as hard as he could across the room. Malfoy almost flew across the floor.

Snape held his wand at him and shouted "I should CRUCIO your ass for the terrible things that you have done to the female students at Hogwarts."

"Do it" a couple of girls cheered.

Snape didn't realize what a spectacle he was causing, but he heard cheers from the girls and realized that they hated this cretin even more than he did. With his wand still pointed at Draco he whispered, "If you ever touch Ms. Granger again- I WILL use an unforgivable. You'll just have to wait and find out which one." With that he turned away from Malfoy and walked to where Hermione was standing.

"Come Ms. Granger." He said as he rescued her out of the great hall.

The professors looked on while McGongall spoke VERY sternly with Malfoy about his inappropriate behaviors.

"Severus, please take her with you so that she can work on that potion. Mr. Malfoy- NO Hogsmeade for you today at all."

Draco watched as everyone in the great hall turned against him. The boys were laughing because they thought he was a jerk for trying to steal the women that they loved, and the girls kept repeating "Thank you Professor Snape."

Apparently the girls at Hogwarts had dealt with enough from Malfoy. And he was beginning to understand that not only would he never complete his record but he may not have another chance with any of the girls at Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------

Severus walked with Hermione quickly down the hall as his robe swished behind him. He had rescued her from that ass. He had heard her call out to him in his mind, and it was at that moment that he realized they were meant to be. Not just now, but for forever- and that they were already bonded through thought and action.

He realized then and there that he had to be married to her. He loved her, she loved him. They were bonded in a way that most witches and wizards did not understand- they were meant to be. But how, how did one go about asking for a hand in marriage?

-------------------------------------------

Hermione walked frustratingly down the hallway, upset because of what Draco had done to her, and appalled at the way the girls in the Great Hall began to throw themselves at Snape- if only he would crucio the bastard. She felt some twinges of jealousy because she felt that he belonged to her. How DARE those other girls even look at him like that!

"Hermione." He started.

"Severus Snape, the hero. Thanks for saving me- you've earned the love of a thousand witches back there." She said in an ungrateful tone.

"Hermione, I know you called out for me in help. I heard you." He exclaimed, so excited that they could communicate in that special way.

"Yes, I know. Thanks for saving me." She tried to sound genuinely happy about the situation.

"But what is wrong then?" he asked, pondering why she seemed so very ungrateful.

"It's nothing." She sighed.

'If only he knew how much it bothered me the way the other girls were looking at him.' She thought.

"When you say it's nothing it generally means there is something. What is wrong? Are you upset that I threatened to use an unforgivable on Mr. Malfoy?" he wondered.

"No, it's just- the girls in the great hall- the way they were staring at you- as though they all wanted to get a piece of you and it hurt me because I felt like.."

"Shut up, Hermione." He said as he looked around- making sure that no one else was able to hear what he was going to say. "When I said that I love you- I meant it. And I meant it exclusively. I don't give a bats ass what those other witches in there felt about me. I love YOU. And ONLY you."

Hermione held her arms around his neck- jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his body. He carried her with the quickest movements that he could. He walked her to the nearest classroom which happened to be unlocked and cast several charms and spells over the doors.

Their mouths crashed together full of hungriness, full of passion, full of immense emotion. She turned her head sideways and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she began to move her body against his in passionate movements.

"Gods take me now Severus. I need you!" she cried out.

He carefully lay her down on the floor.

"Divesto." She screamed as he began to move on top of her body.

She felt his muscular chest heavy against her breasts, she felt his erection against her pleasure, and as she kissed him she felt a part of her heart grow as she realized she had to marry him. This was the man of her dreams and if she didn't end up married to him, she would forever think of him and when she married, the poor wizard would never measure up.

Severus Snape was brilliant, wonderful, kind, protective, and one of the most powerful wizards that she had ever known.

He felt her open her legs for him, he thought that she might want some foreplay added into the mix so he backed away and whispered, "I want to pleasure you."

"No!" she cried out in agony. "Take me, Take me NOW Severus. I need to feel you inside of me. I need us to become one. I need..."

He had heard more than enough encouragement and thrust deeply into her. He drove harder and harder into her and then completely withdrew to tease her.

"Oh gods- PLEASE!" she cried out.

He looked at her face which was full of desire- and he knew what he had to do.

He plunged into her wet pussy. He began to bang her across the floor. He was wildly pumping her body and she was screaming in passion.

"Severus! Oh gods, yes- do it to me. Yes. I love feeling you inside of me."

She couldn't believe how great this felt- he was entering her so hard and fast that she was moving across the floor- she felt the cold slick floor under her body and she moved in jerks across the floor.

Her hair scraped against the floor as he moved her with his body.

Finally, she felt her head against the wall and he knocked her against the wall- being so careful not to hurt her- but she loved the way that he took control of her body. His manhood was large and wide and she felt him hitting a special spot each time he entered her.

Her body was full of passion and she tried to kiss him but she saw he was so focused on giving her what she wanted that she saw the sweat pouring off of his forehead. He was SO delicious and felt so good to her.

Feeling him inside of her, driving into her- she thought she was in heaven. And to top it all off- knowing that just down the hall were a lot of people that had no idea what they were doing or that they were together. It was amazing.

She recognized the smell of their sex and smiled. She looked up at his face- he was screwing her so intensely she couldn't believe it.

She laughed, "God you're so good right now. What are you doing?"

"I'm claiming you, and I'm going to leave my scent with you so that the next shit that tries to mess with you knows better than to mess with my woman!"

He rocked inside her harder and harder as he said 'my woman'. How incredibly sexy! As she thought about this and how much he loved her- she relaxed her body and felt his thumb on her clit, "Cum for me Hermione. I want to cum together."

She couldn't believe how great he felt on her clit as he was fucking her.

"MERLIN SEVERUS!" she screamed so turned on that all she knew to do was to take it and enjoy the passion.

She came all over his sex organ, She was dripping wet.

He felt that she had released over him and felt so close to release himself. He continued to do her, then she opened her legs even wider and bucked back against his body to throw him off track.

At that little move, he allowed himself release.

"AAAA!" he groaned.

She felt him empty at least 5 times into her. He crashed against her body. They continued to make out- their naked bodies rubbing against one another.

"I love you, I love you so much Hermione." Severus said as he moved her hair out of her sweat streaked face. He kissed her forehead.

She felt a tear coming from her eye. "I love you too. How are we going to pretend like none of this is happening when we're so obviously in love?"

"I don't know Hermione, it feels so right- but others say it's so wrong. I love you though- so much. I hope you love me as I love you." He sighed.

"I love you more than my own life Severus." She kissed his lips and rolled away from him. "Let's go work on that potion."

They both began to dress again to go back to his office. Both Severus and Hermione had a very bad feeling that their relationship would be discovered very soon by someone who definitely would not understand.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy sat on Blaise's lap and smiled at him. He held her there and then sweetly kissed her mouth. "I can't wait to spend forever with you Pansy. To make you Mrs. Blaise Zabini."

"Oh, Blaise." She smiled at him and then kissed his lips. "You are acting like such a Hufflepuff."

"You make me feel like 100 Hufflepuffs, but don't forget I still have my Slytherin side!" he laughed.

"Prove it to me." She teased him.

He grabbed her and bent her over his lap and trailed his fingers up her legs to find her spot of pleasure. He moved her knickers aside when someone burst into the common room.

"Holy hell, you two are at it again?" Draco laughed.

"We never stopped going at it." Pansy smiled as she moved Blaise's hand away from her.

"So, I did the truth or dare and Snape snapped on me." Draco sighed. "What in the worlds did he do that for? And he threatened to crucio me. I should break my father out of Azkaban to kill him."

"No one feels sorry for you Draco, you treat every girl like shit." Pansy argued. "We're all sick and tired of the way that you try to use us. I don't think there was a girl there today that didn't want to see you crucio'd." She laughed.

"Not to mention boys- I would have loved to see that myself, Pansy." Blaise egged on.

"Well, I thought the ladies liked to get with Draco." Draco responded. "After all, I'm the best fuck anyone around here can get."

Pansy laughed as she looked at Blaise.

"Should I tell him Blaise?" she smirked.

"I don't know, maybe it might help him- who knows?"

"What, what is it now?" Draco wondered impatiently.

"Draco, don't take this the wrong way- but you are TERRIBLE in bed. You are SO selfish that you forget there is another person there. You just don't know how to do it." Pansy laughed at him.

"What?" he asked mortified.

"You heard her." Blaise said, challenging Malfoy to do something about it.

"But Pansy, you always said I was so good- and I used to be able to make you scream." His ego was definitely deflating quickly.

"I said you were good because that was what you wanted to hear. I screamed because girls are really good at faking orgasms. If you want to know how to really be good- learn from Blaise." She looked at Blaise. "He's simply the best there is."

He pulled her into a kiss and they began to make out once again. "Come with me Pansy" he wimpered.

"I'll race you." She challenged him.

"Ok, meet you in my room." Blaise said. "On the count of three Pansy."

"One, Two.." Pansy ran as quickly as possible to his room.

"I didn't say three yet-" Blaise explained.

"You were going to." She teased.

"You are SUCH a Slytherin." He smirked as he ran after her to his room.

'Why must I always be tortured by those two?' Malfoy thought to himself. He was beginning to feel like a complete loser. He had to pull himself together- he was Draco Malfoy. And the name Malfoy meant that any girl he met would be more than lucky to be with him.

He thought about visiting Angelica later- he hadn't been cruel to her, and he adored the way that she played Quidditch. Maybe, just maybe he would have a chance with her.

As he looked around the room he decided that it was high time for him to write that truth or dare to the Gryffindors.

-------------------------------------------

So the points were being tallied, and the game continued on, it caused pain, it caused pleasure, it caused a lot of detentions- but in the end it was ALL worth it. The current score was Slytherin 12, Gryffindor 13, Ravenclaws 10, and Hufflepuffs 8.

The Gryffindors couldn't be any happier.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione left the room first, she had a large smile plastered to her face. After all, she had just made love to the man she wanted to marry. How often was it that a witch was so lucky?

As she walked towards Snape's office she thought of him and him only- she wished that everyone that was deserving would find the happiness that she had found in him. She felt sorry for people that had lost the loves of their lives- like Cho- poor Cho with losing Cedric. She was a kind enough girl and Hermione sincerely hoped that she would be able to move on.

Just as Hermione was thinking these thoughts she saw Cho snogging in the corner with Ronald Weasley. Hermione grinned- they deserved each other- they deserved happiness. She decided to cheer them on,

"Go Ron!" she cheered.

"Hermione!" he said clearly embarrassed by her encouragements.

-------------------------------------------

He had just rocked her world, he sent her sliding across the floor until she was unable to ask for anything harder or faster. She felt unbelievable underneath him and she moved to and against his rhythm. She really knew how to work her body to make him cum.

Gods she was good. But he didn't just want her for sex, he wanted to explore the little things in life with her as well. He wanted to hold her hand- to kiss her gently, and to hold her. What he truly desired was to hold her.

And hold her he shall- in fact as they worked on the potion no one would be present except for Draco Malfoy who would be with the headmaster during the whole Hogsmeade trip. Severus looked forward to using his brain in conjunction with Hermione to come up with a GREAT potion. In fact, he hoped they would be able to make even more potions in the future.

-------------------------------------------

Harry paced down the hallway; he looked for that cute red headed witch.

"Ginny, how are you today?"

"I'm great Harry, how are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you."

"Do you mean that?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do- you are such a beautiful witch. Stay with me in Hogsmeade."

She grinned ear to ear as he took her hand into his and walked away.

-------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter and I give all credit for the characters to JK Rowling. This is my plot however, please do not steal it.

Chapter 15

Severus walked abruptly to the Potions classroom to meet Hermione. He seriously hoped that she would get there first and that no one would have any serious questions about their arrival. Had they really just had sex for the fourth time in a row in the past 24 hours?

'Wow she is amazing.' He thought as he happily walked down the hallway.

"Feeling well today, are we Severus?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Now, you just broke up with Sam last night. Who is this new witch in your life?" she asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Oh, you don't know her. She's way different from most witches." He explained trying to get away from Minerva as soon as possible.

She grabbed his arm and spoke sternly to him, "I should like to meet her as soon as possible. You know how close we all are at Hogwarts. I would really like her to feel involved in our school."

"She already is." He said before he thought of how it must sound.

"She is?"

"Well, what I mean to say is that I have spoken often about the school to her, so she already feels involved. There won't be a need to meet her." He sighed hoping to quickly move away from her. "Well, I'm off to work on that potion with Hermione."

"What did you just call her?"

"Call who?"

"Ms. Granger."

"I called her Ms. Granger."

"Oh ok." She said. "See you later Severus."

She had heard what Severus had called Ms. Granger. She really hoped that the feeling she was having was just that, a feeling because if not she would have to do something in her headmaster role that she just wasn't ready to do yet.

-------------------------------------------

He stormed into the classroom and saw her already at the table trying to put ingredients together.

"Hold it, hold it. WAIT!" he yelled as he watched her messing with his supplies.

"What in the world is your problem?" she asked as she saw the mortified look on his face. "You don't like me working on the potion without you?"

He looked pained to admit it, "I just don't want you to mess up my supplies- I take pride that they are well organized just as all potions professors take pride in."

"Are you SERIOUS? And here I thought you were worried that I had started without you?" she smiled at him. "I'll try not to mess anything up, well at least not too badly." She winked at him to tease him.

He stood there amazed at how beautiful she looked mixing the potion of which he had no idea exactly what she was making. "What are you starting on?"

"I'm working on a polyjuice potion that doesn't require a piece of hair to use. I'm working on one that can have a spell put upon it instead of going through the trouble of actually getting a hair. I had a bad experience with that once." She smiled as she remembered it.

He walked up to the front to see what she had done so far with the potion.

"Do you know how long people have been trying for a potion like that Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"It sounds to me like you are doubting my intelligence." She said as she poked her finger in his stomach playfully.

He pushed her hand away softly, his look to her gave away what he was thinking- they were in a place where anyone could walk in at any moment.

"What have you used so far?" he asked.

"A little of this and that- I'm following this, but trying to take this part out." She said as he stood behind her to look at the part she had taken out.

She felt his presence behind her and wondered just how they were going to get through this potion without kissing each other.

-------------------------------------------

Minerva McGonagall looked absolutely livid about Malfoy's behavior and gave him his sentence.

"I'm sorry, I know I made a mistake- I was hopeful that we could come to an agreement." He explained as he slyly dropped the pouch of money on her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy- I have no need of your money and in fact I cannot deal with you right now in my state of anger. The only other teacher not at Hogsmeade right now is Professor Snape, now go see him immediately and let him know that I've sent you."

Draco grabbed the money and as he turned to leave the room stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

"I saw that Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said spitefully. "I would like to think your parents had raised you better, and then I remember who they are."

-------------------------------------------

'How DARE that stupid wannabe headmaster say something about my parents!' he thought as he stormed down the hall to visit Professor Snape.

Sure he would do some grueling task, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with the hormones of one crazy lady trying to be headmaster.

As he turned down the hall towards Snape, he really wished he wouldn't have taken the dare this morning. In fact, he wished that he never would have even thought about Hermione Granger.

She was the cause of all of his problems, stupid mudblood. If only he could have gone to Hogsmeade he would have found a witch to spend some time with even if the time was very limited. He swore that he would make her life a living hell for not kissing him back this morning.

After all, at the dance last night- she had been 'all over him'. How was he supposed to distinguish what she felt and when she felt it? Life was hard for a wizard- and he just needed one thing, one tiny little thing to get back at Granger for resisting him this morning, making him look like an idiot. Little did he know- he was getting ready to walk right into that little tiny thing.

-------------------------------------------

"So you see, if we just take that part of the potion out and replace it with this aspect then we should be able to put a spell over the potion."

"You are a brilliant witch Hermione. I had never even thought about it that way before." He continued to stand studiously behind her watching as she mixed the potions ingredients together so carefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her.

She was so aware of the intense feelings they shared, and then he put his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his body. She looked up into his face and put her hand on his cheek. He leaned his face closer to her as she moved her face closer to his.

Their lips touched quickly and passionately. Then they quickly broke away. He kept his arms around her though as though he was claiming her as his own.

-------------------------------------------

Draco prepared to walk inside the potions classroom and then he decided to just peek in to see what was going on. It was then that he noticed that Hermione Granger had just kissed Professor Snape.

What in the hell? He watched and saw it again. He summoned for his camera from the Slytherin common room. He snapped a really good picture of them together kissing.

'Revenge is SO sweet.' Malfoy smiled. 'Revenge- two for the price of one.' He laughed as he started off, back towards McGonagall's office.

-------------------------------------------

Malfoy solemnly entered McGonagall's office.

"Headmaster, Headmaster, HEADMASTER!" he wailed.

"Over here, Mr. Malfoy. What is it?"

"Well, I just saw something VERY disturbing and I need your help."

"Is it another bug Mr. Malfoy?" she looked at him wearily.

"No, it's Professor Snape. I'm bit concerned." He explained.

Minerva sincerely hoped that the potions master was alright, so she quickly chased after Malfoy down the hall.

------------------------------------------

"I love you Hermione." He smiled at her.

"I love you too Severus." She kissed him sweetly again.

He looked down at her sweetly and helped her to stir the potion by putting his hands over the top of hers.

"If we don't stop this we'll never get the potion finished." Hermione smiled.

"We may never get it finished anyway." He leaned down and kissed her again on her nose.

She smiled at him and looked up at him as he continued to help her stir the potion. She kissed him on the lips.

"My GOODNESS!" McGonagall stepped into the room and yelled. She was appalled at what she had just witnessed.

Snape and Hermione moved quickly away from each other hoping that they hadn't been found out. But they both realized that they had been.

"What is the meaning of this Severus, Ms. Granger?" Minerva stomped her foot down and looked like she was going to strangle one or both of them.

Hermione had never been so scared in her life. Just a moment ago she was enjoying the small passionate kisses between her and Severus and now she was being yelled at by the Headmaster. She scanned the room to see if the situation could get anymore embarrassing. She saw Draco clearly mouth the words "You're mine mudblood." With a look of revenge in his eyes.

"Ms. Granger, you will immediately return to Gryffindor tower. Mr. Malfoy please be sure that she gets there immediately." Minerva glared at Hermione completely disappointed in her behaviors. "And as for you Severus, you need to come to my office RIGHT AWAY."

As Hermione parted ways with Severus- they looked longingly at one another showing visibly the love they had and then they were both pulled in their own directions sadly, away from one another.

-------------------------------------------

Draco smirked at Hermione, "Granger- you disgust me. This is a new low even for you- a mudblood."

"Draco, you just don't understand." She said visibly shaken by getting caught.

"I understand perfectly babe- you have poor friends, you needed some money- Did he pay you to spread your legs for him?" he frowned viciously at her then took something out of his pocket- the money bag he had tried to bribe McGonagall with at first- he threw it so hard at her so that it left a bruise on her right arm. "Here's some money, let's give it a go. Spread your legs for me Hermione!"

He moved closer to her. She threw the bag of money back at him in digust.

"You know what I wonder, Hermione?" he asked as he led her back to Gryffindor tower.

"What Draco?"

"What is it like to fuck an old man? I mean how many viagras did Snape have to pop to keep you satisfied?" Malfoy laughed at her.

"Please, STOP." She cried in pain.

"Oh you mudblood whore, I am only getting started. Just wait until everyone gets back from Hogsmeade. If you think that it is bad now- you just wait."

With that he turned to start on the revenge he had in his mind.

-------------------------------------------

McGonagall ushered him quickly into her office.

He didn't wish to sit, all he could think about was Hermione and how much he missed her. How scared she must be.

"Severus, I had rather hoped it wouldn't come to this." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Yes Minerva I can understand." He looked at the floor in shame.

"You are the best potions professor we have ever had at Hogwarts. I don't want you to leave because of this stupid mistake with Hermione. And that's just what this was, a mistake."

"She wasn't a mistake to me. I love her." He explained.

"I won't hear anything of the sort until she graduates Severus." She prodded him.

"I refuse to call her a mistake, when she is the woman that I love!" he said furiously.

"Call her what you wish- but here is where I stand on this relationship. You are no longer to see her- one lustful look, one kiss, one inappropriate move and you lose your job permanently. I will make sure that you are unable to work at any wizarding or muggle school for the rest of your life."

"I love her Minerva. How can I go on pretending like this just didn't happen?" he asked while running his hands through his hair in anguish.

"You will have to if you wish to keep your job and wish her to stay at Hogwarts. The rules are CLEAR- there are no relationships allowed between professors and students. You KNOW this. How could you betray my trust?" she snapped at him.

"I love her. I have no other answers for you. She was worth it."

"Well, I hope she is worth the complete mess that you both are about to go through. If you thought it was tough before, just wait until the students come back from Hogsmeade and Draco tells them all."

'Draco, that SHIT' he thought angrily.

-------------------------------------------

Draco made copies of the picture he had taken of Hermione and Snape together. He made four different pages with one picture on each.

'This is going to be great!' Draco thought as he assigned the four pages to the four owls that would deliver them. The students would be back from Hogsmeade any minute and when they came back, at each common room an owl would be waiting with a parchment that said truth and had a beautiful picture of the lovely Hermione kissing Professor Snape.

-------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

I did not write Harry Potter and these characters are not mine. All credit goes to JK Rowling.

A/N- I owe a HUGE thank you to my best friend Julia for reaching for her inner Tom Riddle to help me come up with nasty things to torture Hermione and Severus with. She is an amazing friend and for Chapter 16 and 17 nasty quotes I owe her all credit!

Chapter 16

Draco walked smugly through the hall on his way back to see McGonagall. After all, he DID have detention. When he passed by the door he heard a very heated argument between McGonagall and Snape.

"You are the best potions professor we have ever had at Hogwarts. I don't want you to leave because of this stupid mistake with Hermione. And that's just what this was, a mistake."

"She wasn't a mistake. I love her."

'Oh how disgusting!' Malfoy thought as he mapped out in his mind where the best place was to throw up. 'So, Granger thought she would shag her professor instead of Malfoy? She was going to pay and it was going to be funny.'

Malfoy waved as the students entered back from Hogsmeade. He smiled innocently as though he had no idea whatsoever what had just happened.

------------------------------------------

Snape stormed through the hallway when he saw Malfoy who ran from him.

'Damnit' he thought. 'How am I supposed to pretend that nothing has happened between Hermione and I? If I leave for another job then I won't be able to see her as often, but if I give her up I will never forgive myself. This is a lose/lose situation. Gods I love her. Damnit!'

He was lost in his thoughts as he saw the students arriving back from Hogsmeade.

He would not be able to control his feelings; he was in love- why couldn't things ever work out in his love life the way that he planned for?

He walked back to his room for he didn't want to be seen anymore. Before he turned to leave- he saw Malfoy talking to Zabini. Then Malfoy pointed with disgust at him and Zabini glared angrily.

So, it had begun and it would be a true mess like Minerva had said.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione was in her room crying- she no longer wanted to eat- she no longer wanted to move. She didn't even care about her studies anymore. She loved him and would not be able to see him again, she just knew it. They would have to end their relationship now.

She looked around at the blank walls in her room and decided that the walls were much less depressing than she felt inside.

She buried her face in the pillow and began to cry, still unaware that the school was just about to find out about her secret relationship.

-------------------------------------------

"Luna, what is that owl doing?" Cho asked as she peered out of the window.

Cho had been holding hands with Ron all day- and she felt amazing. There was nothing that could destroy the way she was feeling.

"Why didn't you two get in trouble when you were caught snogging?" Terry laughed at her.

"Who knows? Good, well behaved Cho gets away with everything!" Angela laughed.

"Excuse me everyone," Luna said looking confused which was typical for the poor witch.

"What, Luna?" Cho asked.

"Was it our turn to get a truth or dare?" she wondered.

"I don't think so, bring it here- maybe someone is playing a joke." Cho ordered.

All of the Ravenclaws gathered around Cho as she opened up the parchment that said TRUTH: A NEW WAY TO EARN GOOD GRADES and had the picture of Hermione and Snape kissing.

Cho dropped it immediately as though it was something hot to her touch. "Oh gods- EW!" Cho screamed.

Terry's eyes filled with surprise. "What the HELL?"

Angela scoffed, "That is just WRONG!"

"Well, at least we know now why she gets such high marks in her classes." Terry snickered.

"What the hell are they thinking?" Cho asked feeling as though she were about to throw up.

"I'm SO glad that the sorting hat changed it's mind and that she isn't a part of our proud house of Ravenclaw. Snogging Snape and Merlin knows what else!" Angela made a gagging noise. "Does anyone else feel like they are going to be ill?"

"Wait," Luna responded. "She was on a dare the other night and was walking out of Snape's room when I saw her. She said she was waiting for me to take the dare and had gone ahead of me."

Cho walked up to Luna and shook her, "Why in the world didn't you tell us this before now?"

"I didn't think it was important." Luna answered.

"We could have known first!" Cho laughed still feeling disgusted.

Who in the world, let alone a beautiful witch like Hermione would want to be with the dungeon grease bat?

"Well, I thought it was ok not to tell you because she was on a dare with me." Luna smiled.

"That's not the only thing she was on." Terry sighed. "This has to be the MOST disgusting thing I've ever seen."

Angela punched her fist hard against the window. "That BITCH, I bet she did it to get better grades!"

"I'm seriously going to be ill, Luna- go burn this for us. I don't want this image stuck in my mind anymore." Cho said.

"Let's get her back for her stupidity." Terry egged on.

"Yes, let's get her back." Luna smiled. "I hardly see how her doing a dare with me makes you all so sick?"

Angela explained it to Luna, "Honey, when you saw her- she wasn't on a dare- she was spreading her legs for Professor Snape!"

Luna looked as though she were about to faint when Terry came to her aid.

-------------------------------------------

Justin opened the window to the owl- who was waiting when they came into the common room. He grabbed the strange parchment that said TRUTH on the outside.

"Laura, since when do we not get to choose truth or dare? This one just says TRUTH." He wondered.

"I don't know Justin-let's ask another puff." She said.

Seth and Amy walked into the common room, arms full of goodies from the visit to Hogsmeade.

"Seth," Laura began. "Why did we only get just a truth? There isn't a dare choice on the envelope."

"Have you opened it yet?" he asked.

"No, but I will. In case this is a cruel joke. I don't want it to hurt anyone else." Justin explained.

"You're so brave Justin." Laura smiled at him.

Justin opened the parchment which said, "TO HUFFLEPUFF- HUGS AND LOVE." Justin looked at the picture and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" he sounded just like a little girl- so much for his bravery.

"What in the world is it?" Laura asked as he turned it towards her to see.

Laura's eyes grew huge with disbelief. "What the hell? Is this some sort of a sick joke?"

"Ok, I want to know now what it is!" Seth argued.

"No, you don't." Laura said while shaking her head no.

Seth grabbed it from her. "OH I'M GOING TO BE ILL!"

He put the back of his hand on his forehead as though he was going to fall to the floor. As he watched the picture of Snape and Hermione kissing and holding one another.

"Look at this Amy, this is SO GROSS!" Seth exclaimed while he pointed the picture at Amy.

"Oh gods that's revolting!" she screamed. "I'm going to throw up my butterbeer." She pretended to run for the bathroom while everyone else in the room laughed.

More and more Hufflepuffs began to join in the common room to see what the screams were coming from.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lincoln asked.

"The meaning of it is Hermione Granger and Professor Snape are a couple."

Lincoln immediately threw the picture out the window with the parchment.

"Now THAT is something I am going to pretend I never saw."

Everyone had their two hands covering their mouths trying to suppress the gagging they were feeling from deep inside.

Justin added, "Who knew bookworms had it in them?"

"The 'it' being Snape, right?" Laura asked, and then she just had to sit down.

-------------------------------------------

Neville set all of his things down and rushed to the window. He saw an owl with the word TRUTH printed on it. Where was the dare?

"Harry, Ron, we have a new truth card." Neville explained. "I don't understand why there isn't a dare attached."

Ron looked at the envelope and shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. He handed the envelope to Harry.

"Open it boy wonder." Ron laughed as he encouraged Harry to open the TRUTH.

As Harry prepared to open the parchment, Neville, and Ron stood behind him. Finally, Harry opened the parchment which said: "NEED ONE LAST THING TO MAKE YOU EMBARRASED TO BE A GRYFFINDOR?"

Harry looked at the picture and threw it to the ground immediately.

"This HAS to be a joke of some kind." Harry explained.

Ron shook his head, "No, Harry. This is true. Don't you remember that letter that Hermione wrote as though she were Lena? Well, maybe she meant it from her to Snape. This is bloody gross! Can't he get a witch his own age?" Ron felt really sad for Hermione to stoop so low.

Neville stood there- his face frozen in place in an expression of surprise.

"Neville?" Harry asked. Neville didn't respond. "Neville, NEVILLE!"

He moved as he shook his head to get back into reality.

"Did we just see a picture of..."

"Hermione and Snape snogging, yes. And I'm personally not sure how I feel about this- but ever since the dance she has been so much happier." Harry looked green in the face.

"Sit down Harry!" Ron ordered. "I didn't expect to find this today either but I did. And I think it's just bloody gross. Bloody fucking gross!"

"Me too" Neville exclaimed. "Maybe we should talk to Hermione?"

"Sure, in a minute. Let me take this in." Harry sighed as he took off his glasses and began to rub his eyes profusely.

"What are you doing Harry?" Neville inquired.

"Trying to get that DAMNED image out of my mind." He said.

-------------------------------------------

Severus had just finished sending his owl for Hermione- he had to explain to her how things had to be for now until she graduated. He hated this as much if not more than she would. Why couldn't they just be together?

He paced the floor imagining what terrible things were going to happen to he and Hermione once other students found out. Just then he heard a noise by his door- and a sound of laughing.

He opened his door and in large letters like were once used in the message about the Chamber of Secrets were next to his door and the words 'MUDBLOOD FUCKER" were spelled out.

He wanded it away and imagined if students who were always scared of him, would be that cruel to him, just what they were going to do to Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy paced the room, "Mudblood Whore! That's what she is. This is DISGUSTING! Why has Snape turned against us, what the hell did we do wrong?"

Blaise shook his head in disgrace about Snape, their head of house had seriously fucked up big time and it would reflect on the Slytherin house.

"I just wonder where his pride is, or did he lose his pride when she fucked it all away from him?" Blaise questioned.

"I just wonder how many students he has fucked?" Pansy asked thinking that Hermione couldn't possibly had been the only one.

Draco smirked, "Probably hundreds. But a mudblood? GROSS!"

Pansy pointed her finger with an angry scowl at both Draco and Blaise. "THIS is why half bloods and mudbloods do not deserve to come to Hogwarts."

"I can't believe he would do something like this." Draco added in an angry voice. "I mean, he couldn't have Harry Potter's mom, so he takes Harry's best friend instead?"

"This whole thing makes me sick and I am personally going to make them BOTH suffer. For Snape, disgracing the noble name of Slytherin and for Hermione- the mudblood bitch just for being a whore." Pansy stomped away to her room.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione heard a knock at her window. She opened the window and found an owl with a parchment. She took the parchment and saw that it was from Severus.

"Hermione,

By the time you have read this, Draco will have told the whole school about us. I hate him as much if not more than you do. He is going to make sure that everyone makes our lives a living hell. I already had the words MUDBLOOD FUCKER hexed outside of my room. We have to be strong through this. It's going to be hard- but if we really love one another- then we must stick together through this. I love you with all of my being and it pains me to say that we aren't going to be able to see each other anymore. McGonagall said that if I do see you that she would make sure that I never was able to get a job in the muggle or wizarding worlds. This is killing me, I am feeling as though someone has sent crucio to me because all I can think about is you. I love you so much- I would like it if someday we could get married. You are the love of my life and I don't know what I would do without you. We will still see each other during the day- but until you graduate we just cannot be together. I miss you so much! Please owl me back and let me know that you are ok. I hate that Draco Malfoy and I want to make sure that he didn't touch you. We have to pretend for now that nothing has happened between us, even though everyone else will know. Please remember this though- no matter what anyone else tells you- I love you. I sincerely, sincerely, love you. I am worried sick about you and can't wait to hear from you.

Severus"

Hermione realized that he truly did love her and grabbed her quill and parchment to write him back.

-------------------------------------------

Draco laughed as he, Pansy, and Blaise walked down the hall before dinner time. They snuck up to the Gryffindor Tower and put up a very special sign for Ms. Hermione Granger when she decided to finally come out of hiding.

------------------------------------------

Severus called for the house elves to bring him his dinner- he refused to go to the Great Hall tonight after students had recently found out about he and Hermione.

As he began to think about her again the owl arrived to his window. He tore open the envelope and read:

"Dear Severus,

I love you too. I am so sad that we won't be able to see each other anymore. I will miss you and I already do miss you so much. It is hard being up here alone by myself wishing that you were by my side- but I understand. I don't want you to lose your job over me. I would really like it if we were together forever. I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with you. I dream of the day that we can freely be passionate with one another. Until then, we'll suffer the consequences of our actions and pretend as though this never happened. I don't feel like eating though- so I will get something from the great hall tonight and take it back to my room. I just want to sleep- I have no will or desire to move unless I can be with you. I will be dreaming of you tonight. I love you. I'm so sorry for the problems that I have caused you.

Hermione"

Severus was never a man with any emotion, but damnit he felt his emotions now. Here was the witch of his dreams trapped in the Gryffindor tower- how he longed to hold her, to touch her, to spend time running his fingers through her hair and sharing small kisses. He suddenly became very aware of his heart and how it felt. It felt like it was growing larger and filled with happiness. He hoped that she would realize that he truly loved her so much. He decided to write her back.

-------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door, but Hermione could not move and would not move.

"Come in." she said through her sobs. She was lying face down thinking about Snape and missing him terribly when someone entered her room.

"Hermione." She heard Harry's voice.

"Go on in Harry, she told us to come in." Ron said and he pushed Harry inside.

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "We know about you and Snape."

She sobbed even louder- feeling so embarrassed in front of her friends- she should have just told them.

"Hermione! How could you DO THIS- this is just DISGUSTING!" Ron exclaimed clearly upset with her.

"Are you here to laugh at me?" she sat up. "Go ahead, do your worst."

"Why Hermione? Why did you do this?" Harry asked trying to understand.

"Harry, because I love him."

"How could you possibly love him Hermione?" Ron asked furiously. "He's old enough to be your father!"

"I don't care Ron. Make fun if you will- but he makes me happy- so very happy." She sighed as she remembered how happy they had been.

"Oh great Hermione, first you go after old men, what next? Should the first years be afraid for their virtue?" Ron asked full of rage.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry said as he eyed his friend with disgust in his actions towards Hermione.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's.

"Are you very sure that you love him?" he asked her.

"Yes. I know it should be wrong, but being with him seems to be so right." She sighed. "I can't help who I fall in love with."

"Hermione, how do you know he didn't just use you?" Harry wondered as he still did not make sense out of the two of them being together.

"He loves me too Harry." She sighed thinking of him again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he told me so." She confided in him.

"Was this before or after the two of you shagged?" he wondered, revolted by the thought of them together in that way.

"Before and after." Hermione answered as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So you SHAGGED him too Hermione? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron screamed.

His face looked twisted in a million directions at once.

Harry looked at Ron and snapped, "That's ENOUGH Ron. She has already answered you- she is in love with him."

"Well that is gross, why do you take pleasure in shacking up with a greasy git?" Ron asked.

Hermione cried harder and harder as the tears spilled onto her legs. She looked as though she knelt in a puddle.

Harry held his friend Hermione and let her cry on his shoulder. Why she was crying he guessed was because she had been found out.

"Are you crying because everyone now knows Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't give a damn that Malfoy told everyone." She explained. "I miss him. I miss being with him. I love him. I want to be near him."

Harry backed away from her a bit realizing that she had been sexually active with Snape. The thought grossed him out totally. He held Hermione's hand while Ron ran to the window.

"Hermione, you have mail." Ron said. "Let me read it for you."

Hermione was going to tell him no, please don't. But he already started opening it and she didn't have the energy to correct him.

Ron began to read out loud,

"Dear Hermione, I am so sorry for this all. I love you so much. I can't believe that even though we are going through this that you can still love me. I can't wait to spend forever with you- you are the only person who knows the real me. I know that everyone says this is wrong, but when I'm with you I feel as though my life has value. I miss you so much- and I will miss the way your body felt next to mine. I love you so much- don't forget it. Eventually when this all dies down, we can be together.

Severus"

Ron looked around the room and began to clench his fists.

"Ron, what is wrong?" Harry questioned.

"It would seem that I have been the ass in this situation. I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't realize that you two actually had feelings this deep for one another." He explained. "This is SO unlike Snape."

"I know Ron, so maybe they are in love. I think as Hermione's best friends we need to protect her- because there are a lot of people who are going to want to hurt her for falling in love." Harry explained.

"I agree- I will protect you"

"And I" Harry said as well.

"You two are the best friends a girl can have, come here and let me give you a hug." She smiled.

They both looked at each other and said in unison, "No thanks. Now let's go get some dinner from the great hall Hermione."

She realized they said no thank you because she had been with Snape and they didn't want a piece of him. At least she had two people on her side to look after her. Because unbeknownst to her, she would need as many friends as she could get.


	17. Chapter 17

I did not write Harry Potter and these characters are not mine. All credit goes to JK Rowling.

A/N- I owe a HUGE thank you to my best friend Julia for reaching for her inner Tom Riddle to help me come up with nasty things to torture Hermione and Severus with. She is an amazing friend and for Chapter 16 and 17 nasty quotes I owe her all credit!

Chapter 17

Hermione walked with Ron and Harry out of the common room. It was not her choice to go to the great hall and have dinner, but after her friends threatened to drag her she decided to go. As they left the common room Harry covered Hermione's eyes and quickly covered the hex that was there that had said "MUDBLOOD WHORE SCREWS PROFESSOR".

As soon as it was gone, he took her hand off her eyes and said "Nevermind it Hermione."

"What did it say Harry?" she stomped her foot. "I DEMAND to know."

"It said Mudblood" he responded a little too quickly.

"What else did it say Ron?" she ordered.

"It said Mudblood whore screws professor. I'm sorry Harry, but she deserves to know."

Hermione stood up straighter than before and decided that she wasn't going to let anyone get to her. She would just ignore what everyone said. With that she walked into the great hall.

-------------------------------------------

Severus sat eating his dinner all alone- he had set another place that morning hoping that she would be able to join him for dinner. He looked at her empty spot and imagined her being there with him. What would be their enchanting conversation of the evening? They would both be sharing a meal and talking about the Journal of Discourses or Plato or even the History of Wizarding.

He missed her so much and realized that while they did have a lot of passionate encounters, the things he was looking the most forward to doing- holding her hand, kissing her cheek sweetly, giving her a massage, drinking wine and reading books and articles together, smiling at each other without breaking away from one another's eyes, laying down next to one another on his bed, just holding her. He missed her so much that it felt like a part of him was missing.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione grabbed a hold of her inner Gryffindor to find all of the bravery she had inside and then she walked into the great hall.

Pansy pushed into her and whispered, "Dirty Whore!"

Hermione walked past the Ravenclaw table and ignored Pansy's comment- Terry Boot was standing by with Cho and Luna.

Terry laughed and spoke loudly, "I wonder if she is as lame in bed as she is in school."

Cho laughed and responded, "And I thought she was supposed to be the smartest witch this year."

Luna smiled, "Hi Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Luna, "Hi Luna." She almost cried because of the kindness that Luna showed to her even though she knew.

Hermione passed by the Hufflepuff table and watched people whispering about her-

She heard Justin speak about her,

"Laura, I heard that she's looked at more ceilings in the past few days than Michelangelo saw in his whole career."

Laura laughed at her and watched Hermione walk by, "That's not what I heard- I heard that Snape pricked her more times than there are pricks than a second hand dart board."

Seth spoke next, "All this time I thought she actually cared about Potions class and was trying hard to do well in class, and now we find out that she was trying instead to make Professor Snape hard."

The Huffs laughed so hard at her as she walked by.

Hermione was really hurting inside, but she continued to hold her head high as she had one last table to walk by before she reached her Gryffindor table. And the Slytherins were watching her, eyes glaring at her.

She hadn't heard anything from them yet, but that didn't mean they weren't going to do something. Just as she walked by and they hadn't said anything a few boys started to cough.

And instead of a cough, she distinctively heard the word "WHORE" repeatedly.

She looked and saw the entire table coughing the word

'whore' at her. She almost ran out of the great hall because her feelings were so hurt that they could hate her so much. She wasn't a whore at all and everyone knew it- Severus had been her first. Why were they all doing this?

She held her head high and continued towards her table.

Draco Malfoy stood up and yelled, "Hey Hermione, that muggle Bill Clinton called, he said he will give you an intern position when you're finished with Snape."

All of the muggle borns and teachers in the great hall started to laugh at what Draco had said.

"Mr. Malfoy, that was UNCALLED for. Watch what you say before you spend detention with me." McGonagall scolded him.

"I'm sorry Professor, not sorry to that whore Hermione though." He said as he smirked and sat down.

All eyes were on Hermione as though she were the worst thing to ever happen in the wizarding world.

As she reached the Gryffindor table she expected to find comfort among friends, Neville of all people stood up and frowned at Hermione.

"You are an embarrassment to Gryffindor." He moved away from her.

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. This was worse than she thought it would be. Neville turned against her. Neville, the sweetest person ever that she had befriended. And now, he called her out as an embarrassment to their house. This was extremely painful and she didn't know how much more she could honestly take of this abuse.

Pansy walked over towards the table as though she was a frequent visitor, then she looked at Hermione.

She bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Silly little witch, you didn't honestly think Snape would want you? He just wanted to take your virginity and throw you out like the mudblood scum that you are."

Pansy left with a wicked smile on her face and mouthed the word 'whore' to Hermione.

"Don't pay them any attention Hermione." Harry whispered as he held his friend close.

Hermione nodded that she would try to ignore them. She was hurting deep inside though and didn't know how much more she could handle of this. She was even contemplating leaving Hogwarts. It was this bad. But she knew that she had to press forward anyway. She wouldn't let anyone force her to leave.

Hermione began to eat her meal, well aware that every eye including the teachers was on her. It was like she was a puppet show waiting to happen- people were expecting a show.

-------------------------------------------

He just had to make sure that she was ok. He was so concerned that Hermione was being taunted and teased that he decided to take a book that he had borrowed back to McGonagall. He grabbed the book and headed out to the great hall.

-------------------------------------------

Draco laughed at Hermione, what a stupid witch- deciding to shack up with her professor instead of him. She could have had the best and now she was going to get the worst.

"Ready Pansy and Blaise?"

"Ready." Pansy laughed.

"Let's go," Blaise called out.

Draco used his wand to put a very large picture of Hermione and Snape behind the teacher's table for everyone to see.

Pansy and Blaise went to the front of the great hall and started their show.

"Hey Hermione" Blaise yelled as he bent Pansy over.

Everyone in the great hall turned their eyes to the front where Pansy and Blaise were.

Blaise began to dry hump Pansy's butt and she screamed.

"Gods, Give it to me Professor Snape, make me want to go to detention with you!"

Then Blaise turned around and Pansy dropped to her knees.

Blaise cried out, "Oh, ride me Hermione, Suck me hard."

Laughter erupted in the great hall and there only two people not laughing, one being Hermione who was humiliated, and the other Snape who had rushed into the room and seen the whole thing.

'Damn Slytherins' he thought as he clenched his fists.

Hermione ran out of the room and Snape erased the picture and put light on Blaise and Pansy.

McGonagall had laughed but tried her best to show her distaste with the Slytherin behaviors.

"Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. Detention with me tonight- for this inappropriate display. I cannot believe that you three have done this- and poor Ms. Granger has left us. You should be ASHAMED of yourselves." McGonagall scolded.

Most of the students in the great hall besides a very few good friends of Hermione stood up and clapped for the show that Blaise and Pansy had done. Students couldn't stop laughing, and then they all turned back to their tables and began discussing that 'whore' Hermione Granger again.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione ran through the halls crying, she couldn't see because her eyes were so blurred with tears. She stopped breathing and fell to the floor in embarrassment. She began to wish that she hadn't been with him- this was the most embarrassing ordeal she had ever been through.

As she lay in the hall crying she heard a voice say, "I'm SO sorry Hermione. I love you. Gods I love you."

It was Severus. She cried and reached out for him.

He gave her a Kleenex to dry her eyes.

She saw him and he saw her and no one was around.

"I love you too Severus." She cried as the tears were dried by the Kleenex.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, or looking at you- but come with me." He motioned her away from where she was laying.

He quickly moved down the hallway, and then she followed him making sure not to follow too closely. He ducked his head into the wizard's bathroom. Why did he have to go in there? Why not the witches? She walked in anyway.

As she walked in he immediately shut the door and cast spells on it.

"Oh Hermoine, I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could go back and make it all disappear. I can understand, if you rather take the safe road and walk away. But if you give me a chance, I will prove that my love for you will never cease to exist."

He took her hands and looked in her eyes. Severus saw a lot of uncertainty. How he could get lost in her eyes. Gingerly he raises a hand to touch her face, cupping her face.

Hermione leaned into his touch. "Severus, you're the best that ever happened to me. I can forget the rest of the world around me, when we're together"

He sweetly kissed her mouth. She reached her arms around his neck, pulled his body into hers and kissed him passionately. They moved their tongues sweetly around and their mouths fit together.

They kissed passionately and even though they both wanted more- they stood up and moved away from each other before they were caught by someone else.

"I love you Hermione. I mean it- please don't listen to what anyone else says or does. I love you. I plan to make you my wife someday."

The butterflies in her stomach rose and started to flutter.

"I love you too." She said as she turned and left.

-------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Where is she Harry?" Ron wondered as he hadn't seen his friend for the rest of the night and still didn't see her this morning.

"I don't know, but I'm really concerned Ron because of what happened last night." Harry shared with Ron.

"It's almost been 24 hours since we've seen her, what if she's run away with Snape?" Ron asked seriously disturbed. "You know, I've heard about wizards and witches and even muggles that elope. Maybe they've eloped."

"No Ron, she didn't at least not with Snape because he's been in the library all day. I saw him earlier."

"Was she with him?" Ron asked.

"No, but he just sat there staring into a book ignoring the rest of the world. I tried to say hello and I don't think he even saw or heard me. He looked in the sorriest state that I have ever seen a wizard in." Harry commented. "I think he misses her."

"Where did she go? Let's go check her room. It's 3 pm and we haven't seen her. Let's go find out what she's up to."

-------------------------------------------

Snape kept staring at the book, no one knew it but what he was reading was a part of Dante's Inferno. He kept reading it because it was something special that they had shared. Their love for the book series- he was on duty to watch out for all students in the library and all he could think about was her.

As he read the occasional student came by to laugh at him, and because he missed her so much he just didn't have the energy to fight back so he pretended to ignore them.

"Oh, look at him, his nose is stuck in a book, when just yesterday he was stuck in Hermione Granger."

"It's funny because he can't get a witch of his own, so he intimidates students into sleeping with him."

"How much do you think he paid her to sleep with him?"

He had heard every one of their comments and realized that he had let everyone down. They knew of his one weakness, for Hermione. But if they only knew the deep love they had for one another, then maybe they would understand. Maybe they would accept their love, then again maybe they would keep up with this teasing never accepting their love. He read through all of the metaphors in Dante's looking forward to when he would be able to share these things with Hermione after she graduated.

-------------------------------------------

Harry knocked loudly on her door.

"Hermione."

"She's not there, I told you- she's run off with him. You only think you saw Snape in the library, it was his evil twin."

Harry began to knock louder and then he yelled, "Hermione!"

"Yes!" a voice weakly called from the other side of the door.

"Hermione, can we come in?" Ron asked.

"Fine, Ron, whatever."

Harry opened the door and gawked as he saw his friend with pajamas still on.

"Hermione, why are you still in your pajamas?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I just want to sleep." She sighed.

"You haven't been sleeping all day- have you?" Ron asked.

"Not really sleeping, just laying here. I don't feel like moving." She explained.

"I think that was DISGUSTING what those stupid Slytherins did to you. I'm so sorry. I can understand why you're upset." Ron tried to smile at her.

"I deserved it, I am the whore that shagged the professor. I just can't wait to see what they have waiting for me tomorrow. But what really upsets me is that I haven't seen him. I miss him so much, all I can do is lay here and think of him."

"I think you've lost your mind. You have to come to your senses. You have classes tomorrow." Harry said and he looked at Hermione.

"I'm not going to classes, I'm going to stay right here."

"You HAVE to go to classes, this is a school. If you don't go to classes then you'll be expelled." Ron scoffed unsure of why he couldn't get his point across.

"Fine, expel me. Send me away. Hate me for the rest of my life. I just don't care anymore." Tears began to fall from her face again.

"I won't stand for this Hermione." Harry spoke sternly. "Why are you doing this? What is wrong with you? You haven't eaten in two days!"

She shrugged her shoulders as though she didn't know.

"Thank you Ron and Harry for your concern. I'll be ok- I'll go to classes tomorrow. I just don't feel like going anywhere for the next few days. I just want to lay here and cry."

"Why, Hermione, why? And don't say it is because you miss him." Ron paced her room furiously.

"Fine Ron, it's because I love him. And I can't be with him- do you understand how unfair this is? Simply because he is a professor and I am a student, our love is tossed out. We have to pretend we don't feel anything for each other." Hermione cried even harder.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry soothed. "I'm sorry about all of this. I will leave you alone in your thoughts."

"Thank you guys very much."

She turned on her stomach and let her head fall back into her pillow of tears.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy walked around the room smiling, Blaise smiled back at her. They were both so proud of themselves. They had put Slytherin back on the map after their faked sexual encounter in the middle of the great hall. They received detention, but it was so worth it because they received several high fives from everyone in all the houses.

"Pansy, you know we'll have to keep this up so we can try to erase Snape's stupidity. We don't want this shit to reflect on Slytherin. What can we do to her next?" Blaise asked as he pondered how to get that mudblood next.

"Oh, I have a few hexes in mind. And also, we can't let Snape get away with anything either." She said sternly.

"Oh, he just took what she was giving freely to him. He can hardly be blamed for taking her up on her offer, but honestly a mudblood- he should be blamed for that! That's just gross!" Blaise sneered.

"Um, as gross as I think this all is- Hermione didn't do this by herself you know- Snape- our head of house- screwed us over royally by taking up her offer. It took two to tango or whatever they did." Pansy gagged.

"Come on Pansy, you can't honestly blame him for taking what she offered him?"

Pansy stormed out of the room angrily and yelled, "Men are SO stupid!"

-------------------------------------------

Luna came up to him and sat down across from him.

"Professor Snape- I am really sorry about all of this that is happening."

He looked up at this witch who he had at one point thought was ditzy and realized that she fully understood kindness if not anything else.

"I know she loves you." Luna continued. "She was so happy before Draco did that thing with the owls."

He smiled at her. She was the one person who cared enough not to make a rude comment.

"Thank you Ms. Lovegood. That means a lot."

"Do you miss her?" she questioned.

"Yes, I do. But we'll have to wait until after she graduates to continue our relationship." He explained.

"You want to continue it? How?" she asked with a happy look on her face.

"I want to ask her to marry me Ms. Lovegood."

Luna sat forward and her mouth dropped open. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Does she know?"

"I don't know, I hope she knows how I really feel." He started.

"When do you want to marry her?" she asked dreamily.

"Right NOW!" he buried his head in shame, "Right now."

"Well, I think you should at least ask her- I mean after all, a witch has to plan everything out for her wedding. It will take at least six months for Hermione to plan everything." She explained to him sure that he didn't quite get it.

"Six months? But she graduates in six months- I thought we would just marry then." He exclaimed. "What sort of weird thing would take six months to plan?"

"A wedding, and if you're lucky it will only take six months to plan. I think you should ask her now. And then she can plan it out." Luna smiled at him. "You know, despite this situation, you are still one of my favorite professors."

With that she left.

'What a wonderful, wonderful witch' he thought as she walked away.

------------------------------------------

It was past dinner time and Hermione's dear friends had already been in to check on her. She had skipped dinner because she just didn't feel like eating. She still didn't feel like eating. She hadn't eaten for two days now. Just as she was going to let sleep claim her again she saw the owl come to her window. She opened her window and took the parchment.

She smelled the envelope, what an odd thing to do- but it had his scent on it. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes and imagined him. Then she excitedly opened the envelope.

"Hermione,

Just writing to check in on you. It's been a rough day for me today without you. Of course comments were made, but I ignored them and only thought of you. I've been sitting here mentally making a list of questions in my mind for us to discuss when we can finally be together. I've been rereading Dante. Thinking of you- I can't believe what those stupid Slytherins did last night. I'm so sorry and I wish I could make it all go away, but something tells me that it is going to get even worse tomorrow. I want you to know, that we can only grow stronger through this- I am determined to get through this with you by my side. I'm concerned as I heard that you haven't eaten and have worn pajamas all day. Yes, I spoke with Ron and Harry. I feel just as depressed, but we have to get through this together- and if you don't eat, you'll never make it. Please be strong for me.

Love,

Severus."

As she felt tears falling out of her eyes, she grabbed her stomach which did feel hungry- she thought about going to get something to eat, and then decided she would just throw it up anyway. She just wanted to lay there and think of him. And as she fell asleep she imagined the love they had for one another, how they would get through the next few days until things died down.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Zabini, soon to be Zabini, are our plans set for tomorrow?" Draco asked cautiously as he felt the tension in the room.

"Yes I guess." Pansy said glaring at Blaise.

"Sure they are." Blaise said clearly frustrated with Pansy.

"Great! We'll give the mudblood whore what she deserves and not only that, we'll pay back Snape for what he did to us." Draco smiled. "Pansy, you look like you're glowing tonight. Care to come talk with me in my room about it?" he joked.

"Sure Draco," she smiled. "It has been a while since we (she put her fingers up for quotations) talked."

Draco looked shocked, but decided to take her up on her offer no matter what Zabini would do to him.

"So that is how it's going to be, is it Pansy?" Blaise yelled at the top of his lungs.

'I'm finally going to get some of this action, and this time I won't let her go' Draco thought with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, that's how it's going to be, because he just CAN'T help himself- can you Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I don't know about that. I can control myself." He said nervously as he eyed Zabini.

"See? He COULD HAVE controlled himself." Pansy yelled at Blaise. "Now maybe he doesn't have to."

"Pansy, what the hell is your problem? I didn't say he couldn't control himself. I just said he took what was offered." Blaise explained.

"You tried to make excuses for him. And you know what- this is EXACTLY the type of crap I don't need to be dealing with right now Blaise."

"What are you talking about Pansy? What kind of crap?" he argued.

"Your crap! You know, I skipped Transfiguration class today and I went to see Poppy today because I've been feeling ill. She told me that it was VITAL for me to need to stay away from stress as much as possible." Pansy explained.

"You're the one causing the arguments Pansy." Blaise said angrily. "I just mentioned one thing and you go off on this huge tangent. I swear you have been SUCH a bitch lately. This is NOT what I signed up for, it seems like the minute I proposed to you- you have been horrible towards me. Maybe you should go back to Draco. I'm obviously not enough for you."

Pansy looked extremely upset, "THAT is not my problem." She exclaimed in frustration as a tear fell down her face.

"Whoa, Hermione Granger we DON'T cry in Slytherin." Draco teased her.

"Yeah, since when do YOU ever cry Pansy?" Blaise asked in anger as he moved his body closer and closer to hers. His moved his eyes over her body and when he looked at her belly, a really odd feeling filled his body. "Since WHEN Pansy?"

"Since Poppy told me I was pregnant!" she screamed as she turned and ran away from the room.

Draco immediately moved away from Blaise, as he didn't want to touch this situation with a 30 foot pole. "That's your deal Zabini." He said as he hurried to leave.

Blaise sat in his chair, stunned. And for the longest time he just could not move.

-------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione woke up to the sound of a loud sound on her door. She opened the door and found her friend Harry standing by.

"Get ready Hermione! It's time for breakfast."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." She replied.

Going to the great hall was the last thing in the world that she ever wanted to do. She remembered distinctly what had happened the last time she had been there and the embarrassment that she had faced, but at least she would be able to see him again. Although she would have to pretend that she wasn't looking.

She wondered what horrible things were waiting for her once she went to classes. Certainly everyone couldn't have forgotten that quickly about her and Snape.

She began to put on her shirt and

-------------------------------------------

He put on his pants before putting on his robe. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered if she would eat today- he was so concerned when Harry and Ron had sought him out telling him that Hermione had been in her pajamas all day and that she wasn't eating.

It tore his heart out because he wanted nothing more than to soothe her and let her know that everything was going to be ok. He was no longer sure that everything was going to be ok though. He had made a promise to McGonagall that he didn't know if he intended to fulfill. He would much rather give up the passion of his life, teaching, than give up the love of his life, Hermione.

The more he thought about giving notice to the school- the more he realized if he left that he wouldn't be in such close proximity to Hermione and he would miss her so much. He sincerely hoped that the months would fly by and that something- anything would happen that would take the focus off of their relationship and bring it to something else. Then maybe they could deal better with the cruelty. But they would still crave to be together. And there was that one thing that Luna had talked about- he sincerely loved Hermione and wanted to ask for her hand in marriage. But when? He had a feeling he would know just when the time was right.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy walked out into the common room and saw Blaise sleeping in the same place as he sat before when she told him the news. Had he slept there all night? How scared was he? She was frightened to death. She wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts until she graduated, but she knew that her career choices would be severely limited for the time being. And she did have 8 months left of pregnancy. As she began to wonder if Blaise would be around for her that long, she watched him open his eyes.

He felt groggy, and remembered what she had told him last night. At first he was scared, hell he still was scared- but he loved her and she loved him, and this would have happened later on anyway. As he thought of the right words to say to her, he noticed another tear drop from her eyes.

'Damnit, how am I supposed to put up with this hufflepuff crap for the next few months? How long was she going to be pregnant for anyway?' he shook his head to fully wake up.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Blaise, I'm sorry." She began.

He put his fingers to her mouth and said "Shut up woman."

She smiled at him.

"So, we have another Slytherin on the way. This is good news." He sighed.

He put his hand on her belly and rubbed saying, "Hello little.. baby. It's your daddy. I'm sorry I wasn't very nice yesterday. Hopefully your mom will forgive me. We are going to get married you know, even before we knew about you, we were. So, for now even though I don't know what you are. You better be a Slytherin."

Pansy grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes as they shared a sweet kiss. "He will be a Slytherin."

"A boy. Wow." He passionately kissed Pansy again.

"We might as well be late to class Pansy, come into my bedroom I have something I need you to help me with."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She laughed.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione walked out into the common room fully dressed and ready to face the day.

"Ready Hermione?" Ron asked as he grabbed her arm kindly.

Harry also offered his arm to her which she grabbed.

She had two of the most amazing friends taking her to breakfast, and as they left the room she wondered what messages she would find in the hallways for her.

-------------------------------------------

Draco had set up a huge banner in the great hall before any of the professors had come in and it was ready to be unrolled at the whisper of his spell. He could not wait to have his revenge on the two witches that had made his life hell as of late. And they deserved this, yes they did.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Angelica asked laughing at him.

"Not much, just checking out the great hall." He explained as he looked at her smooth dark skin, and into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You know, for a seeker- you're not too bright. I know you are planning something awful, Draco."

"Well, you caught me." He smirked. "Angelica, I've been thinking about you a lot lately- why did we ever break up?"

"We never even went out." She smiled.

"Didn't we ever snog or anything?" he wondered.

"Not with you." She teased.

"I thought we had been intimate, maybe I was wrong."

"Draco, of course you were wrong. I only go after guys that are into me and me only- not chasing up the skirts of a whole school of witches."

"Angelica, what if I promise that if you will be my girlfriend- that I will treat you very nice and never ask you for anything that you aren't ready for?"

"I'd laugh in your face because then you wouldn't be a Malfoy." She smirked and then ran away.

'What a witch.' Draco thought as he watched her dash away. And it was then that he realized there was yet another witch he had to add to his desired conquest list.

-------------------------------------------

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" McGonagall asked Snape as she noticed him glaring at his food.

"I don't think so. I have no appetite."

McGonagall looked at Professor Snape- he looked positively passionless about life. Normally he was full of vibrancy and anger towards students who misbehaved, and now he looked seriously in pain and full of concern. It disturbed her greatly the effect that being away from Hermione was having on him. Perhaps he truly did love her. But it was SO unethical and he had betrayed her confidences. What if Hermione was just a fling?

She looked at his face to determine exactly how sad he was and if he would need to be seen for depression; when a very large smile spread across his face. He seemed to beam with excitement.

'There,' she thought. 'Evidence that he is just fine.'

It was at that very moment that she realized Hermione Granger had just entered the great hall.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the great hall and felt eyes on her, but she refused to even pay attention to what was being said about her- she immediately went to the Gryffindor table and sat down with her friends. The two friends she had that stuck by her through thick and thin, and she was so incredibly lucky to have them.

She diverted her eyes away from him, but she knew he was there because she could feel intense passion filling her heart as every moment grew on. She was aware without even looking up that he was stealing glances of her and she blushed.

-------------------------------------------

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she was so beautiful and he loved her so much. He wondered if she knew that he was watching her so intently and for that matter if anyone else had noticed. His heart wouldn't allow him to take his eyes off of her, and he continued to think about holding her and being with her again.

He saw her face turn a pretty pink and realized that she knew he was watching her. And she wasn't the only witch who had noticed his stare.

-------------------------------------------

Draco waited and waited for Pansy and Blaise to show up to breakfast and the time was drawing to a close. He had to unveil his sign- here or not. He whispered a spell and saw the sign open like fresh parchment to the ground. And unveiled in huge letters was-

"**H**ERMIONE IS A W**H**ORE, AND **P**ANSY IS **P**REGNANT."

-------------------------------------------

Hermione saw the parchment as it unrolled and although her eyes opened wide at the part about Pansy- she immediately stood up and destroyed the sign through a silent spell before too many other people realized it. She might be digusted with Pansy and her rude behaviors, but she would never tell such lies or encourage them about another student at Hogwarts. As she sat down she heard his voice in her mind.

'Look at me, I love you.'

She slowly lifted her eyes to look into his and noticed him smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile too. She had heard his thought just as he had heard her call for help. There definitely was a deeper connection present than anyone would ever know or understand.

'I love you too.' She called back not sure if he heard her.

'I want you to ma' the thought became confused when he was interrupted by another professor.

-------------------------------------------

So, the truth and dare game at Hogwarts had not continued on- and interestingly enough no one had missed it. The point of the game was to create a competition between the houses, but also to create drama and excitement in the lives of the students. However, there had been more than enough excitement between hearing about Hermione and Snape, and some people thinking they saw Pansy was pregnant. So the game was put on hold, at least for now.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione watched him get up from his chair and head out, she imagined he was leaving to his classroom. She longed to follow him there but instead decided to continue to stare down at her food, she wouldn't take a single bite as she was just not hungry. She could already tell that this was going to be her second day in a row that she didn't eat. And that was ok because in all honesty she just didn't feel like it, not at all.

With that, she grabbed her things and walked out into the hallway, prepared to go to her classes. So far things were not too bad in the great hall, but she had a funny feeling that it would get a lot worse once she was in class.

-------------------------------------------

Draco was disgusted- someone had stopped the sign from being unrolled and no one knew about Pansy yet. They had seen the Hermione part and no one laughed. He hoped that he wasn't losing his touch in being the resident troublemaker at Hogwarts. He wasn't too concerned though, as he still had plans for Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------

Snape prepared the day's lesson and began to arrange the materials for his students. He wasn't concerned about any other class than his seventh years, so he happily continued putting work together for his classes. Then as clear as a hallucination he saw Hermione Granger helping him to prepare things for his classes, helping him to grade, helping him with lessons, and even helping to teach some classes. He saw her and felt happy, he envisioned bringing her much happiness as well.

He felt that they would for sure be together forever. If only they could get through the next six months. If only they could get through the day- through the seventh year. Then maybe everything would be ok. One step at a time, together.

------------------------------------------

Minerva paced her office, furiously angry, furiously sad, and furiously furious. She was totally unsure about what to do in this situation. Clearly she had been wrong about Hermione being a mistake. As she talked to Albus in his picture, she realized that she had been the one to make the mistake. But what were the options? What were the choices? What could she do to save face for Hogwarts and at the same time bring happiness into the lives of two deserving people?

"Minerva," Albus sweetly called.

"Yes, Albus? I trust that you still don't have a plan for me."

"You trust me wrong Minerva, in fact you never really did ever trust me enough." He scratched his scraggly beard. "I know of a way!"

Minerva just couldn't wait to punch holes in his latest theory. After all, he wasn't the one who would have to deal with the ministry when they found out. So as she listened to his plans and prepared to find several flaws, she realized that there were none.

"Albus, by Merlin, I believe you've got it!" She smiled up at his picture as he satisfactorily popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

-------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione walked down the hall to her first class when she saw a group of Ravenclaw boys. She smiled and waved at them and one cast a spell that flipped her skirt up.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked angrily. "Grow up!"

"Oh, come on Hermione." Terry teased. "If you can do Snape certainly you don't mind the rest of us getting a peek too."

"Bug off Terry. You all should be ashamed of yourselves." She walked away with pride in her heart.

She saw Draco and she rushed up to him with fury in her face. "Draco Malfoy! What is the meaning of that sign in the great hall this morning?"

"So YOU are the one that ruined my fun Granger?" he spat angrily at her.

"Look Draco. I don't give a shit what you say about me, but why pick on Pansy? It's not even funny to tell everyone that she is pregnant. Especially when she is not. You should be ASHAMED! This is NOT something funny to us girls, but embarrassing. So pick on me if you must, but leave her out of this."

Hermione stomped away from him towards class and was unaware that Pansy had heard every word that Hermione had said.

-------------------------------------------

Snape had almost finished his lesson with the fifth years and as he was wrapping up, he asked if there were any questions. Every single student raised their hands.

"Anyone have a question that doesn't deal with Hermione Granger?" he asked infuriated. All of the hands went down except for one.

"Yes, Mr. Jamison." Snape continued.

"Well this isn't a question. More of thought. So, you couldn't get a real witch and you had to lower yourself to a mudblood. Interesting." He snickered and it wasn't a question- and Jamison WAS a Slytherin.

"That's inappropriate, 10 points from Slytherin."

A Gryffindor, Ms. Bard sneered at Mr. Jamison, "I take offense with the mudblood comment."

"You would." He answered.

Ms. Bard winked at Bill Bard, and added bravely as a Gryffindor

"Be kind to Professor Snape, maybe sleeping with Hermione was the only way that he could get some."

The class erupted into laughter.

"Unless this entire class wants to be scrubbing floors along Mr. Jamison and Ms. Bard tonight for detention, then I inform you stop laughing this INSTANCE!" his voice projected loudly through the classroom and most everyone stopped laughing although the smiles were still on their faces.

Well, the dunderheads would have to leave soon enough anyway. "Put away your quills and parchment and prepare to leave this classroom. I will see some of you for detention later."

As students were preparing to leave, McGonagall walked into the classroom up to speak with Professor Snape. "I need to see a copy of what you do for the N.E.W.T. test in Potions. The Ministry of Magic is collecting a N.E.W.T. sample from each class. I need it submitted to me before dinner this evening. Thank you very much and good day."

Step one was checked for McGonagall, she tried to think of just how she would accomplish step two.

-------------------------------------------

Blaise stared down Malfoy, "You are the worst of the worst Malfoy and don't take that in a good way."

"What the hell is your problem now Blaise?" Malfoy wondered.

"What the hell my problem is, is that you PURPOSEFULLY put up a sign saying that Pansy was pregnant. Advertising it to the whole fucking school. What the hell is wrong with you? I should kick your ass right now Malfoy. Don't you understand what she is going through or do you honestly only think of yourself?" Blaise shoved Malfoy out of his way.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy- that you would treat Pansy this way."

"I'm not the one who has caused her harm Zabini, that would be YOUR fault and your midnight sessions. I guess you were stupid enough to forget the right words to the protection charm."

Blaise walked right up to Draco and spit in his face, "You are even worse than a mudblood. You think that your money buys you everything, you think you can intimidate people, you think you can buy yourself happiness. That's bullshit!" He shoved Draco again who shoved him back.

"It's not my fault Pansy is knocked up." Draco argued.

"You know what, you're right, it's NOT your fault. But we are going to be SO happy together, Pansy, I, and our little Slytherin son. And you know what?" Blaise asked as frustration filled his face.

"What?" Malfoy smirked.

"Our happiness, IS your fault. Thanks for giving me the witch of my dreams who is going to give me the Slytherin family that I desire. And one last thing- unlike your daddy- I won't end up in Azkaban." Blaise shoved him away again and furiously walked off.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione had luckily made it through another class and began feeling a small prick of heat on her forehead. She wondered if this tingling, heated feeling is what Harry had experienced with the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. She noticed some students snickering and she smiled back and said,

"Hi."

They replied, "Whore"

'Ok, so that didn't go how I thought it might.' She thought.

She continued through the hallway and every time she saw a new student they called her a whore. The skin on her forehead was now almost burning due to the irritation. What was going on?

She found Harry in the hall, she smiled when she saw him and he looked absolutely mortified.

"Hermione, go to the bathroom immediately! Someone hexed you."

Hermione ran off to the bathroom and saw too late that Draco put his foot out to trip her.

She fell crashing to the floor. It looked like she had somersaulted. She ended up on her back with her legs in the air.

"Hermione," Draco called. "Is this the position you were in when Snape decided to take you?"

Hermione struggled to get up, when Alicia laughed loudly. "Look, she's wearing white panties everyone. I don't think she deserves to wear white panties- do you? Whores are supposed to wear black panties."

Harry ran over to aid his dear friend. He picked her up off the ground and stared down Draco and Alicia.

"Alicia, as a witch you should be ASHAMED of yourself for being cruel to Hermione. And Draco, You are the absolute proof that stupid people shouldn't breed. Tell me, if your parents got a divorce they would still be brother and sister- right?"

Draco clenched his fists and was planning to punch Potter. "At least my parents didn't die cowering before the Dark Lord."

Harry felt like giving Malfoy a pounding for his last comment about his parents, but instead he said. "I hope your father enjoys the rest of his life in Azkaban, after all that's probably where you will end up too. Like father, like son."

Harry dusted Hermione off and walked her away from the two wizards who had made fun of her.

"Harry, thank you so much for helping me. I don't know why everyone hates me so much. You would think I had killed their best friend or something." She sighed.

She hugged Harry in appreciation, tried to pull herself together and then walked off to her next class before Potions.

-------------------------------------------

Snape paced the classroom trying to figure out what the ministry needed with his sample N.E.W.T. test. He shook the thought from his mind and continued teaching his lesson. A lot of the sixth years were smirking at him and he could tell that they weren't really listening to his lesson. He decided he would stop the lesson for a moment to address their lack of attention.

"Students, the information I give to you is of utmost importance. Therefore I cannot understand why you are not paying attention today."

"Maybe if you paid more attention to your students instead of paying attention to Hermione Granger we would be willing to listen." A Ravenclaw boy spoke.

Snape shook his head, again from the sixth years and he hadn't even gotten to the seventh years yet. Oh, this was going to be pure hell.

"Students, you need to focus today. I understand that you are upset about what transpired, but you NEED to focus up here."

"I bet it was the Imperius." Lucy Mack laughed.

"Excuse me Ms. Mack?" Snape listened.

"I bet you had to use the Imperius curse to get her naked. I mean afterall, why would Hermione Granger get naked for anyone, let alone you?" she laughed.

Laughter erupted, then Daton a wizard from Slytherin said, "I DO wonder, professor- at least for my own knowledge as a wizard in the future, what potion did you create and drink so that you could keep up with her?"

"SILENCE!" his voice boomed over the classroom. "Enough of this. Back to the lesson, and I am taking points from the houses for your disrespect- I will soon be taking names for detention." Snape said angrily.

"Ok, take my name down." Daton said, "Because I want to say- anyone who screws a mudblood doesn't deserve to give out detentions."

Snape felt like sending a hex out to Daton but decided against it and fought his inner desire to harm this young wizard.

"Now, work on the potions below you. I was going to give you 20 minutes, but now I am only giving you 10 and this WILL be graded. You can thank your smart ass classmates."

-------------------------------------------

Hermione headed to Potions class trying to prepare for the worst of it. Pansy walked up to Hermione. "Hermione, you know that I hate you right?"

"Yes, I know that Pansy. I'm a dirty mudblood." Hermione prompted.

"Yes, you are. But you are also, gods I'm going to barf. You were a friend to me today." Pansy explained. "I still hate you though."

Hermione looked confused at her. "What are you talking about?"

"For covering up my pregnancy. Thank you!"

Hermione covered her mouth in shock, "You are?"

"Yes, and you better not tell anyone else." she threatened.

"I won't. I promise. How are you feeling Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Like crap Hermione. I yell at everyone, I feel sick, I'm totally unhappy, and I'm trying to finish my classes while I plan for our wedding." She complained.

"I know you're a Slytherin and don't take help from anyone, but if you should need anything- I'm here." Hermione said sweetly.

"Don't go thinking we're friends Hermione, and I still think you're a whore for sleeping with Professor Snape." She argued.

Hermione was completely confused but felt as though in some weird way, Pansy was reaching out to her.

"I assure you Pansy, I've never had anyone else."

"I know, but you slept with a professor. You're still a mudblood whore Hermione, but you also make good friend, which is why they put your ass in Gryffindor. Now get the hell out of here before we go all Hufflepuff. By the way, I still hate you." Pansy smirked and then walked away.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione beamed radiantly as she walked into the classroom. She looked so beautiful, happy, and eager to learn potions. She was aware of the glares she was receiving, but she ignored them as she found a spot to sit in.

Draco quickly poured a creamy, white, fluid into the chair just before Hermione sat down. Hermione felt something wet and stood up- the potion on her dress in a very inappropriate place.

"What is this?" she asked to people around her who all started laughing.

Even Severus looked over and had to agree that it looked absolutely 100 percent like sexual juices.

He tried to wand it away, but wasn't quick enough.

"Oh look," Draco called out. "Hermione is already wet for Snape and she just got in here."

Students in the classroom laughed uncontrollably and with the last shred of dignity Hermione had left she said, "Very immature of you Malfoy." Then sat back down again.

The Slytherins all put their heads on the table- smiling at each other.

"It is time to start class, take out your quills and begin taking notes."

Hermione followed just as she always did and wrote down the notes as quickly as possible.

"Whore." Goyle coughed.

She ignored him and continued writing notes.

"Hey, Professor Snape- you DO know that Hermione is old enough to be your daughter, right?" Lavender Brown asked.

He ignored the question and continued with the lesson, noting that the Slytherins were completely ignoring him.

Draco laughed as he whispered something to Blaise.

"What is SO funny Mr. Malfoy?" Snape demanded to know.

"Well, if you must know- we were just wondering if Hermione liked having a little Slytherin in her?"

The class turned to look at Malfoy and erupted into laughter again.

Hermione again tried to ignore what they were saying- she would not let them rain on her parade. She just would not pay attention to their stupidity.

'Then again,' she thought 'Maybe I should answer them and give them a ride for their money.'

She got up out of her seat and walked quickly to the front of the classroom. She walked closer and closer to Snape as students looked on with eyes wide. She was determined and pushed her body into his as he tried to move away from her. She pressed her body up against and forced him into a kiss. She kissed him while he tried to stop her, but he couldn't help himself- she was so good. He began to kiss back a little as a groan escaped his throat and he realized he was in front of a class. She backed away from him quickly and turned to the students.

"Is this what you all wanted? A SHOW?" Hermione demanded to know.

"I'll answer all of your questions right now. I'm sick of this crap and immaturity. I get it, you think I'm a whore- you hate me, I'm a mudblood, ha ha I'm younger than he is." Hermione clenched her fists as she continued. "What in the hell do you want to know? Forget your lesson for a few minutes Professor Snape- because until I answer these questions no one will listen anyway. Go ahead, ask your worst." She commanded such a strong presence in the classroom.

Snape looked at her and was amazed that she had stood up to everyone, had come over to kiss him and challenged them back.

"I'm waiting, who has a question?" Hermione demanded.

'Gods she's going to make one hell of a professor.' He thought.

Pansy raised her hand, "Why did you do it Hermione, was it because you are a whore?"

Everyone laughed.

"Am I a whore? NO. Why did I do it? Because I love him."

The laughter continued.

"Draco, your question." She ordered.

"Did you enjoy having a little Slytherin in you?"

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Yes I enjoyed having a Slytherin in me, and no it wasn't little." She blushed.

"Ms. Granger, now that is ENOUGH." He explained furious that she was doing this.

"No, I'm not done yet. I am going to answer all these questions so that you can get on with your lesson that you worked so hard to prepare. Who else? What are your questions?" She began to pace the floor.

Snape recognized that pace because it was a trademark of a great professor. He smiled at her.

Lavender raised her hand, "What, you couldn't get a man your own age, so instead you had to find one with an expired date?"

That got a couple of laughs out of the class.

"Honestly, boys are immature. I'm sick of the crap you boys do. So yes, I found a man, I'm sorry that our age difference concerns you so much. Next question."

"Hermione, that is enough of this." Snape pleaded.

"No, no it's not. Let them know." She continued.

"Ha, he's already witch whipped." Draco said laughing at Snape.

"Yes, now next question."

"So is this how he gives out points, is this why you have received such high marks in Potions?"

"I think you know better than to ask me that question- I am Hermione Granger, book nerd, library fan, study gal. I earned my grades in a fair way. What else do you twits need to ask?"

"Was he any good?"

"That's MY business and the answer is definitely a yes."

Snape was blushing and turned a redish color that no one even knew that he had. He wanted to knock some sense into her and could not understand why she was doing this at all. The good thing was that she was making the students seem like idiots, but at the same time embarrassing the hell out of him.

Melissa raised her hand again, "Did you ever think about what Voldemort is going to do when he hears about this?"

"Yes, and I think that he just might be persuaded by the offer I have for him."

"You, a mudblood offering something to Voldemort? Now THAT is funny." Blaise laughed.

"Next question," Hermione instructed.

Draco asked, "This one is for Professor Snape, are mudbloods really as down and dirty as we all thought they were or is it just that Hermione is a dirty whore?"

At that, Hermione smirked at Malfoy, "You have to be the STUPIDEST boy on earth. I hope that whoever has you as a wife someday will use an unforgivable on you."

"Continue your lesson Professor." Hermione grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom to talk to McGonagall. She was withdrawing from Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

McGonagall was walking around the school checking for students not in their classes that should be. She had a free period and although other professors chose to grade papers and write tests during their free periods- she was the Headmaster and had decided that she would live up to the full responsibility of the job. She smiled as she walked down through the halls seeing not a student out of place.

Hermione ran through the hall, running without paying attention- embarrassment taking her over- feeling completely at odds with Hogwarts. She just wanted to cry and be left alone. It was one thing for her to be in love with her professor and quite another for it to never been seen as acceptable. She was determined to leave Hogwarts, as well as all of the hopes and dreams that she had brought here with her.

Minerva looked down patiently at her checklist- making sure that Filch understood fully the repairs that would need to be made when she was almost toppled over. She looked up to see what cruel student had hexed her or played a joke when she saw a student that DEFINITELY should be in class.

"Headmaster. I really need to speak with you immediately. I'm sorry for running into you, I was just running to find you." She exclaimed.

"Ms. Granger, I also need to speak with you as well. Perhaps you can tell me on the way back to my office what you were doing running down the hallway?" McGonagall asked her with questions in her eyes.

"I'll explain that once we can sit down and talk." Hermione led the way to the Headmaster's office.

-------------------------------------------

Draco felt the eyes of everyone in the class glaring at him. He had taken things a step too far with that last comment and sent Hermione Granger fleeing from the classroom. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders at the students in the class in a 'I just can't help my Malfoy ways' manner.

The students were upset, however the most upset of all and angry with Malfoy was the dark wizard glaring at him, Professor Snape. And he could tell just from the look on his face that he now moreso than ever wanted to use an unforgiveable on him. However, he continued to teach with a look of concern in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------

He just could not believe the scene that had unfolded in front of him, how had he let it get so out of hand? How had he allowed Hermione to kiss him and answer such embarrassing questions and then run out of the classroom? He had to be so careful not to show his concern for Hermione. For he now realized that she was all that he cared about.

He enjoyed teaching, but he could find another job. Hermione was his everything- and he just couldn't believe how stupid Draco Malfoy had been. It ran in the family and Severus could clearly see that even though most people could not see it now- Draco Malfoy would end up in Azkaban just like his father. He just didn't care anymore, he would have to use revenge later, as of now he had a class to teach and the woman of his dreams to worry about.

-------------------------------------------

Minerva sat down and encouraged Hermione to do the same.

"I do not wish to sit down for what I have to say."

Minerva smiled as she remembered the exact same mannerisms that Hermione displayed in her office were akin to those of Severus Snape. Amusement revealed itself through her face.

"What is so funny, Professor?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone when you walk around like that. Now Hermione, come and talk to me. Please, do sit down and share a ginger biscuit with me." She smiled.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She replied quickly, and out of respect for Professor McGonagall sat down in a chair.

"So, Ms. Granger- you are out of your classroom today because..."

"I'm out of my classroom today because I am tired of the teasing, the jokes, the hexes, the physical embarrassment, and being called a whore everywhere I go." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Professor McGonagall, I love Hogwarts- but I wish to leave immediately."

"Ms. Granger, surely you can't be serious about this?" she seriously inquired.

"I am. I know that you probably think this is some quick student-professor shag and it's inappropriate and wrong. But I have something I need to tell you- I love that man. I love Severus with all of my heart. And I can't stay here knowing that a) we can never be together and b) that everyone is going to tease us for the love that we have. I have never been this happy in my life before and I won't risk it. If I have to leave school now; I would rather leave now then continue to deal with this spitefulness." Tears were now falling from her eyes.

McGongall grabbed a tissue and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione promptly began to blot at the tears falling down her cheeks. There, she had said what she wanted to say. And as much as she would miss Hogwarts, she was a brilliant witch and would be able to have any position she desired in the wizarding world, even though she would have to work harder for it.

She imagined that she would have to work just as hard as Pansy with her recent news. But it would be worth it, it all was worth it as long as she could come home to him at the end of the day. As she thought about the love they had secretly shared, she realized that while she was thinking of the past she clearly saw her future. And it included him. All that mattered was that she would be with him in the end.

"Why, Ms. Granger? You are one of the best students that Hogwarts has ever had! Why would you give up now?" she could not believe that Hermione was willing to give up her schooling over Severus.

"Minerva," Albus shook his head at her in disapproval. "You KNOW the answer to that question."

"I miss you Dumbledore." Hermione cried again as she felt the deep pain stabbing from within her heart. She blotted the tears away. "I'm so glad that I've been able to have this experience with you all, but I love him. I can't explain why, I just do. And if that means giving up my dreams of being a Potions professor- then so be it."

McGonagall reached across the table and took Hermione's hand into hers. "Dear girl, we are NOT going to allow you to leave Hogwarts. We are going to fight this. We have a plan."

"What kind of a plan is this? One where I have to stay away from Severus again? Because I cannot handle it anymore- I need to be with him. I need..." she was interrupted.

"Ms. Granger, please stop right there. I don't believe that I wish to hear anymore of your encounters." She smiled warmly. "What do you think of our library at Hogwarts?"

Hermione thought that was an odd question, however she switched her thoughts from Severus to the library. "Well, honestly I don't think it is organized in the best way. I think that everything should be organized into sections like they are now, but alphabetized. I think there should be classes about how to use the library correctly, and it would be great if when professors had assignments the books could be there for students so they don't have to search around aimlessly which wastes precious study time."

"And what would you do to make it more user friendly Ms. Granger?"

"I would make the signs larger, provide a greater access to the students, I think teaching how to use the library is best as well as brightening the library up a bit. I'm sure the Ravenclaws have plenty of great ideas for making it look more exciting and fun. It would be a place that even Slytherins would enjoy to hang out in." She smiled as the library of her imagination began to take shape.

"Slytherins in the library, to study?" McGonagall laughed at the adorable plans that Hermione had.

"Of course, I would take a section of books that they can access and mark it as forbidden- and they would of course think they were getting away with something by reading the books." Hermione laughed and soon McGonagall laughed in unison with her.

"Hermione, you're hired." McGonagall said.

Hermione looked confused and stared at McGonagall. "What do you mean I'm hired?"

"Hermione, Albus and I have figured out a plan. Go ahead and tell her Albus."

Hermione turned her head to face the picture of Dumbledore.

"Hermione, we are going to hire you as a librarian for Hogwarts. We want to use your ideas and think you would be fabulous for the position."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, I'm still in school- how can I ever work in the library as well?" she inquired.

"Because you are going to take your tests to earn your N.E.W.T.s early. In fact, you are going to take them in 1 week. Do you think you will be ready for them by then?" Albus requested looking at Hermione to make sure that she told him the truth.

"I believe I would be ok with that, I would have to study a lot- but I can do it. Why? Why would you make me a librarian? Why take my N.E.W.T.s early?" Hermione was completely confused about why in the world Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would want her to do this. Couldn't they understand that she was suffering through things as it was?

"Because Hermione, then you will be on Hogwarts payroll. You can save up for college." Minerva continued as she realized the full impact of this still hadn't sunk into Hermione yet.

"Well, that would be wonderful as I do plan to become a Potions professor. So it would be nice to have money to buy all sorts of supplies. I would have to start from scratch with my collection." She explained still wondering why they were pushing her into college.

"No, Hermione I don't think you will have to start all over again at all. In fact I think you'll have quite an advantage in having potions supplies." Albus smiled at her.

"What? Why would that happen?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Because," McGonagall explained. "Severus has plenty of supplies to use."

Hermione thought that was true enough, perhaps he could help her get started.

"And," Albus continued. "After you take your N.E.W.T.s you will no longer be a student."

"Then where am I going to be staying at?" Hermione was very confused.

"You and Severus will have to decide that." McGonagall explained.

"Meaning..." Hermione continued searching into McGonagall's eyes for answers.

"Hermione, it means that in one week you will no longer be a student of Hogwarts. It means that you and Severus can be together."

Hermione started to cry profusely. She sobbed and sobbed into her tissue which was torn into a million pieces.

"I thought you would be happy." Dumbledore said as he watched her cry.

"Oh, I AM happy. I am SO happy. I can't wait to tell him. You both are AMAZING! I will be the BEST librarian that Hogwarts has ever had. Why are you giving me this chance?" Hermione asked excitedly while she mentally packed her things in her room and mentally moved them into Severus's room.

"We know that this isn't a fling." McGonagall began.

"We know that you both truly love each other." Dumbledore continued.

"We just want you both to be happy while still being moral and fair at Hogwarts. If this is acceptable to you I would like to offer you a job. Do you accept?" McGonagall asked the clearly excited girl.

Hermione jumped out of her seat, "YES!" she screamed.

She rushed around to hug McGonagall. "I have to go tell him. I'm so excited, just wait until he finds out. I'm SO happy. Thank you so much for this opportunity. You both will definitely be invited to our wedding whenever we get married, because I know we will. We're so good for each other."

Hermione started to run from the office.

"Thank you, and goodbye professors."

"Goodbye Hermione." Minerva called. "Our newest librarian. Don't let those Ravenclaws give you a tough time in the library, you should probably go look it over today and decide what changes need to be made."

"Thank you, have a great day!" Hermione grinned ear to ear as she prepared to leave.

"Don't forget you have your tests in exactly one week. Study hard!" Dumbledore called as she left the room.

-------------------------------------------

They finally left and he paced the classroom wondering where Hermione was. Was she ok, was she sad, was she hurting? Were those idiots still teasing her? What exactly was happening? He would kill Draco if something horrible had happened to her if it was the last thing that he ever did.

He reached into his pocket and took out the black velvet box to look at it. Strange that something so precious would be in something as unimportant as black velvet. What was the meaning of that anyway? He carefully opened the box and looked inside at the beautiful ring, it looked so fragile that he carefully slipped it on his pinky finger.

He looked at it and imagined it on Hermione's finger. Luna had been right, he did need to propose, he wanted to propose- but how? It would have to be romantic and he hoped that she truly meant it when she said that she loved him because he wanted to marry her. As he looked at the glisten of the heart shaped enchanted diamond ring with platinum banding, he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione ran down the hallway avoiding everyone else on the way, she was just so thrilled to be able to share the news with Severus. She felt the familiar stabbing pain in her heart that she felt earlier when she was with the Headmaster. She thought that it was probably her heart full of excitement, but then the pain worsened, and her head began to feel very light. And at that very moment she collapsed hard to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Pansy looked at Hermione in the hallway- she was walking as though she was tipsy. As Pansy wondered why Hermione was walking like that, she saw Hermione collapse to the floor extremely hard. She saw the blood gushing from her head and ran as quickly as possible over to Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed. "Somebody HELP, PLEASE. Go get Poppy!"

Students started crowding around Hermione and Pansy who stayed by her side comforting her.

"Go GET HELP. Don't just stand there you idiots!" Pansy screamed as tears came into her eyes. She continued to watch the blood gush out of Hermione's head and just couldn't believe that the last words she had said to Hermione were in spite.

She gently rubbed her fingers over Hermione's face. "Hermione, it's going to be ok. Someone is getting Poppy. I want you to stay here with us. You are going to be ok. I am going to make sure of it Hermione."

Hermione was in severe pain and felt like someone was stabbing a knife from her head into her brain. She had never been in this much pain before and everything around her was blurry- she could barely make out Pansy sitting beside her and rubbing her face.

"Pansy, why are you being so kind?" Hermione whispered as the pain seared through her.

"Because, Hermione. The truth is- I really DO like you. I know I tell you that I hate you more often than not, but the truth is I've just been jealous. Horribly jealous! You are a mudblood and a brilliant witch. It's just not fair!"

Hermione smiled lightly and reached up for Pansy's hand. "You are a brilliant witch too Pansy."

Pansy held on to her hand, and even though the world would see that she wasn't a Slytherin all the time- she held on to Hermione's hand and rubbed her thumb over it. She looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

Hermione strained to see anything anymore. "I'd like it if we could be friends." She said before she lost consciousness.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy grabbed her future husband's hand and ran down the hall to the dungeon.

"We have to tell him right away." Pansy explained.

"Why? Won't he find out from someone else?" Blaise wondered.

"Well, honestly Blaise- they're in love- if you haven't seen that by now then you must be going blind."

"I see it Pansy, but why do we have to be the ones to share this with Professor Snape?" Blaise really didn't like to share bad news with people.

"Because, Hermione is my friend. And we owe it to Snape because he is our head of house. No matter how embarrassed we are." She explained.

"Friends with a mudblood? Gods your hormones MUST be going crazy Pansy! Since when do we befriend mudbloods?" Blaise asked.

"Since she was a friend to me when no one else was around and asked her to be." Pansy explained. "Now let's hurry."

-------------------------------------------

Poppy had carried Hermione with help to the infirmary to examine her. She had an extremely deep gash in the back of her head which is where the blood was coming from. She had applied a great deal of pressure and gauze.

Presently she poured a pain relieving potion into Hermione's mouth. Hermione still was not conscious- but Poppy stayed nearby hoping that there would not be infection which would be a VERY bad thing. The last witch that had been through a similar ordeal had ended up in a hospital long term because the infection had been so severe. She sincerely hoped that Hermione would be ok, and swore to keep watch over her all night.

And although students were screaming and begging to see their dear friend Hermione- giving reason after reason why they should be allowed in to see her- Poppy allowed no one in as Hermione needed her rest. And Poppy hoped sincerely that she would be ok.

-------------------------------------------

Harry paced outside of the infirmary- "Hermione. I need to see Hermione. I'm her best friend. I need to at least know that she is ok." He yelled.

Ron leaned against the building and breathed deeply in frustration. Why weren't they able to see her? She was their best friend.

Harry looked around at the crowd of people gathering to get information about Hermione's condition when he noticed a lot of people who were horrible to her when they found out about her and Snape.

"Why are you all here? You were horrible to Hermione! You probably wished this on her." Harry said angrily.

Ron chimed in, "You are all probably happy that she is doing so poorly. Well, congratulations- you got what you wanted. Now beat it before I hex you all."

Terry Boot stepped forward, "I'm really sorry for the way I treated Hermione. I'm the first to admit I made a big mistake. I was wrong in what I did. She is SO important to our school, I don't want anything to happen to her."

Justin stepped forward while holding on to Laura's hand. "We are also sorry, we don't want anything to happen bad to her. We feel so bad."

Luna stepped forward, tears falling from her eyes. "I love Hermione, I just wish she was ok. I'm hoping she'll be even better than before."

Neville shook his head in shame, "I am to blame here as well- I told her that she was a shame to Gryffindor. I don't know what came over me, but Hermione has always been good to me."

"And me." Cho stepped forward.

"And me." A Hufflepuff stepped forward.

Draco stepped forward, "I think that the little mudblood whore got exactly what she deserved." He replied loudly with a smirk on his face. After all, he had to speak up for Slytherin.

Every single witch and wizard in the crowd grabbed their wands and began to hex the shit out of Draco Malfoy. And never again after this experience, would he say words like that to or about Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Pansy knocked loudly, frantically, furiously on Snape's office door.

"Please, Professor Snape. It's an emergency- it's very important." She exclaimed.

Slowly the door opened and he stepped out as he eyed both of them wondering what type of joke this was that there was an emergency.

"What is the problem Ms. Parkinson?" he asked angrily for being bothered.

Blaise stepped forward as he knew that Pansy would not be able to complete the sentence.

"Professor Snape, Hermione's been in an accident."

His blood boiled, he became extremely angry and thought about snapping Blaise's neck off. How DARE he come again and tell another joke after he and Pansy did their tango and tease in the great hall.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted angrily. "I'm not into your games today." Snape ordered.

Pansy allowed a few tears to spill from her eyes, "It's not a joke, I know we've been horrible- but this is serious Professor Snape. I watched her fall down in the hall and bust her head open. She looked like she was going to faint and it all seemed like slow motion and then she fell and blood was everywhere."

His pulse alerted him and he remembered the pain in his heart that he felt earlier, that must have been her signal of when she was hurt.

"Where is she?" He ordered.

"With Poppy who won't let anyone in to see her." Blaise explained.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape." Pansy sighed, truly sorry for something for the first time in her life.

They both watched as Professor Snape ran down the hallway as quickly as possible, robe flying behind him making it look like a large bat was swooping through the hallway.

-------------------------------------------

He felt sick, he almost threw up and it had been a very long time since Severus Snape had ever thrown up. What happened? Why was she hurt? Where was she headed when she stormed out of his class? Damnit! He thought- he REFUSED to lose someone he loved again.

'Don't die Hermione' he thought to himself concerned that something very bad indeed had happened if Poppy wouldn't allow anyone to see Hermione. He felt scared, he felt worried, he felt love and he felt all these things while he ran as quickly as possible to see Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Draco ran away as quickly as possible, hurting, aching, wearing a dress, wearing makeup, with long black hair and breasts. They had hurt him SO badly and then Colin Creevy stepped out to take pictures of the whole ordeal. He was so pissed, he was going to tell the headmaster but it would be his word against several people. He just knew that there was nothing he could do- because they would lie. Why did he always get the poor end of the deal? As he was pondering just why everyone was against him he saw Snape run immediately at him.

"What the HELL did you do to her Malfoy?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing professor, I swear it on my life."

"It WILL be your life if you've done anything to Hermione. By Merlin I swear I will kill you if you have touched or harmed as much as one hair on her body. Azkaban is worth it as long as you know you will end up in St. Mungos. By the way- it looks like some people have gotten revenge on you. About damn time." He shoved Malfoy out of the way.

-------------------------------------------

"Hermione?" Poppy called trying to bring her back to consciousness.

Hermione didn't move at all, in fact she seemed to still even more than before. Poppy was concerned and knew that Hermione needed someone to be there with her. But who should she let in? She certainly could not allow the crowd of students outside in. That would be too much for Hermione right now. So with that, she continued to take her vitals and watch over her.

-------------------------------------------

Snape ran to the scene, "What happened? Does anyone know how Hermione is doing? Is she going to be ok? DAMN IT I HAVE TO KNOW."

He paced furiously with his hands by his side furiously moving.

"We don't know, Poppy won't let anyone in." Harry explained.

"Let me IN!" Snape screamed as he banged his fists angrily against the door. When there was no answer he fell against the door and slid to the ground. And for the first time in his life, he didn't care about guarding his emotions. He balled up his fists and cried softly to into them. He tried not to let others see him- but they all knew that the anguish that he was experiencing was because he truly loved her.

Harry and Ron looked shock at each other and knew at that moment what Hermione needed.

Harry began, "Let Snape in. Let Snape in. Let Snape in."

Ron added his voice to the chant, "Let Snape in. Let Snape in. Let Snape in."

The students surrounding them added their voices and loudly chanted, "Let Snape in. Let Snape in. Let Snape in."

They continued this for about five minutes. Snape heard their voices and realized that he had been completely wrong about Potter and Weasley- they weren't stupid students- they were Gryffindors who cared for their friend. His feelings about the two began to warm as the door opened to the infirmary.

Poppy stepped out, "Hermione is not able to receive visitors right now. She needs to be left alone to recover. She collapsed today, I believe it is because she has not eaten for a very long time. Also, when she collapsed she split her head open and has an extremely deep gash. She is unconscious right now and I am trying to get her conscious again. I am also trying to prevent infection. Right now, you all need to return to school. I will keep you updated with her progress. Only one of you may come in. Harry Potter- as her best friend- would you like the honor of coming in to see her?" she asked him.

"Yes, I would love to see Hermione Poppy," he began. "But she needs to see Professor Snape. He should be the one to visit her."

Poppy took a deep breath in as she remembered the illicit relationship that Hermione and Snape had. She wasn't a fan of the idea of letting him come in to visit Hermione, but with everyone chanting she just wanted them all to go away. So she decided to let him in.

"Professor. You may come on in." she explained.

Snape looked at Harry Potter with the utmost respect and appreciation for what he just had done. He was sure at that moment that he and Harry and Ron would be friends for quite some time. As he turned to enter the infirmary he grew very nervous about the condition he was going to see Hermione in.


	23. Chapter 23

Huge apology to my fans, I kept you in waiting while I tried to finish this chapter. I am the type of sap that hates to end her stories. Although I will tell you more about that later on. So here it is, chapter 23.

Chapter 23

"I must warn you Severus, that she doesn't look like you might hope for. It's fairly ugly and we need to hope that infection does not take over, because that would be very bad." Poppy explained.

Snape walked over to the bed where Hermione was laying- her head wrapped in fresh gauze, her eyes closed as though she were an angel. He watched the rise and fall of her chest. He grabbed a chair and pulled it right next to her.

He softly ran his fingers across her forehead as he felt another tear slip from his eyes. He moved his fingers softly over her lips. He looked at her gingerly, aching to touch her and tell her all the things he wanted to say. He wanted to forget about tomorrow, he wanted right now to tell her.

He gently held her hand and Poppy closed the curtain on the room so that they could be alone. She walked away curtly. Severus placed several gentle kisses on Hermione's hand. He gazed at her beautiful body and said a prayer that she would be ok.

Little did he know that the longer he gazed at her and held her hand- the closer to consciousness she became.

He looked at her, shaking his head, wondering why all this time he hadn't been honest with his heart. What if she were to get infection and be gone from his life forever? Well, he had certainly hoped for something extremely romantic, but sometimes life got in the way of what he planned.

He stood up and kissed her cheek softly. He moved the stray hairs on her forehead out of the way so that he could fully see her, as he did this. He pulled the box from his pocket. He fell onto one knee and began to whisper to her.

"Hermione. I know that it has only been a few days that we have outwardly admitted our love for one another. But for so long we loved one another and just were not able to express it. I have admired with you for quite some time, but just recently admitted it to myself. I know we will be good together. You are my much better half and I feel incomplete without you. I want you by my side, I want to share my happiness with you. I want to be here to celebrate your successes. I love you and I am prepared to leave Hogwarts for you. I am going to give my notice as soon as I leave here. You are worth it. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you even bring tears to my eyes when I see you in pain. You are the one thing that makes my life bearable and makes me realize that deep inside, I am alive. I need you in my life for now and always and I'd really really love it if you would do me the honor of being my wife. I know you are young, so I can understand if you don't accept. You have a full life ahead of you. I know this is crazy, but I wanted to propose to you just in case," he took a break and took a few deep breaths in sadness.

"In case something were to happen, I wanted to let you know that you have my heart and I'd like to be with you forever. So, I know you can't answer me, but I love you- please at least know how I feel."

He lowered his head as he felt more sadness coming on. Then a barely audible whisper was heard, "Yes, Severus. I will marry you."

He looked around anxiously to see where the sound was coming from. He looked down at her mouth as she formed the words. "I love you." She strained to speak.

He kissed her lips with excitement and yelled "Poppy! It appears that Hermione is now awake."

Poppy rushed to Hermione's bedside and began to take her vitals. "No fever, in fact she seems much better than a few minutes ago. What happened?" Poppy asked.

"I'm getting married." Hermione said as she smiled.

"And talking too, that's great Hermione!" Poppy sighed. "Wait, what do you mean?"

She watched as Severus gently slid the ring on Hermione's finger. He beamed with excitement and anticipation.

"Congratulations." Poppy began. "Hermione needs to be careful tonight so that she doesn't open her wound." She hinted at him. "But I think she is going to be just fine in a few days. Since she does not have a fever and the wound will need to be kept clean, I will keep her overnight, tomorrow I will discharge her from my care."

"Thank you Poppy." Severus said. "I will miss you when I leave."

"Why are you leaving?" Poppy asked.

"I can't teach at Hogwarts and be with Hermione, so I'm giving up my job."

Hermione started laughing. "You are SO perfect Severus."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Severus, in one week I will not be a student anymore. So you can keep your job."

"What is the meaning of what you say? What will you be?"

"The school librarian. Dumbledore and McGonagall gave me a job so I can save up for college to be a Potions professor. Also, we can be together- they plan to move me out of Gryffindor Tower next week- they have even arranged me to have a small room of my own." She explained.

"No you can't have a small room at Hogwarts." He responded.

"Why not? They have one arranged for me" she wondered puzzled.

"Because, you'll be staying with me- and I never want to let you go." He smiled so excited that they would be able to be with one another freely because soon enough she wouldn't be a student anymore. "Would you like to move in with me, Mrs. Snape?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" Hermione smiled at him and her heart leaped for joy as she realized that, yes, very soon they would be. Mr. and Mrs. Snape. She had always imagined something so wonderful coming true, but she never realized that it actually might happen. She felt so much joy in her heart that she thought she literally might explode.

-------------------------------------------

(Exactly five days later)

Hermione was beginning to feel much better and although she had not been able to see Severus at all since the proposal. She was anxious to share the news that she had taken her N.E.W.T.s two days ago and had passed. She was so thrilled that she was no longer a student at Hogwarts. She had a bright future ahead of her and the best part was that she hadn't yet told Severus. She wanted it to be a surprise and she wasn't sure just when to tell him.

She looked around the library at a few of the changes that she had already made and noticed that like she predicted, the Slytherins were busy sneaking books from the forbidden book aisle. She also received a lot of thanks from the students when the books they needed to complete their assignments with were set out, instead of needing to search for them.

All in all, this library would be in tip top shape by the time she was done with it. Hermione wasn't sure that she ever would be done with it though. Perhaps Professor McGonagall would allow her to continue working in the library as she attended college. The extra money would be of great benefit. She would be using the money that she earned in the library now- to plan for her wedding.

She looked lovingly down at the beautiful heart shaped enchanted diamond on her finger. She still could not believe how romantic he had been and she had caught every word. She just could not wait to tell him that she was no longer a student at Hogwarts and that they could finally be together, forever. As she looked around the library inspecting students having fun and reading- she noticed Pansy walking in.

Hermione smiled at her and decided that maybe Pansy wasn't so bad after all. In fact, she was told by every student that witnessed her fall that day just how kind Pansy had been to her.

"Hermione. What's going on today mudblood?" she looked at her with as much distaste as she could handle.

Hermione looked kindly into Pansy's face. "Pansy, although Slytherins are some of the most evil people I've ever known- you have proven yourself kind. Whether you want to hear this or not- I am grateful for your help."

"It was no big deal, I would have done it for anyone." She dismissed.

"Well, there's something else." Hermione began.

"Yes?"

"And please don't hex me for asking you this," she continued on nervously. "Severus and I are getting married in a few months."

Pansy rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "And?"

"And, Pansy I would really like if you would be one of my bridesmaids." Hermione responded as she quickly shielded her face in feigned fear.

Hermione had thought it out, she and Pansy were meant to be friends from the beginning even though they acted with hate towards each other. Maybe it was never hate, just envy and misunderstanding. She realized now that they were both in the same situation. Both of them were in situations that they never imagined that they would be.

"I should hex you for even asking that question Hermione." Pansy answered.

"I know, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"The answer is yes. And as much as I don't like mudbloods, you have to be the best one I've met yet. I just hope you'll be ok with a fat bridesmaid. I have a feeling that this baby is going to be the end of me." Pansy explained as she looked green in the face. "Oh gods, not again."

And off she ran to the bathroom to yet again deal with the morning sickness that she was now fully experiencing. Hermione smiled as she realized that she would have a bridesmaid from each house of Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------

Severus missed Hermione terribly. He hadn't been able to see her for the past five days he began to feel extremely sad. She was no longer in classes, she was never in the hallway, and she was never in the Golden Trio. All he wanted was to spend some time with her and he smiled as he thought of the fact that they very soon would be able to be together.

Two days left and they would be able to move in together and prepare to live their lives as Hogwart's oddest couple. He missed her sincerely, and decided to go check the library later on, perhaps she was in there either studying or working hard. He just needed to see her, to smell her, and gods how he would love to taste her.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione used her wand to replace the books that were left out. All in all students seemed much cheerier than usual to be in the library. She even noticed more coming in each day to study. She had created a study corner which was so successful that she created another and then another. She smiled as she thought about how much students seemed to enjoy the library now.

She began to clean everything up so that it was organized for the next day. She really enjoyed working at the library and hoped that the students enjoyed it as much as she did. She sighed as she walked down the last corridor to clean up books. When she turned around she saw Severus.

"Oh, Severus I'm SO happy to see you!" she exclaimed as she literally jumped into his arms.

"And I you Hermione. I've missed you very much." His gaze licked over her body.

Hermione smiled at him and as she saw the great need in his eyes, her stomach filled with butterflies. She muttered every single spell that she could on the door. She smiled up and him and cupped her hands on his face. "I love you so much. I just can't wait for when we can be married. I see so many wonderful things for our future together. I missed you too. And right now, right here I wonder if you might be willing to make love to me."

He smiled at her and shook his head, "Absolutely not!"

Her expression looked pained. Why wouldn't be make love to her? Was it the fact that they were in library, or the fact that he didn't know that she had taken her tests already? "Why not?" she asked.

He smirked at her which was always so sexy to her, "Because, I'm going to ravish your body and then I'm going to fuck you."

She felt weak in her knees as though she was going to fall down. "Don't faint on me now Hermione." He teased her as he began to move her body against a book shelf. "Where should we do this? On the table, in the study corner, against this book shelf, or perhaps all three?"

"Oh Severus" she smiled as she kissed his lips and began to anticipate just how amazing he was going to be as her husband.

Hermione opened her robe, unlatched her bra and let her breasts free. She grabbed Severus's hands and moved them to her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to caress her breasts in each hand. Then he bent down to kiss the top of each breast. He put his mouth on her breast and sucked the nipple toughly and then bit softly into her pink flesh. Her body jerked against his as she felt that bite of pleasure.

He quickly carried and moved her to a table in the center of the library. As he continued to ravish her body- he cupped her other breast in his hand and softly pinched her nipple and then rubbed it between his fingers. He climbed up on the table with her and began to rock his body against hers.

She moved her hands down his body and reaching underneath his cloak- slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He heard the sound of the zipper as it slid down. She struggled to pull down his pants, and then did the same with his boxers. When she did this she revealed his raging erection. She felt so turned on just looking at his cock. A certain unspeakable hunger began to take over her body. She wanted to give him the ride of his life right now but decided to tease him a bit. She kissed him passionately and began to rub her hands over his penis. He jerked his body against her touches as she felt so good to his body.

"Come up here with me." She sighed as she smiled. She was so turned on that every inch of her body felt the need for release.

"What do you mean come up here? I'm already up here." He explained eyeing her to find out what she was trying to say.

She pulled his hands over her head and whispered, "Straddle me now Severus."

He did as he was told, as she cupped her hands on his ass and brought his body closer to her face. Finally, he was where she wanted him to be. She saw his cock near to her face and deeply desired to take him into her mouth, and instead she grabbed the sides of her breasts and smiled up at him. She let go of her breasts and gently brought his erection down between her breasts.

As he saw what she wanted him to do, he began to melt with anticipation. He positioned his cock between her breasts. It felt amazing to have him there, and she squeezed her breasts against his manhood.

He smirked at her, "You really know how to turn me on, don't you?"

He kissed her mouth and began to rock between her breasts. He felt her moving and tightening her breasts around him- he felt as though he was fucking this amazing pillow of tightness. What a turn on! He couldn't believe that she was into this sort of thing. And the thing that really turned him on was how she was staring at him, with excitement and pleasure.

He moved against her with great speed. She felt SO good to him he continued to move against her chest as she smiled beautifully up at him. She relaxed her hands from her breasts and felt him still rubbing against her chest. It felt amazing to her to have him shoving his cock against her breasts.

She felt the blood rush to her clitoris and just wanted him to touch her. She watched him moving against her faster and faster. He grabbed her breasts and started to slam them against his cock. She noticed that the expression changed in his face and he slowed down his movements.

"Do it, Severus." She pleaded.

Gods she was turning him on and he couldn't hold on any longer. He did everything in his power to keep from cumming but when he heard her begging him he let go of all inhibition, he came all over her beautiful curly hair. It was so painfully pleasurable for him. She grabbed her wand and wanded his juices away.

"Gods I love you Hermione." He called out.

She pushed him off of her, moved her body off the table and watched him move with her. As he stood up still partially naked- she kissed him passionately. He began to slide his hand down her stomach and into her knickers. He used his strong muscular fingers to rub small circles on her clit and felt that she was already wet for him.

She loved the way his fingers felt against her body. She began to move against his fingers, as he began to quickly tease his fingers against her clit again and again, harder and harder. "Come on Hermione." He teased. "I want you to cum for me. Right into my hand"

She allowed her head to fall back and relaxed as he slid two fingers into her body. He felt around for her G spot and in the meantime placed his thumb on her clit- pressing hard and releasing the pressure. He did this over and over again and then quickly began to flick her clit.

"Come on Hermione, Come on."

She was so close to release and when he found that special spot, she cried out "FUCK SEVERUS!" and exploded from the inside out- her juices flowed freely over his hand.

"Gods Hermione that was SO hot." He grabbed his cock and began trying to release himself again as he continued playing with her body. He needed release again already.

Hermione smiled at him, "You are driving me WILD Severus." She cried in passionate pleasure. Then she pushed his hands away from her body. She moved his hand out of her pants. And she backed away from him, watching that he was still looking at her and wanking off while he watched her beautiful body.

She was so turned on by the way he was trying to release himself and how he was just looking at her- how that was enough for him to need release.

She moved his hand off of his cock, and crushed her body against his- kissing his mouth, tongues thrashing against one another. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. She couldn't help but feel more and more of him. It was then that she broke the kiss and moved her body down his- she sexily rocked her hips and slid to the ground onto her knees.

His mouth dropped open and for a moment Hermione thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"No, Hermione you don't have to do that. This isn't something that you have to do.."

"I want to." She teased.

And with that she opened her mouth as wide as she could, unsure as to whether or not he could fit inside her mouth- he was rather large. She had estimated that he was about ten inches long and at least two inches wide. She had such a small mouth that she wasn't sure that it would work. But as soon as she tasted the tip of his penis and saw the reaction on his face she opened her mouth wider and wider until finally he thrust himself into her mouth, actually her throat.

She thought that she might gag, but she was so turned on that she didn't.

He looked down at her beautiful face with his cock in her mouth and began to move in and out of her mouth. He was so turned on by this that he almost started screaming, instead he groaned deep within himself in pleasurable pain. He couldn't believe that she tried so hard to fit him inside her mouth. He thought she would have gagged by now.

"Tighten your mouth Hermione." He pleaded.

She did as he asked and tightened her mouth as hard as possible around his cock. She felt him move in and out of her with a swift pace.

"Oh GODS Hermione, this feels SO good."

She felt a familiar tickle in her stomach and looked up at his face to see his reactions. He looked like he was really enjoying it. She was too. She slid her tongue under his cock as she tightened her mouth.

"I'm going to pretend that this is your pussy," He cried. Then he began to forcefully fuck her mouth.

She had to think of when to breathe so she didn't gag, but she watched him getting off in her mouth. It was SO sexy- she couldn't believe it. She wanted to take him right then and there. She closed her eyes and imagined that every time he entered her mouth, that he was fucking her.

He noticed what she was longing for as he searched the expression on her face and felt that it was unfair for him to be the only one receiving pleasure. He pulled out of her mouth.

"Lay down with me." He exclaimed as he used his wand to put a blanket and pillow down for her on the floor of the library.

She lay down and he came down to lay down with her.

"Lay down and stay here." He said sweetly.

"Ok." She said as she obeyed and kept still.

He moved his body to the other end, so that his face was at her feet, then he pulled his body closer into hers.

"I want you to suck my cock hard, like you did before." He blushed as he remembered how great it felt.

He pulled his body to her mouth so that she could take him into her mouth.

She felt him enter her mouth again- and as he began to rock back and forth against him and opened her legs.

He began to taste her pussy and continued to enter her mouth.

She felt his penis in her mouth and she felt him licking her wet folds. This had to be one of the sexiest things she had ever imagined. He put his mouth on her folds and began to blow warm air on her. Her nails clawed into the ground as she bucked against his mouth and prepared to cum. He softly bit her clit and she shot cum out.

He smirked, "Hermione!"

Had she just shot cum at him? He had heard about some women who could be so turned on that they shot cum, but never thought he'd meet one.

He just loved her so much and to see her so intense- turned him on that much more. He felt her wrap her mouth tighter around him from her pleasure-and then with a shudder that started from within his core, he released into her mouth.

Hermione tasted this amazingly salty, slick, creamy, tangy stuff in her mouth. It tasted a bit like muggle windex smelled. Her first thought was to spit it out. But then she decided instead to do something sexy. He pulled out of her mouth and watched her.

"You can spit it out" he smiled.

She smiled at him, shook her head no, raised her eyebrows suggestively at him and then closed her eyes and swallowed.

He began to harden again immediately after that move.

"God's Hermione you turn me on. That was so sexy!" he panted.

He had to have release and with that last move on her part he was hard again.

She sat up and watched him place his palm around his erection- he grabbed her hand and put it on top of his and she refused.

"No, now. I need you inside of me NOW!" she screamed.

She lay on the ground, opened her legs as wide and felt him enter her body. She felt his hair move across her chest with every move their bodies made together. Their lips crashed together as they began to match their movements.

He entered her forcefully and she lifted up her left leg to fully feel his pleasure. He moved his shoulder so that she could put her leg on it.

Their bodies moved together in passion, they both fucked with great need. Their bodies glistened with sweat from the sexual encounter. He was careful not to hurt her head, but he began to pound himself inside of her hot, wet, pussy. He had missed her body so much.

She struggled to breathe as he felt so good inside of her that she felt she was hyperventilating. She began to cry out, "Oh gods, Oh gods, Severus! OH!"

He looked down and saw how much pleasure he was causing her as he was inside of her. He knew she couldn't hang on for much longer.

"Hermione, we're going to release at the same time." he struggled to say. "One, Two."

She grabbed his ass and as forcefully as possible pulled him as deep as ever before into her body. He erupted into her body.

"Three." Hermione smiled as she released and lay back on the floor completely out of breath feeling as though there was no way that she could possibly move.

"That was unbelievable!" He smiled at her.

"Oh, and it's just the beginning of what you have to look forward to with me as your wife." She teased.

"This wedding won't happen soon enough for me." He smiled.

"I love you." She replied.

"I love you too, very much Hermione. I'm so sorry that I didn't abide by my promise though. We had two more days to wait so that you wouldn't be a student anymore." He sighed expressively.

"Actually, I got lost in the moment and forgot to tell you that I passed all of my N.E. today. I'm NOT a student anymore!"

He smiled as he looked up and down her body. "Grab your things and meet me in our quarters in 30 minutes, and you had better not be late!" He smiled and slapped her butt.

-------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ron held hands with Cho as he prepared to participate in the wedding of one of his best friends. He sincerely hoped that when they continued seeing each other-she would say yes when he asked her to marry him. He looked over at his young sister Ginny- who was snogging with Draco Malfoy. That idiot had finally reformed himself enough to be with someone- his sister. He had hoped that she and Harry would stay together so they would be brothers in law, but Harry had found another witch named Ariel.

He watched Harry standing in the middle of the hallway, hands wrapped around Ariel's beautiful waist, looking deep into her brown eyes and rubbing his nose slightly against hers. He whispered to her, "You look so beautiful today. I might have a problem containing myself." She moved her silky brown hair out of her eyes, so she could see him fully. She found that her eyes were lost in his again. "You don't have to contain yourself." She smiled at him.

Their bodies moved closer and they tasted each other in a kiss, it start out small but they deepened the kiss even further. Even Ron had to admit that what they were doing no longer looked like snogging, but some sort of presexual dance.

"ENOUGH!" Snape argued as he pulled the two apart. "This is MY wedding. Be sure that you treat it that way."

Ariel smiled up at Harry, "Save all of your dances for me"

"You're the only witch I would save my dances for." He kissed her hand as she turned to leave and join the wedding party. Harry thought that if things continued the way they were going with Ariel, this wouldn't be the last time that they came together to a wedding, although it just might be theirs the next time. With that, Harry looked up a Snape who looked horrified.

"Why are you so nervous?" Harry asked.

"What if she changed her mind, what if she doesn't show? What then?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She'll show." Ron laughed. "Hermione will be here. Just wait. Oh, it's almost time- are you ready guys?"

-------------------------------------------

The great hall was beautifully decorated all around, beautiful sparkling stars and hearts hung from the ceiling, and music was played by a very nice wizarding symphony. Each table had white candles and clear marbles that surrounded the candles. Also placed at each table was a cauldron with a notes card for people to leave messages for the happy couple.

Molly Weasley turned around and smiled at Fred, "Isn't this just beautiful? And everything represents their love for one another. It's just so cute."

"Ok, mum, are you seriously going to cry before the wedding even starts?" he teased her.

"I just might. I feel like she is my own daughter."

Molly watched and waved at Hermione's parents as they entered the great hall. Molly could see the tears in Mrs. Granger's eyes. It was always hard for your children to grow up and marry, and since Hermione was their only child Molly realized that they must be feeling an empty burrow syndrome.

Molly had always pictured Ron and Hermione getting married, but with the way that things had seriously heated up with Cho Chang and how much Ron truly loved her- she doubted that Hermione would have had much of a chance.

She watched Minerva walk in and carry the portrait with Albus into the great hall. She hung it to the left side of the altar. She knew that Dumbledore and Snape were very close, so close in fact that he used his portrait of him as his best man. Molly pulled a tissue from her purse as she felt a few tears escape from her eyes.

With Dumbledore's portrait installed, Minerva glanced at him and smiled deeply. "I love you." She said.

His face beamed with excitement and he was so very excited to be present at such an event. He felt so honored.

Mrs. Weasley watched as Ron and Harry entered the great hall- they both looked exquisite. She had hoped that Harry would be marrying her daughter someday, but Ginny had moved on to a new guy and Harry was now preparing to propose to the witch of his dreams, Ariel. She thought about never really being able to predict who would fall in love with.

She certainly had known she would marry Arthur, but honestly the wizarding world was shocked that Hermione and Severus had become a couple in the first place, but perhaps even more surprising was the fact that Severus Snape was getting married at all. No one ever thought after he had lost Lily that he would find someone else, and yet he had and they were so truly in love. Another tear escaped her eye.

She waved at Ron who looked so grown up and handsome in his dress robes that matched Harry's and Dumbledore's. She couldn't believe that Ron and Harry had been asked to take part in such a lovely event as Snape's groomsmen. She hoped that they would continue their friendships after the wedding. She believed that they would.

It was at that moment of being lost in her thoughts that she saw Severus Snape for the first time in his life acting nervously. He eyed every person that was seated as he made his way to the front to stand next to his groomsmen. He looked extremely handsome in his green dress robes- she guessed that he was going for the Slytherin look.

The eyes of every witch in the room looked at him in disbelief that he was actually getting married. Once he reached the front he was greeted by high fives by two of the golden trio, and a smile from Albus.

Did anyone know how incredibly nervous he was? He desperately wanted to marry Hermione, so he wasn't nervous about that- what he WAS worried about was that she might have changed her mind and would stand him up. How embarrassing would that be? He eyed all of her friends and family, and his friends and saw Sam waving at him.

She winked and mouthed, "I told you so." He noticed the wizard she was with and was happy the newly married couple had made time to come see he and Hermione united. Speaking of Hermione, where was she?

Music began to play, and he looked anxiously at the door waiting for her to walk in and instead found her bridesmaids.

Luna Lovegood led the procession as she was the maid of honor, she was wearing a blue colored dress that signified the house Ravenclaw. She had truly been so kind to both of them in the midst of the hell they had been through- it was easy to see why Hermione had chosen her as the maid of honor.

As he continued to look on he watched Pansy Parkinson soon to be Pansy Zabini in a cool, crisp green maternity dress. He smiled and almost laughed as he never imagined Hermione and Pansy ever being friends in the first place, and she truly did waddle down the aisle. The green of her dress represented her ties to Slytherin.

She was followed in by Ginerva Weasley who carried herself in a happy stance as she followed after Pansy. She was wearing a red dress to match her house of Gryffindors. She smiled up and him and he smirked back at her.

Where the hell was Hermione? He had seen everyone else in the world but her. Where was she?

Laura ran after Ginny, smiling and clearly out of place- she was supposed to follow right in after Ginny but as Severus looked more at her, realized that she had to have been doing something else as there were hickey marks on her neck. It was then that he noticed Justin following in after her.

This was it, this was time. The flower girl, and then Hermione. He hoped she would be there.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione adjusted the flower petal holder on Crookshanks. She encouraged Crookshanks to walk into the great hall- and as she opened the door she caught sight of the big crowd and looked up to see Severus. She thought she might faint- she loved him so much and seeing him on their wedding day was just amazing. She noticed her friends on the groom's side, and she noticed her own bridesmaids smiling happily. Everyone was waiting for her- so with Hagrid she pushed Crookshanks into the door and began to follow shortly after.

-------------------------------------------

Everyone smiled as they saw Crookshanks running up the aisle and dropping petals in a run. What a cute flower girl. Everyone had to repress a laugh as it was obviously Hermione's idea for her companion to take such a huge part of the wedding.

Severus looked impatiently for Hermione, and as the music began to play- the bridal march- she began to walk into the great hall as Hagrid led her.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Hagrid smiled as he began to walk her down the aisle.

Severus saw her enter with Hagrid, and he struggled to breathe- so this was it- this is what it felt like to be in love forever. 'Gods you're beautiful.' He told her. 'My wife, you're going to be my wife. I'm so lucky.'

She heard him within her mind. 'I love you. Look at me. I'm a mess, I hope I don't trip.'

He heard her, 'You are the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. Just look into my eyes, focus on me and you'll make it up here just fine.'

She looked into his eyes and as she saw her mom she mouthed, 'I love you mom and dad.' She saw the tears freely flowing from her parents' eyes. Tears of happiness- and she smiled at Severus waiting for her at the front.

Hagrid continued to bring Hermione with him up towards her soon to be husband.

She could do nothing but look deep into Severus's eyes.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was that this witch had come into his life, he loved her so very much and couldn't wait to bring her happiness unmatched to that of any she had ever known. Professor Snape would soon have another Professor Snape in the female version. He felt a tears clinging to his eyes that threatened to come out as he gazed at her, forgetting that the rest of the world was there.

Here she was, presenting herself in a beautiful silver strapless wedding gown, which trailed behind her. She was beaming with excitement at him, for him. He just couldn't wait to get his hands on her. Hagrid passed Hermione off to Severus. He kissed her cheek and let go.

Hermione felt Severus holding on to her hand and she felt as though her life had finally been made perfect. She closed her eyes and took in the true beauty of the moment. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him.

He could no longer take the anticipation, he pulled her body into his and said "Gods, I love you Hermione." And started kissing her passionately, she kissed him back. They had both clearly forgotten that others were around.

Ahem, Ahem. Was heard from around the hall. Severus held up his finger in a 'wait just a minute' motion. Then he broke the kiss with Hermione and they both smiled even deeper than before.

The wizard marrying them smiled at them, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Severus Snape. They have decided that today they would use the forever bind and they would share their own vows. First we'll use the rings."

Severus looked down sweetly at Hermione's hand as he slid the ring over her finger and kissed it.

Then Hermione gently placed his ring over his finger and kissed his finger.

Severus and Hermione grabbed onto one another's arms.

The minister cast a spell over them and moved away.

"Now in order to accept the forever bind, each person must be fully willing. Ms. Granger?"

"I will love you, forever, Severus." She exclaimed as her end of the bind was sealed. His ring began to glow a bright white color.

"And I will love YOU forever Hermione." He smiled at her as the ring on her finger glowed with that same white heat.

Instantly the bind took place and the rings quit emitting a glow.

The minister moved their arms apart and said, "You are now, forever bound to one another."

Hermione smiled and felt the tears coming down her eyes.

Severus looked at her and started to kiss her again.

"NOW," the minister barked loudly enough for them to hear, so that they broke apart, "Although this is highly unusual, they have requested to do their vows in the form of truth or dares, much more truths. So we'll begin with Severus."

"Hermione, truth- do you love me wholly?"

"Gods, yes Severus." She smiled at him. "Severus, truth- do you love me wholly?"

"Yes, and I always will Hermione." He answered. "Hermione, will you be the mother of my children someday?"

She grinned at him, "Yes, yes, I will Severus. Severus- truth- did you know that it was me who sent the letter from Lena?"

He smiled at her, "But of course I knew! Hermione, truth. Do you know the truth about Sam?"

"That you broke up with her?"

"Hermione, we were never together- I paid her to act as my girlfriend- to find- to find you. The love of my life."

She smirked at him, "You DID that to be with me?"

"I had a feeling it was you. Truth, Hermione- will you stay true to me?"

"For always Severus, and truth- will you stay true to me?"

"Yes." He answered. "Hermione, truth- do you want to be my wife?"

"OF COURSE! And you Severus, truth? Do you want to be my husband?"

"Yes, yes I do."

The minister looked at both of their beaming faces.

"Then, with the power invested in me through the ministry of magic- I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He pulled her into his body- she pulled him into her body and they kissed so passionately that it was almost like they were flying.

"Witches, Wizards, Muggles, and everyone else. I would like to now present to you- Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

Hermione and Severus continued to kiss. People stood up and clapped their hands in excitement of this new couple, this new union, and a much brighter future for Hogwarts.

THE END for now

Many thanks:

First of all to JK for writing such awesome characters.

Next, to my big time beta Julia for all of the help she has given me to write this story with ideas for cruelty and her encouragement for me to write.

My friend Sandie for reading through the smut scenes and helping me to make it seem more real.

Amulet-Pyro Girl for always being supportive and encouraging in my process of writing this story.

And to ALL of you WONDERFUL readers and reviewers YOU ROCK! You deserve all the thanks and appreciation that you can get.

What's next on MY docket?

I'm going to be working on a new story, not sure of the title yet, but it is going to be a LM/HG/SS love triangle with plenty of smut because that is just the way I like it. So look for it....


End file.
